


So You Dance Ballet

by redkryptonian



Category: Lena Luthor/Reign - Fandom, Supergirl, reigncorp - Fandom
Genre: DC Characters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor is an investor in arts, Mention of Lex Luthor - Freeform, Poweless au, ReignCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: Lena is expending money in Arts, she's has become a investior/actionist of several art companies and has help theathers and studios for rebuilt and reform their spaces. Sam has been dancing ballet since a young age and a company in National City has hired her. She took the offer without a second thought trying to stay away from Gotham where her ex girlfriend lives. She doesn't know that her ex is coming to the police department in National City





	1. Unexpected

It was a group of five people going around the theater with Lena and her assistant checking on the new technology and features given by the generosity of the association of Wayne Industries and L-Corp

"Over here Miss Luthor"

Lena checked the hour on her watch and made a flash smile following the investors group

"As you can see the theater has a very modern image and best acoustic"

"Which is the next representation or ballet?" Lena was looking around seeing her assistant take notes 

The group heard the clatter of heals on the scenario making them turn around to that direction

"Nutcracker might be" A woman with blonde silver hair said well dressed with a severe look. She had a French accent "You might be our generous friend" The woman said cold joining her hands looking at Lena 

Lena quickly studied the woman "Yes, I might" 

"My name is Marion Dubois" The French accent was strong when she said her name

"Lena Luthor" 

The woman made a disgust face to Lena and turn around leaving the scenario

"Miss Luthor that woman is the choreographer and-"

Lena rose her hand to make the man shut up and he did "Show me what we have left"

"Yes!" The man was cursing mentally the attitude of Marion. He lead the way to the dressing room "Miss Luthor as you can see we have replaced the old and broken furniture and dressing tables. It have better illumination" The switched the lights on of one of it.

 

The man was now talking about something boring for Lena. Her assistant was already taking all the notes of it. Lena switched her head to the left seeing a woman in the distance stretching her right leg up helping her with the wall to point up to the ceiling with her foot. The woman pushed her weight a few times against the leg then changed to the other. Probably the woman had earbuds on her because she didn't noticed them there and Lena found that funny. Suddenly the guide blocked the view, he was talking to her but she haven't been listening and he cleared his throat. Lena tried to see the woman again but she wasn't there anymore.

"Where-" Lena blinked fast

"Miss Luthor as I was saying-"

"Dereck who was the woman over there?" Lena pointed behind him

"Whom Miss Luthor?" The man shook his head clueless turning around 

"Let's continue the visit please" One of the man of the group insisted

"Of course, of course" Dereck moved to the other side "Once again I want to apologize for Miss Dubois, she's one of the best but she don't care about who put the money about this"

"At least the woman is sincere and not an asskisser" Lena let it out honestly. The five of them looked at Lena surprised, she made her best apologetic smile and pointed to continue and follow Dereck

 

 At the end of the visit Lena had already said goodbye to them and was in her way to reach her car followed a few feet behind by her assistant. She stand still at seeing the woman of a hour ago, with casual clothes, of course it was obvious she wasn't was to go home with the look of before. The woman had her hair down, wearing a red scarf. Lena smirked, she was beautiful and she was even gorgeous with a few changes. The woman looked like waiting for someone when she caught Lena's eye and within two seconds she smiled warm making Lena wanting to go there. It wasn't possible because the group of the dancer called her by her name -Sam- getting her attention and she followed them. 

Dereck ran quick towards Lena with a folder in his hands. And stopped abruptly when he reached Lena panting with a smile.

"Miss Luthor you almost forgot this" It was documents of the building

Lena saw the man trying to give her the folder "Can you send tomorrow to my office a list and CV of the people who work here?"

"Everything you need Miss Luthor" The man was happy at this request

"Thank you Dereck, and you can give that to my assistant" Lena pointed to the young woman and went inside her car

 

Sam observed her friends drink two shots in one motion followed by a weird face after it

"Aaaaah yikes! I love that bitch"

"Me too, if she would take me down and step on me I would let her do it over and over"

"David that's gross" Sam giggled

"That woman, my friend, is hot AF and if you tell me that you haven't check on her you-are-lying"

Sam frown raising her brows swinging her beer in the air "Call me a liar because I didn't and I don't have any intention of it" she took a sip of her beer

"You don't smoke, don't drink anything but beer or water and you don't skip a single healthy meal. Are you sure you are not a robot?" Gayle teased joking 

"Ha-ha-ha Gayle" Sam rolled her eyes

"I'm gonna try to do a move on that cougar" David announced proud "And I'm gonna bang that woman so good she's gonna make me her human dildo" he clapped his hands

Gayle laughed "Good luck with that buddy, you are gonna get kicked out of the group"

"Come on" He look at the two "She won't resist any of this" David pointed to his chest and biceps "And you know it... because if you two weren't lesbians probably months ago we could have end up in the most amazing threesome ever"

Gayle laughed even harder almost crying and Sam almost chocked with her beer from the laughs. David faked being offended 

"You are ridiculous" Sam was smiling shaking her head and licked her lips drying her chin with the back of her hand

David sighed dramatically "We will never know" then he laughed "Gayle give me a tip on this, you are a master mind of manipulating people's mind. Or... trick her into me"

"I don't want to get involved in any of your skirts things" Gayle deny it his request "I don't want to be her punching bag if you fuck her"

"But I really want to fuck her" he picked a peanut and throw it to Gayle's cleavage "Score!"

 

Sam took advance of their conversation and drank what lasted of her beer and almost spit it when Gayle and David at unison stood up screaming -Mera!- 

"Hi guys" She greeted them smiling sitting next to Sam giving her a kiss in the cheek "How were rehearsals?" 

 "Marion said that if you skip one more rehearsal you are out" 

Mera smiled big "A girl can't have a handsome boyfriend for once?" 

"Don't worry you'd be safe after I seduce her" David wiggled his brows 

"Ew... David" 

"Let him be, because if she kicks him out we will get more gay in the group" Gayle put a couple peanuts on her mouth

"I will tell her this was your idea" He winked at Gayle

"hey!" Gayle hit on David's shoulder 

Sam was having fun but she wanted to go home "Have fun guys, I'm gonna be heading home" she stood up

The three of them stared at Sam at the same time and began to throw her peanuts "KILLJOY" Sam only laughed 

"I'm not gonna be the one with a huge hangover tomorrow"

"Live a little woman!" Gayle pointed to her mouth and thrown the last peanut and Sam caught it in her mouth "Good catch" Sam winked at her

"At least tell us you are on a booty call and not staying at home alone" David was worried for her

Sam did her cheeky grin. The one she used to do when she had a date. This time was fake but it worked always on him.

"Wait... what's her name! Sam! Saaaaaaaaam!" David plopped his head on top of the table seeing Sam leave

"Don't trust her" Gayle took a sip of her whiskey "Since she broke up with that Bird of Prey she haven't dated or you know... with anyone"

"Give the girl a break, not everyone heals as fast as you"

"Said the woman with the perfect relationship with the giant man" Gayle said annoyed

"Yay catfight!" David joked looking at his friends 

 

When Sam got home her white Akita Inu was already waiting her at the door wagging his tail. She took of her scarf and jacket tossing it next to the door and kneeled to hug and kiss her dog.

"Krypto give me 20 minutes to change my clothes and we will go to run at the park, okay?" The dog barked softly still wagging his tail.

Sam's apartment wasn't big. It was formed in three stances, the kitchen, bathroom and the living room without a bedroom. Her bed was at a corner next to the most value place place for Sam. The balcony for her dog.

 

"I don't know why you like to walk around the park at night" Lena checked the rounders of the park "Can we go back now?"

"Because it's fun to have a walk before go to sleep it clears your mind"

"When your appartment is gonna be okay again?"

"Next week" Kara hooked her arm around Lena's arm

"At least we should walk into one nearest of my place, this is almost next to your home Kara"

Lena and Kara walked over the small bridge when a woman passed them with a huge white dog. Lena stared for a moment at the back of the woman with a soft frown suspicious getting Kara's attention

"what?" Lena asked at seeing Kara 

"Do you know her?" Kara was watching more to the dog than the woman

"no..." And it was true and she didn't know if it was the same woman "Nevermind, why we haven't came here at daylight?"

"Because of work"

 


	2. Running at nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months of rehearsals nothing has changed for Sam, she still doing the same things and her friends are done with that. They want to take Sam into a fancy party and they don't know if she will go

The music stopped at the same time Sam stopped her movement, the cast had their eyes on her amazed. Mrs Dubois looked at her proud. Sam was her best dancer, or at least the one giving always the 100% of her in every rehearsal. The woman was dedicated and perfectionist in every detail just as the older woman in her early years. 

"Next week I will decide the corps of ballet and the soloist" Marion announced

Everyone began to mumble, some excited, some others not. Sam only took her towel to dry her neck.

"Now everyone can go" Marion ordered "Samantha not you, a word"

Mera and Gayle stood there waiting for Sam until they felt Mrs Dubois cold and severous stare. They gesture to the door and followed the rest of the cast going out

"Did I do anything wrong Mrs Dubois?" Sam worried fidget her fingers in the towel

"Are you okay, child?" The woman asked sitting in the stool of the piano 

Sam nodded "Yes Mrs Dubois, I'm better than ever" 

"Do you know why am I asking you this?" 

Sam shook her head

"You remember me" The woman player with her wedding ring

"I do not understand Mrs Dubois" 

"You are a broken heart, hard working dancer I don't know your background story either want to know" The old woman pressed a few keys on the piano "I love your passion but don't kill yourself working this hard, you are a good kid, I know you are not like your friends but try to live a little bit more. I'll see you tomorrow Samantha"

 

Lena entered in a fast walk to the building with a red folder in her hands. She was obviously pissed off. She almost took down the door of Dereck's office making the man shit on his pants. Lena warned him if he ever tried to trick her with contability or some points in contracts she would end him. Dereck felt fear about being caught on that no one ever did that before.

"I warn you Dereck" Lena thrown the folder on his desk 

Lena wandered for a bit trying to breathe easy, when her accountant told her this leak she wanted to face the man and treat this as personal. She exhaled heavily frowning but heard woman's voice singing. The walked towards to the place the voice were coming. It was the woman from that time, in the dress room with her earbuds on her singing loudly. Lena crossed her arms and laugh softly. The woman put her jacket over her shoulder turning around and startled seeing Lena.

"I'm sorry" Lena uncrossed her arms raising her hands in defense

"wh-" Sam frown shaking her head "I can't hear-" she took off her earbuds "I'm sorry" Sam smiled nervous

"I was saying I'm sorry" Lena repeated trying not to smile

Sam looked from the woman in front of her to the floor, her only presence was making her feel shy

"Can... can I help you?" Sam asked nervous she had never seen this woman before there

"Actually yes" Lena confidently stated "Can you give me your name?"

Sam rose her brows in surprise "Sam" she said quickly "Uhm, Samantha Arias"

"So you are Samantha" Lena smirked

"Did I something wrong?" Sam gulped worried

Lena shook her head "No, not at all. I am Lena Luthor" She saw Sam without reacting to her name and that was surprisingly good 

"Nice to meet you Lena" Sam extended her hand

"Nice to meet you too Samantha" Lena took Sam's hand in hers

Sam licked her lips feeling Lena's warm hand "Plea- Please can you call me Sam?" 

"Of course, Sam" Lena found the girl adorable

"Sammy O! Are you ready?" Mera turned the corned seeing the two of them "Miss Luthor! What a surprise!" Mera smiled big

Sam knit her brows in confusion, who was this woman. She looked at her friend talking as usual confident to Lena. Mera hooked an arm around her waist pulling her closer to her side

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to go, you have a lovely voice Sam" Lena noticed Sam's eyes getting bigger in surprise and turning her only provoking her to bite her lower lip looking at her "Bye for now"

Mera waited until Lena was enough far from them and shook Sam by her shoulders with an excitement expression. Sam in the other hand was still red from embarrassment.

"What was that?" Mera asked happy

"oh my lord she heard me singing" Sam covered her face

"She was looking at you like you were a dessert" Mera pintched Sam's ribs making her jump "I didn't know you know knew Lena LUTHOR"

"I... I don't, I just met her here" Sam wore again one of her earbuds "I have to go home" 

"Sam, wait" Mera tried to make her stay "Are you coming tonight to the party?"

Sam was several steps far from Mera "Krypto needs me more" 

"Don't make us go to kidnap you!" Mera joked "Arthur will be there too"

Sam heard that but she wasn't interested in go to the party. It was the second weekend of the month and Gayle used to organize a party for her friends, sometimes it were only a reunion others the police used to go to make them stop the party.

 

Krypto wagged his tail following Sam, she picked up a few carrots from the fridge and gave one of it to her dog. In the background there were soft music of Ludovico Einaudi. She hold her carrot between her teeth tying her laces. Her phone was buzzing but she ignore it, she put Krypto's harness while the dog chewed his carrot. She picked her keys, his leash, for a moment had the idea to take her phone but she wanted to go for a run with her best friend. And she did. That night it was only what she needed.

When they came back to home at the end of the stairs Krypto growled. Sam hold tighter the leash but the dog pulled hard making her loss the grip. She ran fast after him finding the dog playing with a man she knew.

"They had to sent me to pick you up" He looked at her petting a Krypto with his adorable grin

"I'm sorry" Sam pulled out her keys "Have you been waiting for long?"

Krypton was licking his face "An hour or so" His deep voice echoed in the corridor

He followed Sam inside the apartment, taking off his scarf giving it to the dog who took it and placed on his bed like waiting for Arthur to go after him

"Listen, I'm not going to try to convince you to go with me" Arthur was following Sam with his eyes "I just wanted to give you this" He took from the inside pocket of his coat two invitation it was a red one and other white

"What is that?"

Arthur showed her the white one "Your invitation for my wedding, you are the first one to have it" he smiled big seeing Sam face "And this other is for a personal favor. Do you want them?"

Sam covered her mouth and nodded

"Come here" He handed Sam the invitations "And now a hug would be fine" 

Sam hugged Arthur trying not to cry "Is this serious?" Her voice cracked 

"Yes, Mera wanted to give the invitation in the party but you weren't there" Arthur looked down to Sam's head "You can thank her tomorrow if you don't want to come with me" 

Sam stepped back "Give me 15 minutes and I'd be ready to go" she moved fast picking a few things going fast to the bathroom 

"Take your time. They might be playing cards" Arthur took a seat on the small couch Sam had

 

Gayle was holding tight Mera with her head in her chest and David was taking pictures of it. Maggie only drinking her beer looking funny at the three idiots there.

"Look who I found" Arthur announced opening the door

"Yay! Is SAM" David yelled deepening his tone 

"I'm not letting you marry that giant, no!" Gayle dramatically said

"Let go of me" Mera laughed

"Maggie!" Sam smiled surprised for having her friend there

"How you doing Sam" Maggie opened her arms for a quick hug

"Now that we are all together" David cleared his throat "Let's the orgy-"

He shut his mouth because Arthur stared at him like the ripper was going after him if he said just one more word. Mera could push Gayle away and stood next to her boyfriend leaning up for a kiss.

"It's always wonderful to see how quickly he make David shut up" Maggie smiled

"Same" Sam giggled "What are you doing here?" She asked curious

"Alex and her sister had a dinner with their family and it was kinda" Maggie made a expression of an explosion "After today's work this was a better idea"

"Are they that bad?" 

"No, not at all" Maggie took another sip of her beer "Is just that I don't wanted all that overwhelming feeling. I can't stand much Alex's mother. She's always gushing over Kara and ignoring Alex value" Maggie sighed tired 

"Shouldn't you be there?" Sam had a worried face

"I told her that if she needed me or if she was over, she could come so we will see" Maggie nod "Tell me how are you?"

"Always the same. Nothing really interesting"

"Hey Sam, do you have a minute?" Mera asked going to Gayle's kitchen. Sam followed her "Did Arthur gave you the invitation?" 

Sam felt her eyes watering "Yes" 

"Sam don't cry... don't do it" Mera insisted because every time Sam cried she did too 

"Am I the first one getting the invitation?" Sam's voice cracked again

"Sam please no" Mera's voice cracked too

"But Am I right?"

"Of course you are" Mera hugged her friend tight "And probably after our wedding I'm gonna leave the company for a few months" 

"Gayle is going to kill you" Sam laughed at her friend's arms 

"You and Maggie will have to take care of that dork because David have it hard to keep it breathing" Mera joked "Have you seen the other invitation?" 

"No, because when Arthur began to speak about the invitation I was just so emotional and happy" Sam worried about the second invitation "What is it about?" 

"You have to go with Arthur to a cocktail party, business one, don't worry" Mera went to the counter to pick up a few grapes "I can't go because I will attend a show. And you have to do us that favor"

"Mera I can't..." Sam sighed "I won't know anyone there"

"Arthur needs you there, I need you there" 

Actually it wasn't true, Arthur could go perfectly alone and that'd be ok, but Mera wanted Sam to go out a little and a formal party with serious people not loudly ones would be great for her friend. And more being a Luthor/Wayne cocktail

 

Lena in the other side of the City was drinking whiskey in her balcony feeling the cold breeze of the wind against her skin. She was thinking about the woman, Sam, a dancer. She laughed at the thought. The woman was cute. It was curious that this woman with only two glances got this permanent on her thoughts. Lena drank what lasted on her glass and went inside the living room. Maybe she should go to see a rehearsal to check on the dancers and have an excuse to see Sam

 


	3. What Lovely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has been attending two rehearsals even when Mrs Dubois tried to prohibit people (because Marion Dubois didn't care who was it) from see the rehearsals. Lena did anyway. She was impressed by the cast, but more with Sam. On the stage she didn't looked like the shy woman she met. Mera noticed these two times Lena in the dark.

Mrs. Dubois entered to the practice room a little bit more serious than other day, she pointed to the piano man to play music. Gayle, Mera and Sam just like the rest of the cast stood up quickly but the woman made a hand gesture to make them sit down in the floor again. 

"As I promise last week I have the list of the corps and the name of the soloist" Mrs Dubois looked at Sam "And from now on David will be replaced by a new incorporation" She pointed to the metallic door "Barry Allen"

The man first showed up his head with a funny smile and waved a hand

"Please kid don't let your partners wait" Mrs. Dubois walked fast to the door making him enter

Gayle leaned her head to Mera's ear "David got kick" Barry waved his hand at everyone "Why he didn't told anything"

"Do you think it was because he tried to-" Mera leaned her head towards where Mrs. Dubois was

Gayle snorted loudly getting Sam's attention "He looks nice, but hope David will comeback soon" Sam saw Barry dropping his bad 

"Alright everyone to the barre on first position" Mrs. Dubois ordered tapping on the shoulder of the pianist and this changed from adagio to piano tone

After all the exercises, stretches and warm up, Mrs. Dubois make them go to the stage. Lena this time was reading something of work when everyone entered. Mera smiled nudging her elbow softly to Gayle then them looked at Sam. Lena sighed standing up and left her seat doing out. The two women got confused, they haven't even started either Marion knew  Lena were there but for them. 

"I'm aware of your skills and that you come from a very well named academy Mr.Allen, but you will be a back up" Marion said looking at the lists "Your recently incorporation has make me put you as a backup, hope you understand"

Barry smiled happy shrugging "It's totally understandable Marion"

Most of the dancers gasped. No one called her by her first name that easily. Sam, Gayle and Mera hold the laugh when the man didn't know what was happening

"Mr. Allen, please don't call me by my first name. I am in charge here don't-"

"I'm deeply sorry Mrs. Dubois it won't happen again" He rushed apologizing "I come from contemporary, but IT won't happen again" the spoke fast

The woman frown it usually happen that the dancer whined or tried to convince her to call her by her name. This recommendation by the assistant of Lena Luthor was a good addition by far. The interview went well and he was well educated and sweet.

"For today we are over and I'm leaving the lists on the board" Marion said looking at the faces of the dancers "Congratulations to everyone and to the others, please don't give up, we have black swan next year"

Marion put the list on the board that was in the middle of the stage and walked inside the building again. Sam followed her instead go and read who was the soloist

"Mrs. Dubois" Sam called "Why are we having this short program, I thought that because it was Friday it would last until late as usual" 

"Samantha" The woman turn around "Tonight I have an important appointment. And your friends looks happy to go home early. Enjoy your weekend child"

"But..." Sam saw the woman leave. She didn't wanted to go home early, because neither her dog would be there, at that hour his doggysitter had him taking a walk.

Sam walked to the direction of the dressing rooms. And heard a woman's voice end a heated argument in phone call. She tried to see who was and saw the beautiful woman, of the big green eyes catching her eyes when she looked up. Sam didn't know where to go, she felt embarrassed like she was trying to hear the conversation, the woman who in that moment Sam couldn't remember the name for a second had this serious angry face changing to a smiley face.

"Hi" Lena took a sight to her phone then to Sam "Don't worry" Lena was arguing for an hour and a half to one of the committee members of her Corp.

"I wasn't hearing I promise" Sam said shy 

Lena smiled big "I know. How was the rehearsal, Sam?"

"Good, today she's, she's letting us go early and" Sam was beyond nervous the woman remembered her name but she didn't, she knew she had a rehearsal but she got caught like listening her conversation "I..."

"What?" Lena furrows her brows placing her hands on Sam's arms "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling stupid" Sam shook her head looking a side not trying to look at the woman who was being sweet "I... don't... remember-your-name"

Lena again smiled looking at her face, how someone could be this cute and adorable

"Sam, you bitch, where are you?! You made it!" Gayle was screaming happy with Mera behind

Mera and Gayle found Sam and Lena in that close position and Mera wanted to make Gayle stop, at her sight they were cozy.

"Whoops" Gayle laughed "Hello Miss Luthor" Lena pulled back her hands from Sam's arms "Sammy where you been?" She put an arm around Sam's shoulders

"Miss Luthor how are you?" Mera asked kindly 

"Good, thanks for ask Mera, how the rehearsal went?" Lena couldn't avoid to check on Sam and Gayle

"Awesome, here our little white lily is the soloists" Gayle kissed Sam's cheek 

Sam got surprised "I am what?!" That's the only she could say when Gayle pulled her into a hug

"Congratulations Sam" Lena liked the expression of Sam it was funny but adorable

"I can't go for today celebration but tomorrow if you want Miss Luthor can come to my home. We will celebrate Sam's first solo and ours Corps"

"I don't going to celebrate anything" Sam said in the arms of Gayle "Now I have to train harder

Lena checked her watch "I have to get going, once again congratulations" she placed a hand on Sam's back "Congratulations ladies" 

Gayle unhold the big hug staring proud at her friend "Don't be dull" 

"Maybe not today, but we will do tomorrow" Mera assured "You have to go with Arthur tonight"

"Its tonight?" Sam sighed seeing Mera nod

"Right you have this show tonight..." Gayle said thoughtful "Hey are two leaving me alone?"

"Yes, BUT if you want to can come with me to the show" 

"Yay!" Gayle now was happy "Let's go let's go"

"I totally forgot about the cocktail" Sam said going to the dressing room

 

 Arthur looked really handsome in that suit, he was waiting outside the building where Sam lived at the end of stairs. Sam descended the stairs with a soft smile on her face seeing Arthur hand in the air waiting for her. The man was a real gentleman.

"Thank you for coming" He said holding her hand "You look beautiful"

"You have cut your hair" Sam smiled walking to his car seeing the man touch the back of his head

"Yes, the long hair wasn't appropriate anymore, wait" Arthur jogged to open the door for her "Seriously thank you for coming Sam"

"It's a formal party so there's no way to meet Dinah" Sam said once the two of them were inside the car

Arthur turn on the engine "That's why you don't go out with the others?"

"Yes" Sam said awkward "A few months ago Dinah and I were in the same party and was awful"

"Well in that case I will try to attend more cocktails for you to come with me"

Sam turn her head to the man who had this charming smile driving calm. He actually was the greatest friend she had. Not to think less of Mera or Gayle, but the man as Mera always understood her breakdowns or when she needed time for herself, even Krypto adored the couple, the dog used to ignore Gayle when she was at home watching movies with her.

 

"You look good but you should use contacts" Lena pointed 

"Have you ever tried to take off one contact after a party?" Kara rose her brows

"Kara, I wear contacts almost the time" Lena pointed to her eyes looking thru the window of their limo

"Right, yup, you do" Kara laughed "I have heard Bruce Wayne is gonna be there"

Lena took a deep breath "I don't know, but it would be nice of him, he haven't been in the last, or the one before. It's annoying to go these cocktails when one of your partners are not there"

"Hope he will this time" 

"Me too" Lena really wished 

 

During the night Sam and Arthur were all the time together, he introduced her to several important people and most of them mistaken her to Mera. Thing that bothered him a little because some of them thought different about their relationship. Lena talking to a CEO of National City's bank noticed Sam with a tall man that she have seen a few times in meetings. Arthur and Sam were at the terrace when they heard a man calling Arthur's name

"Mr. Wayne" Arthur nodded shaking his hand "Long time no see" 

"Daily Planet and Wayne Industries are making me busy lately. Who's this beautiful lady?" Bruce pointed Sam with

"Samantha Arias, Mr. Wayne nice to meet you" Sam smiled a little

"What you do for living Samantha?" Bruce was really curious

"Bru-" Arthur didn't like him around his friends

"She's a ballerina, Bruce, one of the best I ever seen" Lena said from behind him making him turn around

"Look who's here" Bruce said pleased then hugged her quick "How's my greatest partner?"

"Busy because you haven't come here until today"

"I may apologize for that" Bruce smiled sorry

"Mr. Wayne do you mind a word?" Arthur said serious they had to discuss something about the Daily Planet

Bruce looked at the man "Of course, Lena, Samantha. If you excuse us" Bruce lead the way to the other side of the terrace

Lena approached Sam with a glass of whiskey, and Sam smiled shy. Lena in that dark red dress looked stunning. She gulped, trying to find words.

"Are you enjoying this lovely night?" Lena asked cautious 

"It's amazing I have never been in a-" Sam made a hand gesture "-It's amazing Miss Luthor"

Lena placed a hand on Sam's hand who was holding a glass of water "Lena, remember?"

Sam smiled again shy "Lena" she licked her lips 

"You look gorgeous Sam" Lena hold her breath checking her out trying not to be that obvious

Sam looked down at her black dress with an apperture at the height of middle of her left thigh and giggled "I didn't know what to wear, I actually forgot that today we had this" Sam smiled a little

"Your boyfriend is lucky"

Sam shook her head "Arthur is only a friend" She corrected quickly "I think he's tired of hear that tonight"

"Hear what?" Lena was showing interested in that

"People has been saying that if we-" Sam made an awkward face "Are something else than friends. Mera in the other hand would have laugh at their faces, but he's too kind all the time to do such  a thing"

"So you are single?" Lena bit her lower lip staring at Sam's mouth

Sam nodded not noticing Lena's eyes but drinking a little bit of her water. Lena in that moment got important information but not the enough to know if she could do something or how to keep asking a little more further.

"Have... have you" Sam tried to say something to break the silence

"What are you drinking Sam?" Lena took the last sip of her Whiskey

Sam opened her mouth, Lena was making feel shy don't knowing why "W-Water it's water" 

"Are you okay?" Lena tilted her head to the left

"I don't know why am I nervous around you" Sam bit the inside of her cheek

"You shouldn't" Lena smiled "I don't bite" -much-

 "Hey you" Kara came breaking their moment "Hi!"

Sam smiled "Hi"

"I'm Kara" 

"Sam"

Lena looked to where Arthur and Bruce were, wishing Kara not to be there 

"Lena if you don't mine I found an old friend, James, and we are going to-"

"Okay" Lena said quick, making Kara frown soft but smiled anyway "We'll talk later?"

"I'll call you" Kara said looking suspicious at the two "Have a great night Sam"

Lena and Sam stared at Kara leave before look at each other and smile nervously

"You, teacher? Uhm Mrs. Dubois is here" Lena added

"She's here?" Sam tried to look inside 

"If you want we can go with her until your friend Arthur, is free" Lena made an step to the direction but Sam made her stop grabbing her right arm with her left hand

"No, please, no" Sam shook her head "I wouldn't know what to say beside things of ballet"

"Are you always this cute?" Lena squinted her eyes with half smile

Sam felt her heart racing when Lena said those words and pulled back her hand from Lena's arm trying not to smile as big as she wanted 

"Lena we have something to discuss" Bruce said next to them "You may excuse us Samantha" he did a gesture making Lena frown and walk preoccupied

Arthur came back the Sam's side checking Sam's face.

"He didn't let us time to say goodbye" That's the only that came out from Sam's mouth 


	4. Welcome to National city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides the few times Lena has been attending to the rehearsals, she couldn't have the opportunity to talk to Sam again. Lena has found that whiskey and ballet have become her favorite things lately. The new incorporation to the NCPD has made Maggie gladly surprised also Alex to have an old friend in the Police Department will make their work even better

Captain Lane walked fast to her office with a funny expression on her face. There were only a day that happened. And that day was when Lex Luthor got in jail. Alex followed the woman with her sight

"Anything?" 

Alex moved her head to the right to seeing Maggie sit in her desk "What?"

"You've been staring at Captain's office for a while" Maggie pointed with her head

"She's happy, why she's happy? I mean is not like she shouldn't be happy but she's like in a rainbow ride" Alex explained making a face

"Who knows, but probably it would be big" Maggie shrugged 

"Maybe" Alex said thoughtful 

"I found a new place where they make ice cream with rice milk. Do you wanna come?"

Alex gulped and nodded resigned "Sure, is not like that's disgusting"

Maggie rolled her eyes and scoffed "Come on you'll love the chocolate one"

"Oh thank lord they are flavored"

 "Dork" Maggie smiled showing those dimples

 

Mrs. Dubois has making the cast work harder she asked a line in which Sam had to do en avant, brisé, followed by bravura ending en élevé with gran jeté. Everyone have noticed that lately Mr.Dubois is harder with Sam, and she doesn't even complain. She only do as she's told showing her potential not all of it. Mrs.Dubois a few days ago after class discovered Sam and Barry trying a few moves and one of them were fish dive in perfect execution for two people that never had been dancing together before. In that moment she saw the possibility of Black Swan in a future after this interpretation.

"Come on Sam" Gayle begged seeing her best friend stretching

"Nope, I can't. I have to take Krypto for a walk and then work in my positions" Sam felt her legs tensed even stretching

"But after taking him in a walk we could go with your friend Barry to drink something, come on"

Sam smiled looking at her with complicity "I will tell you something later" Sam shakes her legs but still nothing

"Use the wall" Gayle pointed with her finger to the wall

"Why don't you help me?" Sam leaned down touching her ankle

Gayle sighed moving her hands in the air in a motion to show her to come. Sam stretched her leg going up, over Gayle's shoulder will this hold her ankle, making a step closer. Sam grunted feeling cramps. Maybe all that work in non-stop was making her feel that.

Lena was walking around the building when she saw something catching her interest. A blonde woman who always greeted her kindly had Sam's leg on her and Sam making sounds that she didn't expected to hear there.

"Can you push a little?" Sam asked closing her eyes

"Sam these cramps are going to get worse if you keep forcing yourself" 

Lena knocked the metallic frame door leaning into it with her arms crossed. Gayle was the first to look at, and for the information Mera has told her, it was fun to see Lena around Sam.

"Miss Luthor, how are you?" Gayle greeted and Sam opened her eyes

"Not as good as you two are" Lena smiled soft

Gayle looked at Sam leg for a moment and stepped back making her friend put down her leg. Sam was about to get red

"Hi" Sam said softly

"How was your practice?" Lena asked touching her wristband holding her mobile phone with the other hand

"Our princess here is gonna break a muscle is she doesn't rest, but she think that is nothing for simple humans" Gayle shrugged

Sam nudged her elbow to Gayle's side trying to make her shut up then Sam looked at Lena guilty and touched the back of her head

"Listen-" Lena got a call interrupting her, she looked at her phone and sighed annoyed "I have to take this. We will talk later" Lena said serious and picked the call speaking in French walking away

Gayle waited until Lena was far away feeling Sam stare at her "Isn't she hot?"

"Yes" Sam replied without thinking before yell at her friend "What's your problem?"

"Did you just said yes?" Gayle raised her brows smiling

"What?" Sam felt confused 

 "You think that Lena Luthor is hot" Gayle teased with a playful voice

Sam opened her eyes wide open "Wha-" She really didn't know how to end this conversation "If you thought by any chance we would go out, three seconds ago the last string of hope has broken" Sam turn around and left Gayle with a funny smile growing in her face

 

Mera was in a coffee shop waiting in the line when someone touched her shoulder. She looked to the right, and there was Dinah, smiling soft, gentle and always. The first impulse Mera felt was to slap her face but when she opened her arms, Mera hug her. The line moved but them moved out

"What are you doing here?" Mera touched Dinah's hair

Dinah tilted her head to a side then to the other "I'm moving here" 

"You are moving here?" Mera got surprised 

"I got an offer and my captain recommended me, even tho he didn't wanted me to go. But he said if I really wanted this..." Dinah half smiled

"Dinah why are you moving here?" Mera couldn't help but ask the truth

Dinah breathed slowly "I miss Sam" Dinah shook her head "I do miss her and if she's here working for this dance company and signed two years, this time I'm going to do it right"

Mera tried to do a sympathetic gesture "Dinah... Sam is fine" 

"I know she's fine"

"Dinah you don't get it" 

"I know she miss me too"

"Capuccino, soy milk with vanilla, for Canary" A barista called

Dinah checked on the Barista holding her paper cup "I have to go. Please don't tell her I'm here, I want to surprise her. I'm glad to see you Mera" Dinah kissed Mera's cheek before picking her coffee and leave

"This is a mess" Mera sighed taking her phone from her back pocket 

 

Lena was looking for Sam and finally found her alone in one of the practice rooms with soft music in the background. The woman was in the floor massaging her left leg with a pain expression.

"Do you need a painkiller?" Lena walked towards Sam

Sam looked up seeing Lena walking with that pencil skirt and licked her lips shaking her head "No... I just need to keep massaging a little" 

"Sam you look in pain" Lena crossed her arms "I've been seeing you this week and you are mesmerizing to watch but still you are working too hard" 

Sam tried to stand up but again a cramp made her stay in the floor "Why..." Sam breathed

"Let me help you" Lena extended her hands "Come here"

Sam hesitant took Lena's hands and stood up slowly making a pain gesture, standing close to Lena "Thank you"

"Are you going to do something later?"

"No, I'm have to go home, my dog" Sam was staring at Lena's eyes, green, light green eyes

Lena's face light up "Do you have a dog?" She tight softly Sam hands that she still had on hers

Sam smiled big "Yeah, it's a white Akita Inu" 

Lena liked that smile and more that happy expression "I think I don't know that breed"

"It's Japanese. Uhm have you seen Hachiko?"

Lena made an apologetic smile "I don't watch movies too much. But what's his... her... name?"

"His name is Krypto" Sam was feeling excited talking about her dog

"Interesting name, I would love to meet him" Lena for a moment looked at Sam's lips 

Sam felt again a cramp making her lean down a little, placing a hand on Lena's shoulder. Lena got worried at this and shook her head.

"I'm taking you home" Lena said serious "You can't be like this and your practices are over. Can you stand by yourself for a moment?"

"Lena I'm fine I just need to warm up again and this will go" Sam put away the hand Lena was holding and did the same with her hand on Lena's shoulder 

"Is that your bag?" Lena pointed at a light blue sports bag

"Yes but-"

"You are telling me your address and I'm taking you home" Lena ordered "I have to take care of one of our best dancers" Lena said picking Sam's bag placing it on her left shoulder. Sam giggled soft at the look of the woman and Lena looked at her raising a brow "Not my color right?"

"It is but that sports bag doesn't match with your outfit"

"Damn it. I thought this would match with everything" Lena joked making Sam smile grow bigger "Come on you can lean on me" Lena placed an arm around Sam's waist at the same time she put an arm around Lena's shoulders. Sam looked at the side of Lena's face walking with her phone in her ear "I need my car in the door in five minutes, thank you"

Sam and Lena were outside waiting for Lena's car. A black Ashton Martin stopped after minute, a man in a black suit went out. He gave the keys at Lena almost without look at her face. Lena helped Sam to go inside in the passengers seat. The man placed the sports bag in the trunk and waited until Lena got in the drivers seat only nodding at her.

Dinah was staring at all this drinking her cappuccino on her car. Lena Luthor and her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend. Too soon to make an assumption. Dinah never was the jealous type, but this wasn't something good to look at. Dinah checked her watch, and it was time to go to the police department.

 

The captain reunited everyone in the middle of the office at the end of the stairs, she checked the clock and looked up glad. Everyone was waiting there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce you to our new incorporation to the department. Dinah Drake" Captain Lane announced in front of everyone, seeing the woman walk down the stairs "Welcome to National City" the booth of them shaken hands "I will give you work in a few"

"Thank you captain" Dinah smiled

Dinah shook hands with her new co-workers, and at the end she stopped in front of Maggie. Alex knew she know that woman, but Maggie was the first to do a move, hugging her like she know her.

"Vegan team assemble" Maggie smiled pulled back

"You look good Maggie"

"I know you..." Alex said putting her hand in Dinah's upper arm

Dinah looked funny "Danvers your memory with people you went to the training camp is awful" 

Alex mouth fell open, Maggie laughed and Dinah waited until Alex realized where they meet. 

"Drake..." Alex said shocked "Holy moly"

"Come on I love hugs" Dinah stepped back from Maggie and hugged Alex

"I didn't know you were moving from Gotham" Maggie shoved her hands in her back pockets

Dinah looked to the window of the Captain then to the women she had in front "I needed a little bit of sun in my life. You know Gotham" 

Captain Lane peeked out from her office "Drake, in my office, now" 

"I'll see you in a bit" 

 

Krypto has his huge head on Lena's lap. Sam got really impressed when she opened the door and the dog didn't bark at Lena or something, even when Lena helped her to sit the dog didn't tried to make her stay away because his protective nature with his owner. The only time Krypto tried to jump on Sam as he always used to do, Lena shaped her fingers at the dog saying no, and he sat immediately.

"Don't you want me to help you?" Lena asked petting Krypto's head

Sam was in the bathroom changing her clothes "Huh... no" She had her arm locked with a sleeve 

"Who's a good puppy? You are, yes you are" Lena smiled when the dog nudged his head in her land wagging his tail

Sam smiled hearing Lena "Huh, Lena?" 

"Yes?" Lena stood up walking towards the bathroom followed by Krypto wagging his tail. Lena looked at him mouthing sit and the dog did "Do you need something?"

"Actually yes, I'm stuck" Sam tried to pull down her arm again but nothing

Lena switched the doorknob finding the bathroom door was open. She couldn't help but laugh seeing Sam in that weird position hearing Sam huff.

"How did you even-" Lena said between laughs moving Sam's shoulder to her chest and pulling the sweater that was locking her moves and free her arm then helped her to take that sweater off. The two woman stared at each other's eyes, Lena placing her hands to Sam's abdomen touching a scar she had "What is this?" Lena stroked the scar with her index finger and middle finger.

"When I was little a friend playing with scissors was running and he stumbled falling on top" Sam gulped. Lena's hands were warm and soft against her skin "You are making me tickles"

"I'm sorry" Lena put her hands away slowly trying to make that moment last "Do you need anything else?"

Lena said that with a tone that sounded more like a pleade than an ask. Sam had the impulse to touch her, actually she wanted to kiss her. She always was that nice with her, that kind and caring. At that moment in her apartment Sam could feel confidence. More even having Lena looking at her face not everywhere else. She was shirtless only wearing her black bra and those tight leggings with warmers.

"Would you-" Krypto came into the bathroom "Would you like to stay and huh... I can make us something to eat" Sam nodded crossing her arms covering her chest 

"I really love to, but first can I take Krypto for a walk?" Lena looked down to the dog who had his leash in the mouth "Because I think he's trying to tell us something, and you can Take your shower" 

Sam smiled big looking at Lena kneeling easily with that skirt "Would you do that for me?"

"I think he likes me" Lena said making the dog walk out of the bathroom with her behind "I'm taking your keys" Lena said putting the dog's clouds cloth collar. Sam had a little bit of a mess her apartment but Krypto's stuff were in order "Lets go buddy" Lena took the keys and the dog's leash going out

Sam sighed deeply with a hand over her heart. She barely know this woman but she was beyond good with her. Even her body reacted in an unexpected way. She was turned on

 

 Lena was talking to her mobile phone while walking with Krypto in a familiar park. Lena could swear she has been there before

"Cancell all I have to do for the rest of the day" Lena smiled big seeing the dog funny walk he was like doing little jumps "Yeah but I will call later Mr. Wayne" Lena stop in a tree while Krypto was peeing "Perfect, I will turn off my phone, thank you" Lena hang up the phone

Lena was making her way out of the park after three rounds with Krypto. In her way out of the park she found Kara walking in.

"Lena" Kara smiled

"Hi" Lena smiled back and the dog sat in front of Lena to make the two of them have a prudent distance between them

"Who is this?" Kara was about to pet the dog's head but she sneeze making her hand away

"It's a friend's dog, she's not feeling well and this buddy is a charm" Lena put a hand in his head and Krypto waggled his tail happy "What you doing here?" Lena asked curious 

"Lena I live near" Kara laughed 

"I knew this park was familiar..." Lena looked around


	5. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months trying hard, Gayle has made it, she has convinced Sam to go to a date with someone. Dinah haven't contacted with Sam yet because she was looking for a better apartment near the park where Sam lives, luckily her friendship with Alex Danvers and Maggie has make her be far from the woman these last two weeks. Mera is feeling horrible lying to her bestfriend because Dinah has requested it and Lena every time is bonding more with Sam and even Sam's face lit up when she see the woman

Sam was in her apartment waiting until the last moment to change her clothes. Today she wasn't in the mood, Lena took her home but leaved soon because she still had work to do, and also Sam was thinking it was because she told her that she had a date. A date she didn't wanted but anyway accepted. Krypto was chewing a toy making it squeak every time he bit hard the puppet. 

The day was good she was hanging out more with Barry even he introduced her to his girlfriend, they were adorable together. It was refreshing going out with new friends that didn't ask her -why are you not dating someone? Put yourself together. Let's go parties- Ok, all those phrases were Gayle's. 10 minutes to the hour she had this date and she wasn't moving. Sam moved from the couch to her bed and laid down, patting on her tigh to make Krypto jump on bed and do her company. She agreed to the date not to show up.

Krypto raised his ear like something had got his attention and wagged his tail a little, Sam was staring at him because it usually didn't do that if not was any of her friends. The dog began to whine and moved to the door waiting, Sam sit up frowning because she wasn't expecting anyone and Gayle wouldn't be that ass to bring that girl to her home. Someone knocked at her door twice and Krypto scratched the door with one of his paws.

"Hello?" Sam said out loud standing up and someone knocked at the door again twice. Sam put the latch chain before take a peek

"Sam" It was Dinah's voice and Sam almost fainted "Can you open the door?" Dinah put her hands in the back pockets of her jean waiting for Sam to open the door, she was hearing her dog anxious for her to open the door "Sam?"

Sam looked down at her clothes and stepped back from the door not knowing if open the door like that or change at least her sweat pants. Dinah have seen her a lot of times with sports clothes but this was the first time in months since they broke up they seen each other again. Krypto again scratched the door but this time barked. Sam shush him while she ran fast to change her pants into a tight jeans. She almost fall a couple times jumping towards the door.

Dinah had leaned on the wall behind her waiting with now her arms crossed on her chest with a leg bend to the wall in her usual pose. She was looking to the floor when Sam opened the door and the dog went out first jumping on her making sounds of happiness.

"Hey big baby" Dinah kneeled trying to make the dog stop his actions while this super excited licked her face "Krypto stop" she laughed

"I think he's happy to see you" Sam licked her lips breathing slowly

Dinah kissed the dog's head standing up looking at Sam "And you don't?" Dinah clenched her jaw 

 

Gayle around 23:00 made her way to Sam't apartment, she even had to blew off her date because she was that mad she couldn't even focus on the woman she was with. The blonde woman stood in her tracks checking at a car she knew. A man was walking out from the door and she ran to hold the door and went inside fast. Gayle knocked at a door repeatedly until Sam opened the door with a smile on her face that faded away when she saw the expression her friend had. The blonde woman looked inside seeing the woman staring back at her

"I don't know what are you doing here, but get out" Gayle went inside the house facing Dinah

Dinah stood up from the couch with a defiant smile "Why don't you calm down Gayle" 

Sam put herself in the middle of the two woman "Gayle no, Dinah sit there" she pointed to the other side of the couch and took Gayle's wrist taking her towards the kitchen while her friend stared with an hateful expression to her ex-girlfriend

Gayle pulled her wrist from Sam's grip "What the fuck is she doing here?" Gayle whispered throught her teeth

"She just came here to talk" 

"Just to talk? She drove from Gotham here to talk" Gayle snapped, she really wanted to punch that woman's face

"Gayle..." Sam sighed "We were catching up"

"Catching up" Gayle nodded and rolled her eyes touching the bridge of her nose "Does Mera know she's here?"

Sam shook her head "No. Its fine, we are just talking" 

"You are gonna make this up to me" Gayle pointed her index finger to Sam's face leaving the kitchen. She stood a few meters away from Dinah who looked really comfortable on the couch "Fuck you" 

Dinah rose her brows in surprise seeing the woman leave the apartment slamming the door behind her "wow" Dinah laughed

"Sorry about that" Sam hold her left arm with her right hand

"Come here baby boy" Dinah called Krypto "I think she's still mad at me" she was petting the dog

Sam's voice mail jumped -Hi Sam, It's Lena, you might be out yet on your date night. Listen tomorrow I am going to a art Expo/show and I know you like the artist which I'm not telling you who is. Let me know something later- Sam smiled warm staring at her phone

"Who's... who's Lena and what date?" Dinah asked kind of worried

Sam sat next to Dinah "Gayle wanted me to go out with one of her night friends, I wasn't that excited about it. Gayle just wanted me to go out" she explained looking at the details of Dinah's face "She thinks I am only working" 

"And Are you only working?" Dinah cupped a side of Sam's face with a hand

Sam moved back putting away her ex-girlfriend hand and shook her head "Lena is making me go out into formal events and not wilding like Gayle"

"Who's this Lena again?" Dinah played fool she knew perfectly who that woman was but not the intention towards her ex

"A friend, she's super kind and and sweet. Two weeks ago she take me home when I was feeling bad. Everyone in the company loves her" Sam said happy "Well except Mrs. Dubois who doesn't like people and Dereck that I don't know why the other day he yelled at her and she almost fired him"

"Does she bought the dance company you are working in?"

 "No, no... she just invest in art" Sam nodded touching Krypto's ears

Dinah studied Sam happy expression talking about this woman, she didn't like it because they were back together and yet didn't know the intention of Lena Luthor to Sam. Even Sam put away her hand when she started talking about this business woman.

 

 

Lena woke up in the morning with half of her body rolled into the covers with a light hangover. This was the last time she drinked scotch that fast, luckily her drunk self always used to leave a bottle of water next to her bed. She drank the water like she have been in the desert for a week. Lena woke up from bed going to the bathroom and she regreted the idea because it was all white and shiny. She looked for her sunglasses and saw she had a text message of Sam confirming she wanted to go with her. She answered last night. Lena didn't know when everything after she got home alone was fuzzy. Lena wore her sunglasses and had her dark blue shirt open she didn't know what to do. She was moving to a side to other trying to put her ideas together. The best option was call Sam and she did entering to the bathroom

Sam was in the park with Krypto "Lena?" she answered with a smile

"Hey cutie" Lena turn on the faucet, pouring cold water filling the sink "How are you feeling?" Lena applied cold water to the back of her neck

"Good, i'm taking a walk with Krypto" Sam always used the take her phone in a way she could bite her little finger when she was nervous  "How... how are you?"

"If you ever see me drinking scotch take that away from me" Lena laughed soft

Sam smiled funny hearing her friend "Gayle uses to drink bloody mary for hangovers" Sam tried to help her

"Don't worry, I just need like 5 glasses of water and I'd be ok" Lena checked herself at the mirror "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, no, I... just tell me the adress and I will meet you there" Krypto pulled the leash hard seeing a dog he didn't liked "Krypto"

"How's your ankle?" Lena began to undress

Sam sighed "Better I just rested as you told me. I wanted to practice at home but... you are convincing"

"That's my girl" Lena mumbled taking off one sleeve of her shirt

Sam got red feeling her body burn at those words "I haven't thank you for taking care of me..."

"None taken. I'm gonna get a shower and pick you up in two hours, okay?"

"Len-" Lena hang up and Sam checked her screen's phone and laughed at herself

 

Dinah was searching something on the record files, not finding what she wanted. Maggie and Alex came in one of them with squinted her eyes at Dinah but smiling, it was Maggie.

"What's bugging you?" 

"Nothing..." Dinah faked a pleased smile

"Liar" Alex pointed sitting at Dinah's desk

Dinah rolled her eyes shaking her head softly "It's nothing, I was looking for files" 

"About?" 

"Detective Sawyer, the interrogatory is over" Dinah stood up ignoring the question

"Are you coming with us for lunch?" Alex proposed

"Sure, where are we going?" Dinah asked

"Somewhere with burguers for Alex"

"Awesome, I will take only fries" Dinah joked

"We are taking my car" Alex walked fast happy

 “Your girlfriend is a happiness ball” Dinah leaned a little to Maggie making her smile condescending 

 

Arthur and Mera were in the arts exposition. It was a plan Arthur had been trying to do from months. The previous expositions were on week days and that didn’t allowed Mera to go with him because the dance corps rehearsals and practices. He even thought to take Sam but he really wanted to go with her fiancée. The man was lost in his thoughts when he felt Mera hitting his arm then grabbing his bicep with one hand. He looked to the direction she was looking at

”What is Sam doing with Lena Luthor” Arthur didn’t know they were good in terms

”I think she likes her?” Mera smiled pleased

”Sam likes Lena?” Now he was confused

”No, Lena likes Sam” Mera tangled her arms in one of him “Let’s go. We have to say Hi”

”Why?” He knew the best that Sam even with a friend she could get shy 

“Because they are here and it’s called manner, Arthur” Mera was pulling him towards her friend and Lena

”Mera I don’t think that this-“

”Sam!” Mera called, making Sam turn looking around until her gaze meet her

”Hey” Sam hugged her best friend, she looked at Lena and then again to her friend “How are you guys?”

”Fine, Arthur and were wanting to come to a kind of these Art expos” Mera had stepped back, now next to Arthur

”I am the one dragging her around here” Arthur smiled a little with this funny smile 

Lena approached Sam typing in her phone and looked up “Arthur, hi” She offered her hand to the attorney 

“Glad to see you again” the man shook softly Lena’s hand for a second “Let me introduce you” He put a hand in the lower back of Mera “My fiancée Mera”

”We know each other” Mera smiled big making her boyfriend look surprised “Arthur, Sam & I work together remember? Lena is one of the investors of the theatre and the studio”

”Don’t take much importance on it” Lena tried to take less importance to the subject

”Oh... right” Arthur nodded 

Lena took a look around “Today was ideal, so I wanted to come with Sam and she said Yes” Lena smiled proud 

“Are you having fun Sam?” Mera was really interested in this hang out

Sam smirked “I’m having really fun. Lena-“ Sam placed a hand on Lena’s arm is showing me a lot of things”

Mera claw her nails on Arthur’s upper arm of excitement, maybe this time the woman was really having fun with a woman she made friends only by herself, and even Mera was feeling the special connection of the two women


	6. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months has passed and the big day has become. Today is the day of the opening and everyone is beyond prepared and ready. With the back of Dinah in her life, Sam has realized that she didn’t need her as much as she expected or thought. Having Lena Luthor Around was making her feel happy, more because the simple things she did for Lena were big and the ones Lena considerate small ones were gigant for Sam.  
> Dinah feels jealousy about Lena because that woman is taking away her ex girlfriend from her

The alarm clock began to black in the small apartment, Krypto woke up going next to his human bed wagging his tail. Sam wasn’t moving but making a soft grunt covering her head with a pillow. That old clock worked really well, Dinah gave her that as a gift once after a day Sam got late to her dates. Krypto barked twice making Sam jump. 7:00am. Lena last night were there watching movies until 3:00am and left half hour later because they kept talking a little. Sam didn’t wanted her to leave, but at the end Lena put her on bed and left.

“Good morning big baby boy” Sam opened an eye and the dog jumped on bed trying to lick her face “Okay okay, I’m moving” she stretched her arm to turn off the clock and after a few tries she made it

Sam got up and took a long shower that lasted 30 minutes, she was that sleepy that she needed first cold water then warm to put her body on for the long day. She was ready to take her dog for a long walk before she had to leave and do a lot of things for work. The took Krypto’s leash and opened the door just in time when Dinah was about to knock.

”Hi” Dinah smiled big

”hey” Sam got surprised and Dinah leaned for a kiss. Sam closed the gap “What are you doing here this early?” Another kiss made Sam laugh

”Yesterday you told me that today was your big day so, Tea Matcha with soy milk and a hint of cinnamon, aromatic, huh?” Dinah raised a paper-cup seeing Sam smile big “Was it, right?”

Krypto was trying to make Dinah step back from Sam with his head to put himself in the middle. Dinah gave the tea to Sam and kneel down to pet her dog.

“Yeah but you didn’t had to”

“I really wanted” Dinah looked up

Sam wasn’t feeling the same for her but she was trying ”You are sweet”

”Let’s go for his walk” Dinah took the leash from Sam’s hand brushing their hands 

“Have you woke up really early” Sam thoughtful pointed

”Actually I haven’t slept yet”

”Dinah...” Sam reprimanded making Dinah laugh lightly

 

 “Oh and by the way you are fired Dereck” Lena had her arms crossed and touched her left brow with her left hand for a moment “I would like to recommend you to find a good lawyer”

 “You can’t fire me, I made all this” The man slammed the palm of his hands on the desk “I am the one who put all these people together”

Lena smirked “And we appreciate for your hard work, but stealing almost the 40% of the gainings thinking that I wouldn’t know. Thinking that we are the good landlords that don’t know what happens on their business and having the sighltly thought that I was stupid enough to trust in you after I caught you the first time” She shook her head “You have luck it’s only me telling you this and not Bruce Wayne” Lena uncrossed her arms turning her body to the right towards the door “Pack your stuff, your replacement is on its way” Lena leaved the office breathing heavily

Luckily Lena discover this breach two weeks ago and made a plan B to cover all until this day. She didn’t wanted to do it in a dramatic way, the main day of the first opening, but the woman who would be in charge from now on of Dereck’s duties was making her way to National City and all the people were prepared to check on everything would be ok and perfect for the night.

Lena went down to visit Sam to try to distract her from this mess and found her doing one of her favorite things to look at. Stretching all her body, clenching her muscles, breathing paused with every move. Lena knocked at the door of her personal dress-room. The thought of the day they told Sam she had her own dressroom as the soloist and how happy she was but still shocked made Lena’s week. The woman always had her dressroom open and her friends Gayle and or Mera always were there with her. Sometimes the guy called Barry.

Sam turned stopped her motions opening her eyes checking on the mirror who was there and turned around smiling big seeing Lena leaned at the frame door. She extended her arms after doing two strides envolving her arms around the younger Luthor with a hand in the back of her neck and her lips touching the spot behind Lena’s ear. When Sam was happy she used to do that and Lena loved those moments. Sam closed a little the other hand she had on the middle of her friend’s back.

The hug lasted almost a minute, a long minute, not enough for the two. Sam smiled resting her cheek on the side of Lena’s head and the shorter woman did something the other loved because this was like a game. The black haired woman graced her teeth on the crook of Sam neck making her giggle and unfold her arms from her. Sam touched the place Lena bit her with the tip of her fingers.

”How are you feeling?” Lena licked her lips seeing the fun stare her friend had

Sam sighed happy “Good, nervous” Sam bit her lower lip seeing how Lena’s eyes fallen to her mouth from her eyes “Excited” 

Lena pursed her lips then smirked “Glad to hear. Listen, I’m just wanna wish you-“

”No, no, no” Sam covered Lena’s mouth with her hand “Don’t say it”

Lena wanted to smile ”I wmanted tmo smay a gmood day” That part was sort of muffled

 “A good day?” Sam frowned taking her hand back “New lipstick?”

Lena nodded “Yes and yes, this one doesn’t move an inch. I know how superstitious dancers and actors are, don’t worry” one corner of Lena’s lips curled up

The two of them were having a moment, a silent one. They were having these more frequently. Dinah came interrupting them clearing her throat 

”Hi Lena” she smiled awkwardly 

“Hi there, I’m gonna leave you two, I should be checking on the crew, and find out if Mera is okay, she wasn’t feeling good lately” Lena smiled to Dinah “See you later”

Dinah followed Lena go for a while then looked at Sam who turned around to keep getting ready, she went to sit on her dress table taking one of her brushes. Dinah closed the door of the dressing room and sat on the couch

”Are you nervous?”

“When we are more near to the hour I’m getting better” Sam opened her mouth while she was applying mascara 

Dinah smiled tilting her head to the left “If I didn’t know that this is important I would take you right now in the floor” 

Sam giggled rolling her eyes standing up “maybe after the show” Sam got closer to her and leaned down to give her a kiss

Dinah wanted to ask her something about their actual relationship but it wasn’t neither the moment or place.

 

Mera was holding her head with her two hands breathing slowly. It was almost a month since she wasn’t feeling well. Today was the worst of all the days, she only wanted to puke every now and sometimes groggy. Gayle brought her a bottle of water worried. They noticed Lena in there because she was greeting everyone on the crew until she reached them.

”Sweet lord Mera, are you okay?” Lena placed a hand on her forehead “Not fever”

”Lena I don’t think Mera should go out to scene” Gayle was wearing her makeup and dress

Mera took a sip of water “I’m fine, I just need a little bit more of water” 

“You almost faint fifteen minutes ago Mera” 

“You are not going on scene” Lena decided serious “Have you considered about being pregnant?”

Mera raised her head looking at Lena with her eyes wide open “What?”

”Oh my... yes!” Gayle almost yelled

”You have the symptoms” Lena raised her brows, shrugged and folded her arms

Mera began to count weeks she was feeling that way. 5 weeks. And tried to think in a day in which she didn’t do it with Arthur, because since their engagement they were like bunnies every time they got home

”Fuck” Mera breathed

”That’s why the baby is coming” Gayle hugged her friend tight

Lena smiled with sympathy “Congratulations” Lena looked around “I have to find your replacement” 

 “We are going to be aunts” Gayle knit her brows smiling 

 

The theater was full, people, important figures, media, and fortunately it went well. Backstage were a few things that almost ruin the night, one of them were Mera, the confusion on the wardrobe, the problem with the walkie-talkies. Lena saw all the spectacle from the side with technical gear that didn’t worked leaving her aphonic at the end of the night because she had to yell orders several times to coordinate. Bruce Wayne reunited with her when all the public left. He congratulated her for her hard work, it was supposed she only were to be there to put money like him, but she was so in the business making it work. He was going ahead to the after party but she didn’t wanted to go

Lena was wearing her red coat in her office and Sam came in with a huge bright smile still with the make up wearing a black coat

”You didn’t came to say bye” Sam waited in the entrance seeing Lena smirk shaking her head “Are you okay?” Lena just nodded and sighed “Lena” Sam began to worry because this was the first time her friend was giving her the cold shoulder “I’m sorry if I did something wrong I... I don’t know-” Sam didn’t know what else to say to her friend talk back to her

”No” Lena’s voice was raspy and cracked “You haven’t done anything wrong, Sam”

”What happened to your voice?” Sam stepped inside taking Lena’s face and then placing a hand in her neck “You have your neck cold”

”I’m fine” Lena tried to say but her voice was weak “The communications went down in the middle of the show” she forced her voice to try to match her tone and cleared her throat “Enjoy the after party, Sam” Lena put away her friend’s hands trying to move

Sam hold her breath Lena was being weird “I’m not going” she nervously smiled “I just wanna go home, even Mrs.Dubois already has chided me” 

“You should go, you are the soloist” Lena raised a brow “Goodnight Sam” once again Lena cleared her throat walking out of the office

Sam followed her “Lena, please, did I do something?” 

Lena stopped turning around walking towards Sam. She extended one hand towards her chest taking one of her lapels and pulled her closer. Their noses were touching and Lena checked Sam expression, she wasn’t surprised or scare or avoiding the motion

”My vocal chords hurts” Lena whispered almost on Sam lips

Sam felt shivers, that raspy, aphonic voice was sexy, her normal voice was sexy, and that way to pull her close kind of tired of her asking her things made Sam wanted to kiss her.

”I’m sorry, so sorry” Sam whispered with her eyes glued to Lena’s lips

Lena smiled licking her lips “I’m going home” she repeated leaning to give a kiss in her friend’s cheek but the woman moved her head and they kissed “Sam”

”kiss me” Sam’s heart beaten hard and her lower lip tremble 

Lena was dying to do that from months and she did. It were a long steamy kiss making them both to want more.

Mera was going to Lena’s office to tell her that she did a farmacy pregnancy test and that it was positive and that she was right, and saw all that. For a moment she was glad then the next second she was worried. It was true that Dinah and Sam were not back together but they were doing things, and this time Dinah was being really faithful to Sam


	7. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena last night made a mistake which she doesn’t remember a thing but the only thing Sure is that she liked to kiss Sam. In the other part of the city Mera is planing to tell her best friend about her possible pregnancy. Dinah finally is going to have what she wanted from months since she moved to National City chasing her ex

Lena woke up in the morning with a huge headache, every time she drink out of her home, she had hangovers. Too much morning light inside her room was the worst. She tried to grunt but also her throat was sore and painful. She moved to her side only to find a woman back covered by a silk sheet. Lena sighed tired and woke up from bed going to her bathroom wearing her bathrobe. Last night after Sam and her kissed was totally unnexpected. Even she felt happiness from the first time in months but she ended hooking up with some random woman after leave Sam at her home. She stared at the back of the sleeping woman while she brushed her teeth disappointed. Going to a club to clear her mind was the worst she did last night after having sex with the woman on her bed. Lena didn't even remembered her name, or where they met or else. Redhead with a small dragonfly tattoo on her back

 

 

"I'm so sorry to have miss your first solo" Dinah had the leash of Krypto

"It's okay, you'll have another time. I mean, you can't controll how many times they need you at the police station" Sam made a small smile "You are here at least"

Dinah smirked "I won't lose another one, I promise" Krypto looked at her "Right buddy?" A blonde woman passed them

"Sam?" a woman called Sam's name making her and Dinah turn around "Hi"

"Kara" Sam saw the woman walking towards them taking off her earbuds "Hi, I didn't know you came to this park" Kara had her runner outfit

"Hi Krypto" Kara bend down to pet the dog "Why are you so cute!" the dog wagged his tail at this and she looked up to the women "I live around here"

"Hi, who are you again and how do you know the name of my dog?" Dinah frown tilting her head to the right

Kara smiled pleased after petting the huge white akita inu and had a soft frown on her face "I thought it was Sam's" Kara looked at the woman

"Dinah" Sam sighed "She gave me Krypto for my birthday a couple years ago" Sam explained she didn't had to but she did anyway

"That's cute" Kara tried to smile but Dinah was staring at her not in a very friendly way "I'm sorry I'm Kara Danvers" she offered her hand and Dinah took her hand "Lena told me that last night ballet was beautiful, congratulations"

"Oh... you are friends with Lena" Dinah raised her brows, she was being investigating Lena lately.

"Yeah that's why I know this beautiful piece of heaven" Kara smiled again petting again Krypto

"What?" Dinah asked confused

"Long story" Sam kissed Dinah's cheek 

Kara felt a weird vibe between the two women in front of her "okay, uhm, It was nice to see you Sam, I'm gonna keep running. Bye Dinah"

"Bye Kara" Sam waved her hand a little

The blonde woman began to jog a little and then to run in her pace. Dinah squinted her eyes seeing her leave and Sam pull her from her arm to make her walk laughing. Sam was happy and wanted to take her breakfast where Dinah promised

 

Gayle cackled almost crying in infront of Mera and Arthur. The three were waiting for Sam for Lunch at Arthur's home. Mera wanted to tell her best friend that she was pregnant but hearing Gayle laugh and almost fall from the couch for the story of last night when Mera showed her fiance the pregnancy test were making them regret have invited the blonde cheeky woman. Mera last night waited until Arthur and her got home to drop the bomb. Barry went after the show to the farmacy because the man was fast at running and she needed to know it right there because after Lena's words and her replacement, obviously, she freaked out. That was something she couldn't hide to the company. Maybe Lena were that kind for the heat of the moment but the most sure were a permanet replacement when the belly grow in months for the safety of the baby. Even a week ago when Arthur joked about -Sure, we are gonna have a Baby after the wedding-. They had plans for kids but not now.

"I can't wait to see-" Gayle took a sip of her beer "-Sammy's face"

"I don't know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl yet but please be a healthy girl" Arthur had his arm crossed with a hand over his mouth

Mera hit his arm "Shut it... i'm not ready for this" she laid down in the couch with her head on Gayle's lap and her legs on Arthur's lap

"You will... you are already a mother to us" Gayle smiled

Arthur clapped his hand once "That's it i'm gonna take down my gym to make her a room, I like this neighborhood"

"Guys, can you stop to freak out" Gayle laughed "What if that test is wrong and she's not pregnant... she's a twig"

"Very funny Gayle" 

 

Sam got there with Dinah in her black yamaha vmax. Sam and Dinah rang the doorbell twice. Mera happily went to open the door but that happy expression faded when she saw Dinah there with Sam. The redhead didn't invite her, or told to her bestfriend anything about Dinah in the city the first time they've seen at the café that time so if they say a word by mistake her best friend  would know that she knew Dinah moved there months ago. And not the first time Dinah visited Sam the day she turned down the date Gayle organizated with a friend of hers.

"Hey you" Mera hugged Sam tight giving a glare to Dinah

"Hi Mera" Dinah smiled soft and waited until Mera gave a hug to her "Guys Gayle is here and won't be happy  if-"

"Sa-" Gayle jumped next to Mera "The fuck are you doing here?" Gayle frown deep when she noticed Dinah

"I wanted to say Hi"

"Hi, now you can leave" Gayle shoot back

"Can we just not do this now?" Mera sighed heavily

Sam wrapped a hand around Dinah's wrist "We won't" Sam stared to Gayle who just shook her head and went back to the living room

"Thank you for coming"

"I always do" Sam smiled big going inside with Dinah while Mera closed the door "Hi Arthur"

"Hi Sam-" He saw the woman behind Sam "Dinah"

"Hey Arthur" Dinah was nervous and concerned

Mera got the tense situation made her way to the middle of the living and began to wander "Alright, you two there and sit"

"What if Gayle is right?" Arthur spoke thoughtful and Sam and Dinah sat in the posite couch next to each other

"Yeah what if... I am right for once?" Gayle took Arthur's arm putting it around her shoulders leaning into his chest

Dinah snorted getting a glare from Sam, taking her hand into hers. Gayle only wanted to yell at Dinah to not touch her friend but she had to behave, today with the baby news wasn't the place.

Sam got confused "Right on what?"

"Remember when last night I got replaced? Mera looked at Sam "Probably I am pregnant" Sam's mouth got open and Dinah smiled big "Last night Barry got me a pregnancy test and I got positive"

Mera didn't wait have the huge jump Sam did to stand up and hug her tight for a second just to unwrap her arms around her because she was looking at her belly astonished

"Are we gonna be aunts?" Sam had tears on her eyes "Are you really having a baby?"

"Congratulations, dad" Dinah smiled warm to Arthur seeing the man smile back and her tension releaved

 

 

Kara looked at Lena in the most surprised way possible. She didn't know what to say. Lena had a guilty face. After get in Kara's home from lunch the dark haired woman tried to explain what happened between Sam and her but her voice wasn't the best yet. During the lunch time Lena even tried to talk about it but there were too much noise to let her talk in a normal volume without her voice get worst so at the end she told her when they reached Kara's place.

"You two did what?" Kara repeated like she wasn't had listen good

Lena cleared her throat "We makeout" Lena crossed her arm looking at the floor with a soft pout

"If I have listened good. You two makeout... then you dropped her at home, then you went out for a drink, in a club... when you woke up with miss redhead?"

Lena narrowed her eyes with a soft frown "Gosh she told me her name hours ago and I don't remember her" 

"Good lord" Kara took off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose "You..."

"I need to talk to her"

"You don't remember her name, what are you going to tell her?" Kara rushed "Hi unknown person thanks for the sex but I like another person?"

Lena rolled her eyes "I meant Sam"

"Right, yeah, right. Why didn't you told me this last night?" Kara sat over one of her legs to look better to Lena's face 

Lena shrug raising a brow "I don't know I was in a hype?" Lena for a moment thought about that word because she heard Kara saying that word several times when she was over excited by something

"Then you just like that decided to senseless fuck to a random woman"

Lena looked to the right then to Kara's face "I don't know, I took a few drinks and I don't even remember have talked with her or taken her home or do something with her. You should have seen how uncomfortable it was the morning when she got up and I had to tell her to leave" Lena slid down to sink on the couch covering half of her face "I'm such an idiot" Lena coughed then cleared her throat “I haven’t even texted her”

Kara felt pity for her best friend "You are not... shit happens, Lena" she put a hand on her best friend's arm "Now I wonder what she was doing with that woman this morning" she got Lena's attention

"What woman? redhead or blonde one?" Lena asked

Kara thought for a moment "Not that really blonde... more like light chestnut color hair or light auburn one? Dark green eyes. She had a really penetrating stare" she told slowly "Her name was..."

"Dinah?" Lena rose a brow 

"Yes! that one" Kara beamed "Those two have something weird"

"Weird? what weird?"

"I don't know... " Kara lied noticing the worry face of her friend and when Dinah said this morning -My dog- "Might be silly stuff"

"What silly stuff?" Lena stood up from the couch to go for a bottle of water at the fridge

Kara followed her best friend "They looked too cozy"

"Dinah's one of Sam friends"

 

Sam’s body got slammed against one of the walls of her apartment before Dinah pinned her and kissed her hard, hungry. Sam moaned soft feeling Dinah’s strong hands going from her stomach to her breasts under her tee and her mouth was attached to her pulse point. Krypto began to bark. Dinah was about to kiss Sam on the lips but stopped because of the dog

”You have spoiled him” Dinah gave a peck on Sam lips “And that’s bad”

Dinah roamed one of her hands in Sam’s waist until wrap an arm around and the other through the back of one of her thighs to lift her on top of her. Making Sam automatically wrap her legs around and attach her hands in the back of Dinah’s neck

”Is not my fault, he’s adorable” Dinah was carrying her to the mattress and Sam kissed her

Dinah broke the kiss when she stepped into one of Krypto’s toys on the floor. Krypto again barked “damn it” Sam laughed

”I think we should stop” Sam whispered at Dinah’s ear making her increased the arousal she was feeling

”Really?” Dinah gently tossed Sam in the mattress and then kissed her pressing her crotch against Sam center. 

“Kitchen” Sam breathed feeling Dinah’s hand going inside her tight jeans

Dinah reached the point she wanted with one of her hands, touching with her fingers how wet she was and smiled nibbling her jaw. Feeling the same effect she could make on Sam just like when they were dating. 

“Put Krypto in the kitchen” Sam clawed her nails on Dinah’s back dragging them to her lower back until feel her gun then Dinah taking out her hang holding a moan in her throat

Dinah kissed Sam lips before stand up and take off her tee with a smug smile and take the dog in the kitchen to leave him there. Sam knew this was bad to do this again with her ex but Lena didn’t told her anything in whole day and she needed sex


	8. We are friends, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena the whole week has been really busy on L-Corp to be able to check on the theater or the dance company, it looked like she have been avoiding Sam but she actually did not. I was dying to see her and talk about the kiss. Not only by text message or a call, she really wanted to talk in person. Sam trying to not feel miserable not seeing Lena that much or getting a real answer to every message Sam had sent her, her only way out had been Dinah who was specially sweet and caring these days

”on pointe” Mrs Dubois marked “Mera stretch your back” the music was playing “Pas de bourree” she was paying specially attention to Barry and Sam “Perfect...”

It was one of the most perfect rehearsals after the debut, Mrs Dubois felt proud about every single one dancer, specially on Sam. Even after everyone already have leave the building sometimes she could find the woman practicing there with music of a tape, it wasn’t the same as having the orchestra but the girl worked hard. She couldn’t keep telling her to go home a live a little because it looked like this world was more for her than anything else.

The music from the piano man stopped and everyone too holding the position “Alright, thank you to everyone” Mrs Dubois applauded and most of the dancers too, others were too tired “Time to go home, I’ll see you on Monday kids”

 

Mera and Gayle already have changed their clothes waiting outside for Sam. Dinah got in there seeing the two friends and took off her helmet turning off her motorcycle. She was using more the two wheels vehicle because Sam like it more than her car.

”How was the rehearsal?” Dinah walked next to them 

“Hey you” Mera greeted, Gayle only rolled her eyes “Great, luckily Lena didn’t told Mrs Dubois about our little invitee yet”

”Also the replaced for Dereck isn’t here either” Gayle told with her eyes glued to the entrance of the building

”It wasn’t supposed to have that woman working here already?” Dinah crossed her arms

”Dinah... what do you know?” Mera smirked “You have a name?”

”huh... nothing... I... Nothing...” Dinah shook her head making a face that made Mera laugh

”About time you DORK” Gayle shout out walking towards her friend “Please tell me you are not going home with Dinah” she whispered hugging her

”We are going to dinner. She wants to go a fancy restaurant” Sam whispered going with Gayle next to the other woman “Look at me I’m not even dress to”

”You always look good idiot”

Dinah smiled big seeing Sam “Are you ready?”

”Yeah, sure” Sam bit the inside of her cheek

”Where are you going guys?” Mera asked curious 

Dinah gave Sam her other helmet “I’m taking Sam to a really pretty restaurant with a friends of the police station” Dinah winked at Mera

”Trying to make things up you didn’t do years ago?” Gayle shoot making the three women look at her

”Gayle” Mera chided at her friend “We are better going, see you tomorrow at five, guys”

Dinah sighed tired and looked at the floor, Sam waved at her friends walking to the opposite side “I’m sorry about Gayle” Sam placed her hands around Dinah’s arm

”We are good, right? I mean good... this week we-” Dinah was nervous because the whole week they have been together in every sense. After work she picked Sam and go to her place or they stayed at Sam’s with Krypto

”Dinah we are fine” Sam made Dinah walk to the motorcycle “Let’s go” Sam kissed Dinah cheek

Lena’s car stopped in front of the sidewalk of the theater. Her chofer opened her door and she went outside seeing Sam wearing a helmet and then going with someone in a motorcycle. She sighed and went inside the building right to her office, the took a folder with files and called her contact. After it she saw a message from earlier. It was Sam’s.

>>L.L: if you have time, I would love to talk, tomorrow morning?

Lena hit on send and went outside towards her car. It was going to be a long night waiting for a response, because this week was a huge mess, Lena took her breath really slow letting it out just the same, she made spin her phone in her hands but then she moved going to the exit, she waved at the security guard and left the place.

 

“Dinah I don’t think I these clothes are good for this place” Sam was apprehensive

”You look beautiful and look at me, jeans, leather jacket, a tee if I weren’t a cop I wouldn’t be allowed to enter” Dinah laughed taking Sam hand “And I bet you Alex and Maggie are the wearing the same as I do. Plus you are looking stunning”

Sam doubtfully began to walk letting Dinah lead the way. Before go inside the restaurant she made Dinah stop to let her hair fall down. Dinah never could understand how she do it because it Always was perfect. They went inside and just a few seconds later they found Alex waving at them. Dinah was right, they all were wearing jeans and tees. They didn’t looked for a place like that, but Sam with them felt comfortable.

”Hi guys” Dinah greeted “This is Sam”

Maggie raised her brows smiling “Hi Sam, we have seen and hear lot of things about you”

Sam knitted her brows in confusion “Seen?”

“You are the one who have left all the hickeys on her...” Maggie pointed with her finger to the back of the shoulders and Dinah’s torso

Dinah and Alex had her eyes wide open and Sam giggled nervously because Sam loved to bite hand at her climax between another games and this week every night Dinah spend the night they ended having Sex. In that very moment Sam was blushing of embarrassment but giggling

”I told you not to tell her that, Maggie” Dinah wanted open a hole and put herself in

”I’m Alex, I’m sorry about Maggie”

”She’s laughing, isn’t she?” Maggie shrugged

Sam pulled Dinah by her closer to hide her face behind her shoulder for a while. Alex slapped Maggie’s thigh softly shaking her head. Dinah tried to see Sam’s face but she was still laughing

”Hey Sam I'm sorry” Maggie apologized

Sam waved her left hand in the air before sit up correctly again “It’s okay, you and my friend Gayle would match with that kind of commentaries” Sam tried to stop her laugh “Nice to meet guys” Sam wiped a tear of laughter from her eye

Dinah smiled big looking at Sam having fun “Lets change the subject please, what do you want to eat guys?”

”I’ve heard the vegetables lasagna is great”

”Lactose allergy” 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Sam apologized

”Don’t worry someone always tries to kill me per day” Maggie smiled big showing her dimples

”The other day a noob gave her a regular coffee with milk and luckily Alex was there”

”She’s my hero” Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek. Sam smiled warm at the two

“Goodnight, my name is Tom and tonight I will be your waiter, do you want anything to drink?”

 

 

Sam woke up rolled into her blankets like a burrito, last night she were having a lot of fun with Dinah’s friends, because they were delightful. After dinner Dinah had to drop Sam at home because she the three women had a phone call of duty but luckily they were talking at the desserts. When the woman got home Sam took Krypto to the last walk of the night at the park, she read the message of Lena’s. She were thoughtful about what to reply but she ended texting back

—

>>Sam A: sorry for answer this late, I just read your text. You can come around 11:00am X

 Lena was watching an old movie drinking whiskey when her phone buzzed. She checked it was Sam reply and breathed easy. 

>>LL: Then I’m seeign you in the morning

>…

>>Sam A: Goodnight Lena x

—

Lena didn’t know what to wear or how to start the conversation, she repeated a lot of times what she wanted to tell the woman she liked but now she was feeling like a pudding. Black trousers, a red blouse with V neck and her hair down would work. It was 9:30 and reach Sam’s apartment were like 30 minutes because the busy traffic of the city so she would have time to take a breakfast but at the same time she wanted to take Sam into a breakfast. She was that stressed that the she took her keys, her black card, and coat and drove to Sam’s

 

Sam was coming back from her full hour of walk and plays with Krypto, for the first time she could play alone with the dog in the park to the frisbee. Krypto was carrying his own leash on his mouth talking to the door and Sam saw Lena’s car outside. It was half hour earlier than their actual hour they said. The woman looked for Lena to the surroundings but Krypto scratched the door of the apartments building, when Sam opened the door the dog ran like a thunder to their apartment and Sam followed him instead of taking the elevator just in case. Krypto did a really happy face running towards Lena until he tackled her to the floor licking her face wagging his tail excited. Lena only laughed.

”Krypto no, stop” Sam tried to pull Krypto back but the dog was too strong. Only Dinah could handle the weight of the dog

”Krypto” Lena told his name and the dog stopped sitting at the end of her legs “Good boy” Lena tried to clean her face

”Sweet lord, I’m so sorry, Lena” Sam pulled out from her pocket her keys and helped Lena to stand up “Are you okay? Krypto doesn’t know his strength” Sam put the keys on the door and placed her hands on her -friend’s- head checking her cautiously

Lena took Sam’s hands on hers “I’m fine” Lena smiled soft and Sam felt her heart skip a beat 

“Uh... Let’s go inside” Sam pulled back her hands looking away and opening the door “Krypto come on” Krypto didn’t moved an inch

”Krypto go” Lena ordered and the dog went inside happy

Sam looked at her amazed “How do you do that?” 

“I think is the tone, I don’t know” Lena rose a brow smirking and again Sam’s heart skip a beat

”Come in, please” Sam let Lena enter and closed the door then took her jacket off

 The dog began to bring a lot of toys to Lena’s feet while she was taking her coat off. Sam was staring at her smiling because of the dog’s actions

”I’m happy to see you too pal” Lena bend down to pet Krypto’s head while he had his favorite duck toy on his mouth “You know Mom later is have to all this later?” The dog made a funny sound that made Sam laugh and Lena look at her. Sam was biting her side of her index finger with a smile on her face “He likes me, right?”

“He really does” Sam sighed when Lena looked back at the dog “So... how you been?” Sam moved to the couch

”This week has been a hell of work. I didn’t had a lot of time to do anything. Neither I had time to take Diana into the Theater to meet all of you”

”Diana?” Sam felt some kind of jealousy 

Lena sit next to Sam and Krypto placed his head on Lena’s lap “Okay Krypto What are you doing? Lena began to giggle

”I think he really missed you. Having you around almost everyday a couple hours from the last month, he just got used it have you around” Sam explained

”Did you miss me?” Lena asked petting at the dog

”He did” Sam again was nibbling the side of one of her fingers

”I were asking you, Sam” Lena moved her gaze to the woman

Sam got nervous and gulped standing up “Wha-What do you wanted to talk about, Lena?”

Lena stood up too “The kiss after the show... Sam, I didn’t say-“

“It’s okay Lena, you made it clear that... it was... nothing, we are still friends right?” Sam was anxious seeing the perplexed expression of Lena “Right?”

Lena looked at the floor, then to Sam’s face feeling her heart hurt and nod. Sam nodded too and turn around defeated going into her kitchen for water and Lena shook her head, she didn’t wanted this.

”No. I don’t want this, okay? I can’t be your friend, Samantha. I just can’t” Lena was about to break “I like you and that kiss meant the world to me, I didn’t run I had... I promise I had a lot of work... I like you” Lena said out loud in her stance “I really do” Lena was breathing fast, she gulped and clenched her jaw seeing Sam coming back from the kitchen staring at her “Say something”

Sam was speechless and a soft warm smile grew on her face before do a two strides towards Lena cupping her face and pulling her into a deep kiss.

”I like you too” Sam breathed talking some air before kiss Lena again and again making Lena step back until they fell on Sam bed. She put a leg between Lena’s leg laying on top of her stroking Lena’s lower lip “I do like you” 


	9. A heart divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the most romantic weekend Sam and Lena had. The dancer didn’t know that Dinah got hurt during duty on Saturday early stopping a drugs deal protecting Alex. During that weekend at the hospital Alex and Maggie got to know Dinah a little big more. Luckily Dinah’s captain could leave her name hidden leaving her as an -Brave Agent- who will be honored on Friday. Sam feelings after knowing what happen to Dinah will be divided between the love she’s feeling for Lena and how she feels yet for Dinah

Dinah spent a few days in the hospital, a clean shot in the shoulder and a bullet stopped by one of her ribs, she felt fine because that wasn’t the first time she got shot. Alex stood by her side the first night in the hospital because she saved her life in the assault on drug house. She was the only officer who got hurt saving the life of three officers plus Alex’s. One of the doctors joked with her about she should do a not that heavy training for all the purple marks on her. She was now ready to go home she only needed her jacket

“Captain have given you a week off and you want to get back this afternoon” Maggie smirked

“Yes, because three days here and a whole week off... what I’m gonna do in this shinny City?”

“Maybe go somewhere with Sam” Alex suggested helping Dinah to wear her jacket

Maggie pointed to Alex “That’s a great idea”

Dinah made a gesture of pain “Yeah that’s sounds like a plan, but Sam has her rehearsals and things on the dance company” Dinah put her other arm with difficulty in the other sleeve finally wearing the jacket “But anyway, thanks Alex”

“Dinah I haven’t tell you, that thanks to-”

“This is what partners are for” Dinah cut her off “Anyone would do that. You don’t have to say it again”

Maggie smiled proud “We are taking you home. Why you didn’t wanted to charge your phone until get home?”

“Because I don’t like the probably story of the unknown police shot who saved the life of X partners. I really wish Captain could stop that and hide my name, I don’t like attention”

“Well... get ready for attention because they are giving you a medal” Maggie laughed

”Why haven’t your parents came to National City to see you, or Sam?”

Dinah shrugged “My parents are dead and When Sam and I broke up I deleted her name from my emergency call” Dinah walked to sign all the papers of the hospital “So there was no way to her to know, it’s okay”

Alex frown worried and kind of heart broken “Why didn’t you tell us?” Maggie looked her girlfriend with empathy “I know you know Maggie a little bit more but we are kinda your family now”

Dinah smiled big “Thank you Miss Danvers” She was signing several papers “About Sam... Is not a big deal, I’ll call her later at home” Dinah grinned at Alex

 

 

Mera and Gayle were reading the newspaper at the gym when Sam came in with a huge smile across her face. Sam looked at them suspiciously because there was no jokes coming from Gayle’s mouth or the warm smile of Mera. The police department did a great job covering all the incident of the shooting until today, Tuesday.

“Hey, whats going on?” Sam frown softly still smiling 

Mera closed the newspaper “Friday night, Dinah didn’t had to go with her partners for a call to the department?” 

Sam let her bag down in the floor “Yes, I think she had a lot of work after that because she haven’t called me this weekend or yesterday. I have to tell her something important”

“So she doesn’t know” Gayle crossed her arms looking at Mera 

“I don’t know what?” Sam asked dropping her smile “Mera...”

”It’s just an assumption, but if she didn’t called you this weekend and didn’t came to my house when you did... maybe this is why” Mera handled the newspaper to Sam

“I’m gonna call her now” Gayle said taking her phone

Mera huffed “She’s gonna be surprised a hell lot having a call from you”

Gayle was calling to Dinah’s phone but not answer and the automatic voice jumped when a phone is turned off. Sam was reading the news and looked up to Mera then to a side thoughtful

“The good thing is that there says that no cop got murdered so... that’s a good thing” Gayle put her phone down trying to sound positive

“Tell Mrs Dubois I’m sorry for skip the rehearsals today, I need to go to Dinah’s”

Mera stopped Sam taking her by the hem of her sweater “Sam we don’t know if Dinah is the agent who got shoot and if it were the case they would have call you”

”I told her to delete my name from her emergencies call” Sam felt a knot in her stomach. She leant down to pick up her sports bag to take her phone “I really have go see her Mera”

 

 

Dinah had her phone charging, she was reading the few text messages she had. Two of Mera and one from Arthur asking her where she was and that she was loosing dinner. One from Sam but only saying hi and that where she was. Maggie and Alex wanted to stay for a while and help her but Dinah in the most gently way kicked them out laughing. Her friends were the nicest. After get boring watching tv she found a good tv show to watch but first she needed a shower.

 

 

Lena was showing Diana the theater and her new office, she knew it would only be a for a few months until the release of the new program. They were chatting while Lena lead the way to one of the rooms of rehearsals. Lena was expecting to see Sam there but she wasn’t.   It was weird Sam never skipped a class, rehearsal or even help other dancer. Lena shook her head a little and kept showing Diana the surroundings but Lena was worried, Sam never used to do this, and this weekend for them was like a dream.

 

 

Sam knocked first two times at Dinah’s door, but nothing. Sam placed her ear to the door trying to hear something from inside... then stepped back and knocked again a few more times getting anxious. Dinah opened the door just in Time when Sam was about to leave to go to the police station and smiled big at see Sam there turning around. Dinah had her hair wet, down and whimpered when Sam wrapped her arms around her tight

“You scared the hell out of me”

Dinah was holding her breath “Can you not hug me right now that tight please?” 

“What?” Sam looked between them and saw Dinah’s pain face “Shit sorry” Sam unwrapped her arms and stepped back seeing a little bloodstain appears on Dinah’s gray bathrobe at the height of a few inches from her hips

“Come inside and close the door” Dinah asked going inside her apartment opening her bathrobe “Fuck” she breathed seeing blood and went back the the bathroom 

Sam followed Dinah seeign her drop the bathrobe letting it slide from her shoulders, the woman was only wearing a pair of black knickers. A few stitches on her right shoulder and more stitches on her left side of her ribs. Still with a few hickeys from the last week but more marks of have being shoot. She have seen that kind of marks when Dinah got shoot in her bulletproof vest back in Gotham. Sam wanted to cry. Dinah looked at her after cleaning the blood going down and placing a patch of gauzes over her wound and smiled at Sam

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dinah smiled funny

“Why you didn’t called me?” Sam was nervous 

Took a towel to keep drying her hair with some kind of difficult because Right shoulder hurt and her left side hurt a little bit more “It was not necessary, I’m fine, see?”

Sam blinked staring at Dinah’s face “Look at you” Sam extended a hand to touch under where Dinah has been shoot and the woman let her do it 

“With all the accelerated metabolism you have, your hands are still cold” Dinah smiled feeling goosebumps “I’m fine baby”

Sam let that go “You are not fine Dinah look at you. I couldn’t even know you were hurt. Dinah you don’t have family here, neither in Gotham” Sam saw Dinah rolling her eyes with a smirk

“Well, shit happens sometimes at work, is not a big deal”

“Dinah I’m talking seriously” Sam moved her hand up to Dinah’s face “Don’t do The this is not a big deal”

“Because is not a big deal, okay? I am fine, Alex is fine and didn’t got hurt” Dinah pulled Sam closer “I promise I’m fine... now I’m more than fine” Dinah smiled having Sam close to her body “And I will feel like new after two painkillers” 

“You know you can count on me if you need something Dinah”

The corners of Dinah’s lip went up “I know but things changed right? I have changed. I will no make the mistakes I did back then. I know we are not dating but I promise I’ve changed Sam. Okay I am still this stubborn but, you know” Dinah leaned for a kiss and Sam didn’t stepped back. A tear fallen from Sam’s eye when she felt Dinah’s lips on hers

 

 

“I would love to meet Sam” Diana sat behind her new desk

Lena smiled cheesy “I really appreciate your help here”

Diana waved her hands in the air “I will look for my replacement after we set the new program. And it’s my pleasure Lena, all about art is my thing” Diana squint her eyes at Lena “Good try to change the subject right here Luthor” Diana smiled big

“Damn Prince, you never dodge something” Lena crossed her arms laughing

“I never do. The dancers doesn’t look like these egocentric ones. Most of them looks like family”

“I know they are very particular in that sense. Mrs Dubois once yelled at them if -shit like drama ever enter her cast some would be expelled. I want a group in which I can lean on- That woman is severe but effective, one tried to do a move on her and she slapped him hard in the face after kick him out of the crew”

“Wow...” Diana raised her brows in gladly surprise

Lena quirked a brow smirking “I know right?” Lena laughed at the same time as Diana

Diana’s moved towards the door seeing a woman for a second walking pass her door “I think I just saw your girl”

Lena turned around “What?” Lena looked at the door

“Brunette, cute, taller than you?”

Lena walked fast out of Diana’s office seeing the side of Sam’s face turning around a corner going to the rehearsal rooms in a fast walk. Lena couldn’t call her name because Sam already was gone “Uhm, yes, that was Sam, she might be going to talk to Mrs Dubois” Lena said going back to the office “I’ll see you in a bit, I’m going to find her”

 

Sam was out of the room seeing Gayle, Mera and Barry dance perfectly with grace and beautiful. Sam had a storm of thoughts in that moment in her head. She felt a warm hand on the lower of her back, the same way Lena did always. Sam moved her head to the left seeing Lena and before the woman could say anything she pulled Lena into a deep kiss resting her hands on the shorter woman’s hips. This was the feeling she wanted to feel always happiness and peace. That only happened every time she kissed Lena

“Hello to you too” Lena smiled big after lick her lips

“Hi” Sam looked right a her light green eyes almost black from how her pupils grew after the kiss “I’m sorry for skip the rehearsal”

”You don’t have to say it to me... you have to think how to tell that to that woman” Lena pointed to Mrs Dubois who was giving orders “Where have you been, I haven’t seen you in the gym or pre-class” Lena placed her hands on the sides of Sam neck stroking it with her thumb 

“This weekend a friend got hurt and I didn’t know until today, I got scared and need to check if she really was fine”

“You are such an angel” Lena leaned up to give Sam another kiss “I have to introduce you to Diana, come on, don’t wait here until the rehearsal is over” Lena kissed again Sam but this time on the corner of her lips and then on the lips

Sam sighed happy by the actions of Lena “You make me feel shivers when you do that”

Lena got slightly red “Shut up” Sam smiled seeing Lena getting shy “Let’s go” Lena dropped her hands from Sam’s neck to take one of her hands and made her way to Diana’s office

 

 

“Yes captain? it’s Drake, I think I will take these days off until Friday” Dinah let her breath leave slowly her lungs, she was tired and alone at her place “Yes, thank you captain, I’ll see you in a couple days” Dinah hang up “I’ll be waiting until you come back Sam” Dinah mumbled closing her eyes falling asleep


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks since Dinah got shot, but right now back full at work. Mera has been puking a lot and feeling weak because of pregnancy, thing that has preocupiet to her friends. Sam has to be dealing between her non official relationship with Lena Luthor and seeing Dinah. The truth is that since Dinah got shot and recovered Sam haven't had anything else with her except hanging around and be friends. Something that has kind of bothered the woman she thought she was going to a good point of their relationship again and now it looked like not at all. 

Diana and Mrs Dubois were looking at Sam dance, the movements of the woman has become more grateful but at the same time more agresive in some moments. Like fighting with her emotions. The older woman didn't know how she got to this point but it was going to be perfect for the Black Swan in a few months. The decision of the soloist were between Gayle and Sam but now Sam looked more like the character than the other woman, who wild but passionate didn't looked that innocent as Sam. The dancer was letting out her feels between Dinah and Lena in her movements

"She's really amazing" Diana had her arms crossed looking at the woman

Mrs.Dubois only nodded then tapped on Diana's upper arm to make the woman follow her to other stance were Gayle dancing "And here we have Gayle"

Diana looked with more detainment the whole act, Mrs Dubois as a former dancer now a teacher told the woman every lack they had and virtue. She wasn't lying the two women were impressive. 

 

 

Maggie dropped on Dinah's desk a full box of donuts making the woman go out of her thoughts. Then frown because her friend didn't opened the box and throw one at her face as they used to do. Alex was in the interrogations room with a suspect.

"Thanks for the donuts Maggie" Dinah fixed her position in the chair and swinged to face the screen of her computer

Maggie raised her brows "Are you okay?"

Dinah nodded looking at her for a moment before look back at her screen "Yes... just thinking about some things. Work, Sam, Work" she raised her brows for a second making a face but then just shook it "Anyway... Do you need something?"

Maggie scoffed then smirked "Yeah we need you to be you. Do you have the file of the shooting? We have detained one who looks like working for the same cartel"

"Yeah I have read that. Looks like a bluff. In Gotham we had a lot of idiots like that, I have already put a track on him" Dinah gave Maggie a file "I like to have an eye everywhere"

Maggie began to smile amazed "When did you did that?"

"Last night going home" Dinah stood up taking a donut of the box "I put a mic on his car and some other on his -place- Captain gave me the Ok"

"You are amazing" Maggie was following Dinah with her sight and until the taller woman did a boop on her nose with her donut

"Work in a city full of criminals then come to this and is like kindergarten. You have become soft Mags. Think bad and you will find, remember?" Dinah bit her donut to full her mouth with it walking to the interrogations room

 

 

Lena was appreciating the muscles of Sam's back seeing her stretching, these days she has becoming just in time when the rehearsals were about to over and or when they some of them were stretching to go to change their clothes. Lena looked at Mera who looked kind of pale and entered to the room going towards her.

"Mera" Lena gently placed a hand on her arm "Have you seen the doctor?"

Sam stopped stretching at hearing Lena's voice and turned around seeing her with Mera. That also got Gayle and Barry's attention

"No, but i'm fine, this kid is kicking me out and he is almost the size of a raising" the redhead woman smiled weak

"I'm gonna let this up to you because I don't want to go and talk to Diana and let you go for a while. You don't look good, Mera" Lena noticed the woman clenched her jaw "That baby needs you to be healthy" Lena lowered her voice because some people looked at them

"Lena, i'm fine" Mera replied kind of annoyed, because everyone, even Arthur has told her that

"I just wanted to you to listen, as I told you, this is the only time i'm telling you this" Lena tilted her head to look right at Mera's face and she nodded understanding "Fine"

"Thank you, Lena" 

Sam went towards them worried "Is everything okay?"

Lena looked at Sam first to the girls lips then to her eyes "Yes... i'm going to wait out there, okay?" Lena saw Sam nod and smiled soft. When people were around them they didn't shown much affection just in case

Mera waited until Lena left them and was out meeting with Diana "For the kingdom of Atlantis, the baby or doesn't like ballet or don't want me here"

Barry and Gayle got next to them "Are you feeling sick?" Barry asked with his brows up ready to go out running to get something for Mera to feel better

Mera laughed "It's okay Barry I just need to go home"

"Does Arthur brought you? because if you haven't taken your car I can drop you home" He talk fast

Gayle rolled her eyes "I don't know how Iris can hold all this sugar without end up diatetic"

"Gayle" Sam chidded

"Thank you for your offer Barry, I was thinking about Gayle take me home"

Barry looked at Gayle and smiled awkward then to Mera "I would rather like to take you home" The only time Barry got in Gayle's car he decided to never do it again

"Are you insinuating imma bad driver?"

"NO, no.. no No... no" Sam, Mera and Barry replied at the same time then laughed

"Eat me..." Gayle scoffed leaving them behind while she was going to the dressing room

 

Sam changed her clothes and was about to go out the dressing room. She always waited until the most were out to began to change her clothes so when she end up she was alone. Sam find Lena in the door and smiled big seeing her smile back. Sam took Lena by the lapels of her coat, leaned forward to see that anyone would be around and pulled her inside walking backwards to kiss her, the shorter woman allowed the actions with a half smile until put her back against a locker and kissed her on the lips.

Lena pulled back for a moment breaking the kiss "Hi there"

Sam smiled shy "Hi" she replied back only to lock lips again "I have miss you"

"Me too" Lena placed her hands on the sides of Sam's neck feeling her pulse that for moments were accelerating a little bit more when they kissed and more when they switched positions now Lena pinned Sam against it

Gayle opened the dressroom door finding the two making out heavily and stood there for a moment with a funny face

"Can I record this and send you guys as the beginning of your porn movie?"

Sam broke the kiss and pushed softly Lena back full red and trying to hide her face on Lena's crook of the neck. Lena smiled because Sam was beyond adorable and stroke the side of her arms

"Gayle get out" Lena laughed once she moved her head to the woman seeing her leave with a smug smile, then looked back at the head of Sam still hidden "You okay?"

"Give me a minute" Sam was trying really hard stop blushing but that was something she couldn't control like ever

Lena wrapped her arms around the woman and smiled warm. Sam sometimes used to be beyond cute if her friends find them in some kind of show of affection because Sam turned red quickly and Lena only wanted to kiss her even more after that.

”You are so good with me” Sam mumbled on Lena’s neck

”I don’t know” Lena moved one of her hands up and down Sam’s back “Are you feeling better?”

”Yes” The taller woman moved her face from Lena’s neck and pecked the woman’s lips “Let’s go get krypto”

“Alright, do you think he would be afraid of the height of my house?” Lena wondered walking with Sam

”No, but probably he would stay out because of the stars”

”Do you want to invite your friends over??”

”Gayle already dips one of your guest rooms, so don’t let her move much around there” Sam giggled then leaned into Lena’s ear to whisper “Tonight I only want you for my own” 

 

Gayle was waiting with Mera until Barry stopped with his car infront of them. Mera hopped in and waved at the blonde woman. Barry told Iris that he was to drop Mera at her home then go to take their apartment. Mera even invited them for dinner because the guy was super sweet and attentive to Mera. Sometimes Arthur got kind of annoyed because the guy always was a mix between a goofy and determination and Mera adored him.

Lena stopped her car in front of Sam’s apartments building and saw her go inside, her feelings towards the woman were the best thing in the world, she was feeling like in a constant paradise. She liked everything about her, even her little things on bed. The mark she left with her teeth almost 5 days ago didn’t leaved her inner thigh but she wasn’t complaining either. The days the two didn’t could see each other they at the end of the day talked by phone, or more like it, Sam listened everything Lena had to tell with all her attention. Lena used to be more tender and lovely when they were alone, thing that driven Sam crazy because that made the woman more passionate. Sam was falling deeply for Lena and it was going to fast and Sam knew she had to put some limits because she didn’t wanted the things to rush, she didn’t wanted to scare Lena. The thing Sam didn’t know was this Lena was feeling the same. Waking up with Sam having one of her hands over her heart under her tee was funny but adorable, plus morning sex was incredible.

Sam went out with Krypto towards her car and the dog began to pull the leash making Sam run. Lena had to go out of her car to make the dog stop. Make hooked the dog in the backseat while Sam has leaving her bag pack in the trunk. Dinah had a soft frown seeing them do that. Looked like they were going to go somewhere and it bothered the fact Sam didn’t told her anything.

When Lena’s car left, Dinah went out of the car pulling out the keys of Sam’s apartment and had the thought to go up and check her apartment but she was changing and her controlling manners because she hated to be lied had to be buried because if she wanted to gain Sam’s trust again she had to show her she trust in her. Dinah only wanted to cook dinner and watch a movie with her and play with their dog she didn’t wanted to think that Sam was seeing this woman too, because they were not back together

 

 

“He’s going to freeze” Lena told Sam with her in her arms around her body laid in the couch 

Sam raised her body a little looking to Krypto in the balcony happy, the dog was wagging his tail “Maybe let me check” she got up not before place a peck on Lena’s lips “Krypto” Sam opened more the door of the balcony to make Krypto get in “Come on son” the only thing the dog did was lay down turning his belly up to let her know he wanted to scratch his belly

Lena after 5 minutes stood up finding Sam out with that big smile of her petting her dog. The woman was a vision “Krypto” Lena called making the dog sit fast and Sam laugh “Get in here boy” Krypto entered the penthouse running almost sliding “Good boy, who’s a good boy... of course you are a good boy” she began to pet the dog

Sam closed the door behind her once inside loving the picture in front of her eyes “I don’t know how he does everything you tell him” she kneel down next to Lena “Thank you”

”For what?” Lena looked to Sam seeing her hands cupping her face to pull her in a kiss. Krypto barked making them jolt breaking the kiss and they laughed

”You are perfect” Sam stood up pulling Lena towards her and she sat make Lena straddle her lap “You are more than perfect”

Lena scoffed and laughed a little “I am the most imperfect person, Sam” she shook her head rolling her eyes

”That’s what makes you perfect” Sam leaned into Lena’s neck and began to kiss it

Lena pushed Sam softly “Sam... later...” she had to breath deeply because the arousal was growing “Why are you so impatient today?”

”I don’t know, hearing you moan make things on me” Sam shrugged looking between them “When you kiss me, my heart accelerates, and... huh... I... L.... like you” 

Lena smiled big showing the deep dimple of her right cheek “Adorable” she took the face of Sam between her hands placing a chaste kiss “I like you too Samantha Arias”

 

 

Dinah took her six tequila shots and chug down what lasted of her beer, she sniffed then clenched her jaw. Maggie reached her friend with a worry stare, when Dinah saw her smiled big, she was wasted.

”Hey you” Dinah ordered two more tequila shots “Do you want something?”

”Yeah Dinah... I want you to come with me, because tomorrow you will have an horrible hangover” Maggie tried to Make Dinah to stand up and Alex walked next to them

”Dinah what’s going on?” Alex took from Dinah’s hand the tequila shot that she was trying to drink “No”

”Okay...” Dinah pulled her arm from Maggie’s wrap and tried to get up from the stool and fallen over her butt and laughed “Okay I’m kinda drunk” 

“Dinah give me your keys” Maggie ordered seeign Dinah shook her head

”We should take her home Mags” Alex proposed leaning down to help Dinah to stand up 

“That’s the best option”

”Don’t...” Dinah had to take a breath “Dont act like I’m not listening, I’m fine, I’ll take a taxicab” She stood up the best she could

”You are coming with us Dinah” Maggie frown making her friend walk while Alex payed Dinah’s bill “Why are you doing this?”

”Because making my mind dizzy is the only way I can’t think about her” Dinah shrugged “I miss her. She has left with Lena Luthor”

”Okay, it’s payed the last two shoots, she already have payed what she drank. Let’s go home”

”I don’t have a home...” Dinah tried to go to her car “I just have an apartment” Dinah walked a few steps trying to go straight not very successfully 

Maggie looked at her girlfriend and she stared back knowing that the woman was beyond blue. Tomorrow morning probably Dinah would regret have drink all that amount of alcohol. When they reached Alex’s apartment Dinah the first she did was fall into the couch and fall asleep KO but mumbled -Helena Bertinelli- thing that made the two woman wonder who was that person


	11. Piano lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks are coming by and Sam is falling more and more for Lena, she haven’t had the guts to tell Dinah her feelings about the woman that has made a place in her heart. Gayle is having fun seeign all this Because is weird and at her eyes Dinah deserves that. Arthur is trying to get Mera out of the dance company because she’s struggling more with her pregnancy. Curiously Sam learning how to play the piano with Lena’s help in a beginning is because she always loved the instrument but now she has more eager to learn because of the baby and because is Lena who’s teaching her.

Dinah woke up all sweaty with Krypto across her stomach. The dog when he was a puppy and Sam and her lived together used to do that and it was cute, it was like have a blanket but now being a huge dog and heavy was kind of awkward even tho she just was taking a nap.

"Sam?" Dinah tried to move the dog but he grunted in a funny way "Krypto move" the dog yawned moving his body wagging his tail up to her face to make her to pet him

The other woman came from the kitchen with a mug in her hands "Hey" Sam smiled walking to her bed laughing

Dinah covered her face because the dog got excited and began to lick her face "Okay, okay I love you too pal, but-" she sit up being able to stop the dog for a moment "-stop licking my face" Dinah began to kiss the dog’s head and this rolled his body to land on his back

"Have you slept well" Sam asked worried. When Dinah came she looked full of energy she has been working in a case for the last 72 hours and the first thing she did after working was go to her place and after a while of talking and Sam go for a bottle of water as Dinah asked her, when she came back she was already fallen asleep in the couch and Krypto trying to get on the couch. Luckily she could make her go to the bed

"How much did I sleep" Dinah had her hands still petting the dog

Sam smiled seeing the sleepy face of Dinah’s "Almost two hours" 

Dinah opened her eyes surprised "Two hours? Why didn’t you wake me up, I wanted to go to take a breakfast or a brunch with you"

Sam shook her head "Dinah you needed to sleep, I know you are like a bird who only needs 4 hours or less. After staying awake working as you did for three days... you really needed a long nap" Sam went sit on the bed looking at Dinah’s eyes "Stop pushing you to the limit"

Krypto got out of the bed to drink from his bowl while Sam and Dinah shared a moment. The cop moved closer to Sam standing on her knees and cupped her face. Sam got nervous because every time Dinah used to do something like that it was because she wanted to kiss her. And she did. It was a soft kiss and Sam felt her body react to Dinah’s touch and lips, the kiss escalated quickly that Dinah had to take the mug away from Sam’s hands and placing it down to pull her again into another deep and steamy kiss. Krypto barked at the door because he wanted to out getting the attention of the two women.

"I should take him out" Sam panted catching her breath trying to move away

"It’s not lunch time Sam" Dinah kissed Sam again making her lay on her back to straddle her lap and began to grind her center moving her hips back and forth to Sam’s lap hearing A moan coming out from Sam’s throat "We have a couple hours" Dinah moved her lips to the long neck of Sam and sucked her pulse point

"Dinah, I can’t" 

 

 

Lena and Kara were at a restaurant waiting for the lunch, this Saturday was being awesome. Last night Sam spent the night at her penthouse with the dog. She was thinking about to ask Sam to move in because she wanted to see her everyday and settle the terms of their relationship. 

"How’s Sam?" Kara asked taking a sip of water

Lena hold her smile "She’s fine, I’m gonna ask her tonight at home-"

"Home?" Kara cut Lena for a moment smiling big

The dark haired woman smiled shy "Kara, I’m crazy about her, she’s amazing. She’s even learning how to play the piano because she want to be able to play for the kid Mera is waiting. Have you ever seen someone wake up full perfect? Because she does"

Kara looked at Lena with a sweet expression "You are in love" the blonde woman pointed and noticed bite marks on Lena’s left side of the neck when she turn her head to the right covering her lips with her fingers "What is that?" Kara frown for a second trying to have a better peek of the neck 

Lena saw where Kara was pointing and her hand flew to cover that part above the collar of her blouse "Nothing..." she shook her head a little but seeing Kara’s expression she gave up "Sam has a thing for biting... when we are having sex. When I am about to-" Lena raised her brows moving her hands in the air in a forward gesture "She bites to make me hold it a little longer when I’m not able to you know and then I just..." Lena made again a gesture with her hands opening her eyes bigger

Kara burst in laughs "That works?" 

Lena squinted her eyes at her friend who was still laughing "I can tell it does" she pointed to her neck "A couple months ago I had my reservations at it, but she makes everything that sexy"

"That’s why you were wearing that cute scarf last week?" Kara asked smiling funny

Lena began to blush "She normally bites lower but last week we were at the backstage and last night we were at the kitchen and-" she looked at her best friend open her mouth in surprise with a funny face and turned full red "This conversation is over" 

"Lena" Kara giggled because her best friend was embarrassed "Come on"

"Forget it, where is the waiter?" Lena asked looking to her sides trying to make the blush away from her face

"Who would say it" Kara took a sip again of her water "But I think that it’s too soon for you to ask her to move to your place Lena"

Lena didn’t wanted to hear that "Why it’s too soon?"

"You two haven’t even know what you two are... also her friend the cop is almost all the time with her"

"Dinah?" Lena frown looking at Kara "Have you seen something?"

Kara shook her head "No, they have a weird vibe when they are together. I have seen Dinah and Sam in walks with the dog more than her by herself"

"They are only friends" Lena was getting annoyed with what Kara was trying to insinuate to persuade her decision 

"Lena a few months of having sex with the person you like-" Kara saw the serious stare across Lena’s face "-It doesn’t mean that you two are a couple or exclusive. I know you know her for almost a year, but..."

The waiter came with their plates, placing them in front of the women and smiled to Kara when he left. Lena was in silence. Kara got worried because Lena was in a really good mood until now.

 

 

Arthur was looking at Gayle pull with all her strength of her right and left hand to move his arm, she was decided to make his arm to move an inch in a pulse try out. Mera came over and laughed because the face her fiancé and friend were doing. 

"Come on!" Gayle put herself to a side pulling with the weight of her body

Arthur smiled and in a move, he had Gayle’s hands in one of his hands and lift her over one of his shoulders "All of you are like feathers to me" Mera laughed harder "Babe where do you want me to drop her"

"You are super mean" Gayle moved her legs to go down in the floor and stand on her feet

"I’m not mean, you weight like half of me and your strength is like the strength of my neck" Arthur left Gayle In the floor and Mera tapped on his back making him follow her with his sight "I’m gonna get the bbq on and we will be ready"

"Thank you" Mera leaned up to his lips and he kissed her hearing a -uuuhhggg- from Gayle making her laugh and earning a face from Arthur before he leaves "What?" 

"You are all so cute and disgusting" Gayle picked an apple but Mera took it before she could bite it "Hey! I’m hungry" the blonde woman whined 

Mera placed it again on the isle "Wait until Sam and Dinah come"

"Speaking of the two... do you think this will blow up on Sammy’s face?" Gayle tried to catch again the apple but Mera slapped the hand "Gosh you are so ready to be a mom"

"Blow what? They are not dating and for my knowledge of what I hear for the halls Lena has too a fuck buddy" Mera took the fruits from the isle and placed them to the other side

"yeah I know but Sam is emotional, gets too cozy, and you know perfectly that Sam can not say no to Dinah and Lena is so into Sam like Sam for this woman but they are so dumb"

"Gayle, that’s none of our business" Mera shook her head "I just hope that when Sam decides to make it official with Lena, Dinah don’t get crazy and full of anger. You saw them when they broke up" Mera sighed heavily "Did Sam told you that she’s learning piano?" The redhead woman tried to change the subject

"Uhg... so she can record it to keep practicing at home instead of hear the playback, even tho is playback?"

Mera laughed "No, she asked Lena the other day at the practices class room to teach her because she wanted to play for the baby?"

"She’s such a nerd" Gayle noticed the wince gesture on Mera’s face touching her small bump "Why don’t you leave the group? Arthur is worried, we are all worried"

"I’m fine, the little one hates me to stay in just a place, when I’m moving it doesn’t hurt" Mera touched her belly

"Mera the baby needs to have a healthy mom. Have you go to the gynecologist?"

"Arthur is taking me there on Monday, it’s fine. He is being annoying with the same all the time, I had to say yes to make him shut up" Mera was really annoyed "We are fine for fucks sake!" Mera hit with her first the isle and stormed out of the kitchen

The taller man came in to the kitchen after hear Mera swear "Is Mera okay?"

Gayle nodded and the doorbell rang "I’m gonna open"

"Thank you" Arthur was had a worried look

 

Sam and Dinah were waiting kind of awkward. Actually the dancer was the one awkward, the cop were used to it because there were times when Sam didn’t wanted to have sex and she didn’t mind it. Dinah loved Sam and was fine with all her decisions

"Looks who’s here, the bird and the alien"

"Gayle stop calling Sam an alien, I know her beauty is from out of this world but..."

Sam smiled shy "guys-"

Gayle made an annoyed sound "I swear I’m gonna settle down to have what all of you have"

"There’s no woman who can make you settle down" Dinah said walking inside followed by Sam

Gayle giggled with a happy face "You know me so good"

"Where’s Mera?" Sam asked looking in the living room then moving her sight to the kitchen

"Uhg... she might be upstairs she got pissed off"

Sam took off her motorcycle jacket shaking her head at Gayle and went upstairs right to Mera’s bedroom. She wasn’t there "Mera?" Sam called

"In the nursery" Mera replied back in the middle of the room. This morning Arthur surprised her with the room full decorate. At the beginning of the week Arthur quietly began to move his things from the room to a corner of the garage because they decided that the guest room should stay. This morning when Mera woke up brought breakfast to the bed and when she finished he took her there showing how he decorated the room, Mera didn’t know when he did all that. White with gray colors, the crib, toys, all tthe hings, beautiful. Mera know perfectly that it should happen months to be sure the baby was able and her future husband was so excited, everyone was expecting a lot of her and it was a lot of pressure

Sam showed her head on the former gym with her mouth full open looking at everything "Wow, did you made it?"

Mera took a giraffe stuffed animal from the floor "Arthur did"

"You kidding" Sam went on her knees to sit next to her best friend and saw her shaking her head a little "Impressive"

Mera smiled weak "What if I lose the baby, Sam?" Mera’s voice cracked "I don’t want to stop dancing and even when I’m standing still, sometimes, it really really hurts" the redhead had her hand on her belly and tears fallen from her eyes

Sam hugged her best friend tight "That baby is gonna grow strong and in a happy family, with a devoted dad" Mera closed her hands wrinkling Sam’s tee "We can ask Diana for a few days off to go to the hospital and check up. Arthur will be happy. Relieved and you more" Sam stroke Mera’s back "You can count on us"

 

 

Lena waited on her car for Sam, it was supposed that Sam would come out with Krypto as usual, but this time she came to the car alone. Think that made Lena frown in confusion.

Sam opened the door "Hey" she smiled big and after close the door behind her leaned to give a peck on Lena’s lips and Lena didn’t closed the gap "What’s wrong?"

"Where’s Krypto?" 

Sam pulled back "Uhm, I left him with Dinah. She wanted to spent the weekend with him"

"I thought you never leaved your dog to anybody"

Sam frown for a second "Yeah but Dinah-" Sam saw Lena sigh annoyed "Lena I can go to get him, she lives near if-"

Lena clenched her jaw "No, it’s fine, he’s good with Dinah, right?"

"Yeah, Lena, if you want me to-"

"Why is she always around? What are We Samantha?" Lena raised her voice not noticing how annoyed and angry she was

"wow..."

"What?" Lena looked at Sam

Sam raised a brow "I don’t know what’s in your head or what got into you to be in this bad mood. I’m sorry, and if you wanted to argue, you should have texted me, instead of come here" Sam opened the door of her side "Goodnight Lena" Sam frowned soft not understanding the situation and closed the door walking again forward the front door of the apartment 

Lena felt a sad sensation running across her body and hit the wheel before go after Sam "Wait... Sam" Lena had brush away all the bad thoughts were running on her mind "Can you stop walking that fast" Lena’s heels and pencil skirt were a nuisance at the moment

Sam stopped turning around "What, Lena?"

"Today i’ve been talking to Kara and a few words have been bugging me like really hard, Sam" 

"What did she told you to be like this?"

Lena sighted tilting her head to the right placing her left hand over the side of her neck rubbing the back of her neck a little "She told me that we are not exclusive or dating and insinuated that maybe you and Dinah had something because you are always with her when we are not... together"

"Dinah and I are only friends, years ago we had something-"

"You two-" Lena raised her brows getting anxious "What?"

"Baby, please don’t freak out" Sam got worried because Lena had a face of a puppy who just kicked moving herself side to side of the width of the sidewalk "Lena, I love you, Dinah doesn’t mean anything to me anymore than just a friend" Sam just rushed to say without thinking

Lena stopped on her tracks and people passed them recognizing Lena while some of them from the other side of the side walk pulled their mobile phones out taking pictures. The black haired woman thought she didn’t heard Sam well

"Do you love me?" Lena asked hopeful

Sam realized what she said and cursed loudly on her mind opening her eyes big she wasn’t supposed to say it this early yet "I Uh..."

Lena smiled big "You love me" she walked closer to the taller woman, Sam was getting red "You do"

Sam looked to the up to the sky "Can you stop looking at me that way, please?" She pleaded but Lena pulled from the lapels of her leather jacket "Lena"

"I love you too, Samantha" Lena leaned up and kissed Sam’s lips in the middle of the street for the first time and people began to take pictures of them "Let’s go home and lets work on your piano lessons" Lena pulled again Sam in another kiss, this time the taller woman wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist to deepened the kiss


	12. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a dreamy day Sam goes back to her home to find out that Dinah has a woman in her house and then that Lena and her are a part of the news of the day after their kiss in the middle of the street

Sam woke up on Lena’s bed seeing her sleeping peacefully. The woman was perfect and the light coming from the window made her even better, her white silk skin, long black eyes lashes, red lips. Sam had the urge to kiss her but she didn’t wanted to wake her up. Sam went to the bathroom picking from the floor her plaid shirt and wore it. Lena 10 minutes later extended her arm to Sam’s side not finding her and opened her eyes with a soft frown. All her body hurt, last night her girlfriend (officially) was insatiable. In that moment she didn’t complained but right now her body ached. Sam came out from the bathroom with her shirt open and Lena smiled big

"Morning" Lena had to lean of her elbows to stand

Sam smiled shy and went towards Lena "Morning" she straddle Lena’s lap leaning down to kiss her

Lena closed the gap but winced when Sam placed a hand over her hips "Ow ow" 

"Are you okay?" Sam got off from Lena and pulled the sheets over her girlfriend’s body "Babe I’m so sorry" Sam really felt bad because she made a lot of purple circles and teeth marks over Lena’s hips and a little bit lower

"It’s okay, last night you were really horny" Lena smiled sitting up fully and pulled back the sheets to cover her body "You are really savage sometimes"

"I have to stop biting you" Sam frown preoccupied

"It’s okay, I like it. I’m not the only one who has biting marks on her body" Lena pointed looking at Sam’s chest and neck "You should cover this one" Lena touched the purple spot below her girlfriend neck

Sam smiled shy again "Yeah... people will ask about this one if they see it" 

Lena smiled big "I like this one because look more like a hickey and there are not teeth marks"

Sam giggled "I love you like like this one" she leaned pressing her lips to Lena’s "Let’s get a shower"

 

 

That Sunday people who took pictures of Sam and Lena kissing in the middle of the street next to Sam’s apartment sold the pictures to magazines and news. Immediately they been doing researches about who was Sam and what was her relationship with Lena. A huge mess that the couple didn’t were aware until afternoon.

Mera turned on the tv while Arthur was bringing the lunch to the couch. It was really sweet that the giant man could be this attentive. It was true that Arthur had an assassin’s look but at home he was a softie. Mera had her eyes glued to the tv while Arthur placed the food in the table in front of her

"No... no no no no" Mera stood up hiting the volume up

Arthur looked at her fiancée with a spoon on his mouth "What?" He placed Mera’s salad and quinoa in front of her and his steak and mashed potatoes as usual she would eat his food

"Dinah is gonna flip" Mera pointed to the tv covering her mouth with the back of her hand and Arthur mouthed an O shape with his mouth

"If Sam want to sue that people I will have her back" Arthur frown

Mera got a text message of Gayle, it were a lot of emojis of laugh and a fire and a explosion one. Typical, it was gonna be her reaction as usual. The problem was how Dinah would react or do. In the news they were talking about Sam’s work at the dance company her previous shows and showing pictures over and over of their kiss. The two looked really happy in a picture but still media didn’t know when to stop

 

 

Dinah was at the park throwing the ball to Krypto, almost two hours playing, they were alone in that zone of the park. That’s why she was throwing the ball to the dog. People used to be mean because the size of the white Akita Inu. As usual in whole the day she didn’t have watched the tv or read social media because she always loved the anonymity, first because she is a cop and secondly because it was always a waste of time. She ate a hotdog with Krypto later in their way out of the park and she found Kara running.

"Hi there!" Kara smiled stopping taking off her earbuds

Dinah smiled back but softly and kind of awkward "Kara... right?"

Kara nodded still with that smile "How are you?"

Dinah pointed to Krypto "We are in the middle of a walk" Dinah didn’t know what to say "Uhm, how are you?"

"Fine, the Sunday is great, the sun is shining bright and I have nothing to do today cause Lena is busy with-" Kara smiled happy for her friend "-her girlfriend"

Dinah squinted her eyes for a second "Good for her" Krypto pulled from his leash "We have to go, nice to see you Kara"

"Oh... okay... bye Dinah"

 "Yeah, come on son" Dinah began to walk with Krypto, this times remembered her when Sam and her lived together and the dog where a puppy 

 

 

Lena ended a call while Sam was making meditation in the middle of the balcony, sometimes the ballerina needed a lot of warm clothes but others she just was at sweat pants and a tank top perfectly and outside even in a sunny day was kind of cold. Lena has made a reservation for next weekend in the Villa Honegg, she was aware that Sam loved mountains, views and pools. Lena wanted to take Sam in a long long trip and be away from the city for only a couple days so that way she would make it up for Sam for being out of the city until Friday to pick her up and go. She wished she could take a month of vacations with her girlfriend but this was a start for their relationship. Lena perfectly know that the tall woman didn't would be angry or so because it was work and their relationship was stable in this very moment but still, Lena wanted to do something special

"Alright, Thank you" Lena hang up and sit in the side of the couch staring at Sam, the woman was really graceful, but the purple marks on her long neck made Lena smile and bit her lower lip

Sam breathed deep filling her lungs with air and opened when she let out all the air and began to breath normal, she got up and turned around to saw Lena and smiled big. Sam got inside "Weirdo" She leaned down kissing Lena’s lips

"I was wondering why you are so perfect"

Sam smiled against Lena’s lips "I’m not, babe, I’m so broken but full of patches, this is the result" Sam placed another kiss on Lena’s lips and stared at Lena's eyes for a minute stroking her face "You eyes are incredible"

"Luthor’s sign" Lena smiled "Are all have green eyes. My father, Lionel has dark green eyes, my mother had it blue, and I born with light green eyes. Lex also have them kind of lighter green eyes, not like me, more like Lillian" Lena said thoughtful 

"Tell me things about when you were younger" Sam sat on the couch full of curiosity 

Lena sit down too but closer to her girlfriend "You don’t wanna do something else? Or go somewhere? We can even take my helicopter"

Sam shook her head smiling big "I want to cuddle, spend the whole day with you I don’t know, doing nothing, just the two of us, and I want to know everything about you, and hear how adorable you were when you were little"

"I have a few pictures of me when I was four years old"

Sam mouth fell open "I need to see those pictures" Lena laughed hard because of the expression across her girlfriend face

"They are in my room" Lena stood up waiting for Sam to do the same "Come on"

"if this is a trick to get me into your room again, it is working baby" Sam took Lena’s hand seeing her shaking her head with a funny smile

 

 

Helena was waiting outside the airport until she saw Dinah walk with her hands on her jeans, that causal, badass look. Helena walked towards the cop and stopped just in time when she was almost close.

"You are late dork"

"I don’t have the guilt that your flight is the first to land on time" Dinah pointed to a flight landing "See i'm on time for that one"

"Idiot... give me a hug" Helena didn’t liked hugs of physical affection but only with a few people "Come on D"

Dinah hugged for a second her friend "Don’t you think that this city is too shiny?"

"indeed it is, why don't you come back to Gotham?" Helena pulled back "Oh... and I’m hungry, dinner with your friends the cops?"

"Sam eventually will come back to me" Dinah clenched her jaw looking to the floor and sighed "You are gonna love Maggie, she’s fun, Alex is more like adorkable"

"It's so weird of you having more than that group of friends of yours" Helena snorted walking towards Dinah's car with her

"Ha...ha.... things I do for love..." Dinah rolled her eyes annoyed hearing Helena laugh getting in the car

 

 

Sam that night was going to pick up Krypto from Dinah's place as they accorded because the cop on Monday had to work early and couldn't drop their dog at Sam's place before go to work and as usual Sam at 8 had to be at the dance company with everybody. Sam went had a huge grin across her face, Lena was the sweetest also funny in her way but definetely fun. In her way to Dinah's place she felt the eyes of people on her but she thought it was only her imagination. Tonight she was totally decided to tell her ex that she was now dating Lena, because it was better for her to know that by her own words than hear it from Gayle probably in a talk. Sam rang at Dinah's door hearing Krypto scratch the door from behind hearing his typical whimper when there was someone he knows and a woman she didn't know opened the door and her heart sank not knowing why.

"Hi" The woman greeted awkwardly trying to stop Krypto for come out taking him from his chest "Krypto buddy stop... pulling... okay okay" Krypto came out happy wagging his tail to Sam and jumping to make his human pet him

"Hi baby boy" Sam knelt down kissing and hugging her dog she was feeling anxiety right now

"Do two know each other?" She squinted her eyes realizing who she was "You might be Sam" The woman leaned on the door frame

Sam looked up "Yes I am... where's Dinah?" she asked rudely 

"She went for chinese, her friends had a thing with one of their family's dinner so they couldn't make it" The woman explained easily "She might coming back in a few..."

Krypto ran to the elevator making Sam feel her heart to accelerate "What are you doing outside? i'm fucking killing Helena" Dinah's voice echoed in the hallway. Sam saw Dinah came in slow motion feeling her heart about go out from her chest. Helena moved passing Sam going to the middle of the hallway picking the bags with the amount of chinese food Dinah has bought. It was really much for only two people but Dinah if it was related to asian food always ate a lot "What is he... Sam" Dinah smiled noticing the woman next to her door open "go with mama, Krypto" Dinah pointed and the white Akita Inu did wagging his tail

"Good lord why your dog only obeys you?" Helena was looking for the wan tum and went inside the apartment

Krypto followed Helena inside because the food "Because it's on his breed, they genetically only response to his humans. Which its Sam and Me" Dinah shook her head seeing her friend go inside the place and stopped in front of Sam "You are early"

Whe Dinah placed her hands on the side of Sam arms she felt anger and pulled her arms away from her touch "Who is she?"

"She's a friend she will stay for a week or so" Dinah frown softly because it wasn't a big deal

Sam's anxiety was overwhelming "Since when you allow your friends stay at your place? You hate that"

"I asked to come, Sam. I didn't wanted her to waste money in a room of an expensive hotel-" Dinah tried to touch Sam but one more time she moved back

-"KRYPTO WE HAVE TWO MORE OF WAN TUM"- Helena shouted happy from inside -"You are not stealing my wan tum buddy, here's your mom's"- 

"Helena those wan tum's are mine pull your hands off" Dinah told out loud giving her atention back to Sam "Baby-"

"Fuck you Dinah..." Sam breathed shaking her head walking away and whistle making Krypto to go out from Dinah's apartment to follow her

The woman was standing there not knowing what to do or say "Sam" Dinah was shocked by her reaction

"Sam are you staying to-" Helena came out with a wan tum in her mouth "Where's she?"

"She left angry... I should follow her" Dinah blinked several times trying to think right "I'm sorry Helena-"

Helena took Dinah by the shoulder before the woman could walk "You are not going anywhere, she will be fine and when she is fine she will talk to you. Stop being such a puppy who follow its owner" She pulled Dinah inside the apartment "Now we are gonna take dinner because i'm dying hungry and maybe... just maybe" Helena picked a box of rice "You can go to check on her. Eat" Helena put the box on Dinah's hands and made her sit "EAT Dinah Drake" Helena throw at Dinah's face a whole wan tum

Dinah caught it before it fell on the floor "Don't throw food" 

 

 

Sam once she got home with the dog didn't know what to do because that sensation of anxiety was something she didn't felt since she was younger and started ballet. She ended up punching a wall leaving a mark of her blood there from how hard she hit and only then when she turned on the tv her world began to fall. Lena and her were on TV in breaking news. Her phone was turned off because she wanted to expend the whole day with Lena without interrumptions. When she turned it on she had 2 calls from Lena for the last half hour. A few messages from Mera and only one from Gayle it basically was two GIFS of a people cackling and a facepalm

"Lena?" 

"Finally" Lena breathed easy hearing the voice of her girlfriend "I'm gonna pick you up, right now"

"Okay..." Sam hang up unmuting the tv and hearing what they were saying about them

"Are you okay?" Lena asked wearing her coat not hearing Sam, she was a chatter

"Can you come over, please?"

Lena heard that tone of voice and wanted to be right there in that very moment "I'm on my way, disconnect the phone of your place"

Sam checked that in her voice mail she had "58 messages"

"Sam do not take one, i'd be there in 15 minutes, love you" Lena was already going for her car


	13. Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the news of Sam and Lena dating the whole city got on fire trying to know more about the couple affecting significally to Sam's work, not to much on Lena's because she was used to scandals about her family's name so that didn't do a thing on her but her girlfriend was getting too much pressure she was starting to live kind of isolated because after the rehearsals or classes and workouts she just go back to her apartment while one of Lena's body guard's took her dog to the walks. Lena was trying the best she could inviting always Sam's friends to her penthouse but it wasn't the same for any of them

Sam had her eyes glued to the street it was getting snow. That night was really cold and Krypto was trying to get the snow flakes with his mouth. Lena was staring at her because even when her girlfriend swear over and over she was fine she actually wasn't or that's the feel she was giving to her.

"Sam?" Lena called her waiting to walk towards if the woman looked at her

"Krypto has been trying to bite the snow flakes falling to the ground" Sam turned around with a half smile

Lena felt relief that Sam was talking to her "Why don't make him come inside he is gonna get sick if-"

"-He's a snow breed. Back in Gotham when the winter hit hard he was happy" Sam took Lena's hand pulling her closer when she was near

"Tomorrow Mrs Dubois is going to chose the soloist, right?" Lena tried to cheer her up

Sam looked down between them "I'm not going to doing it" Sam kissed the back of Lena's hand and looked again to her dog

Lena frown "What? Sam you have to do it" 

"I would be happy if Mrs Dubois choose me like a part of the corps of ballet but having in mind that she kicked me out of class several times and three rehearsals. I really doubt that she choose me" Sam took air and let it out slowly

"Wait? why she has been kicking you out of rehearsals?" Lena made Sam look at her

"Because last week I couldn't attent classes and rehearsals because we were chased by paparazzi's also because lately i'm late to every single class, Lena" Sam explained simply "It's okay, this time Gayle or Susan or Layla might take the lead this time and it's gonna be beautiful"

"This is ridiculous, there were cincunstances which didn't let you get in time... i'm going to talk to her" Lena shook her head

Sam got annoyed "Lena you don't have to do anything or talk with her, I don't want people to think that dating you is gonna open me doors or make me have it all. I'm not a kid who needs to be excused. I screw my opportunity up and there are consecuences"

"Dating me is screwing your opportunities?" Lena really misunderstood what Sam was trying to say

Sam closed her eyes for a moment "No"

"Then what? You don't want me to talk you Marion to explain why you should be the soloist because you couldn't help the constant stalk of reporters and paparazzi, Sam" Lena opened the door of the balcony to make Krypto get inside "Is not like you are getting into parties or your dutties ignoring ballet or doing something bad"

"I don't want favoritism, okay? I don't want it. Lena I love you, I really do, but dating you-" Sam sighed and Lena expected the worst "-Is something that right now is more important than my love for ballet"

Lena smiled big surprised "Are you putting me first than ballet?"

"No, Krypto goes first" Sam teased playful holding a smile

"You are such a dork" Lena pulled Sam into a kiss. The dog came in making his way between the two women making them broke the kiss and went right to the couch

Sam looked at her dog and stepped back going after the dog "Krypto, not in the couch, you are gonna get everything wet"

"Like you last night" Lena crossed her arms with a cheeky smirk seeing Sam stop her actions and drop her head and began to cackle "Krypto out of the couch" Lena ordered and the dog did in seconds going to his bed while Sam was still laughing hard

 

 

After the news about Sam and Lena dating Dinah felt like an idiot but also it got her angry because now more than ever it would be hard to get Sam back. When her friend had to go back to Gotham she spend two nights at the bar drinking with Maggie. All the things Dinah had prepared wasn't going the way she wanted. Dinah's work on the city also the under investigation about Lena Luthor she was doing had her really busy and it was great because her mind needed to be really really busy

Dinah was at her desk making the paperwork of a closed case she made. Maggie got there with a cup of coffee "Have you take dinner?"

"Yes. Where is Alex?" Dinah had her eyes glued to the file she was filling

Maggie let the cup of coffee next to her friend "She's with Kara they had a family dinner"

"Good for them" Dinah was almost over with the paperwork "Are you coming today to the bar?"

"You know is not good what you are doing, right?"

"Drink? or overwork to not think about Sam and the woman she's with?"

"Both... Dinah you can't let this feeling kill you... Have you talk to her?"

"When Sam and I broke up and she left Gotham I died... I'm just trying to get my life back" Dinah was typing even faster hiting the keys hard

Maggie got exasperated "You never told me why you two broke up"

Dinah stopped typing and for the first time in all the time Maggie was there she looked at her face "Two drinks and I will tell you everything" Dinah was serious like when she was doing an interrogation

"Beers?" 

"Beers"

Maggie rolled her eyes shaking her head a little "Deal" 

 

Two hours later around 00:30 they were at the Police bar they had four streets for the police department. Dinah made Maggie drink two shots of tequila. Dinah was a really heavy drinker but since Maggie began to date Alex her tolerance for alcohol was getting low. The only thing that didn't got her drunk was beer. At the third shot of tequila Maggie really needed a beer to let all the flavor on her mouth disappear

"How you can drink all this?"

"It's better than drink drinks with bubbles... they affect my voice and make my throat sore" Dinah tapped in a finger on the bar's bar and making a hand gesture and the barman brought two beers

"Water wouldn't be bad..." Maggie took a sip from her beer 

"I already drink water" Dinah stoop up from the stool and made Maggie follow her to sit at a table in a corner "Will Alex come later?"

"I don't think so, when I called her a while ago she was trying to talk with her mother but Eliza as usual was focused on Kara" Maggie sat on her seat tired "Well... tell me about Sam"

"What do you want to know" Dinah's dark green eyes shined

Maggie shrug "Why you two break up and why you don't let her go she's fine with Lena... I guess"

Dinah scoffed smiling "She will never be -fine- with Lena, Mags... Sam has needs that she can't fulfill. Eventually that woman will be tired of Sam. Also i'm not letting the reporters get certain information about Sam in the news"

"What do you mean?" Maggie was clueless and kind of drunk

Dinah took a long sip of her beer and sighed "Sam is like her favorite ballet, Swan Lake... She has this innocent, soft and caring side but also this dark, sadist, hunger one. Is not like she has two personalities but she likes complicated paintful things she can enjoy, like ballet, like me... Her life when she was younger wasn't easy, neither mine... that's why we complete each other. She already has forgiven me for what I did... drunk, well... kind of -did-"

"I'm not getting a single word you are saying except you two like weird things. And what the hell you did?" Maggie laughed

"I cheated on her after she ditched the party when I was named Lieutenant. I was so ashamed of what I did that I told her that I woke up in the bed of a woman of criminalistics department. Days after the woman with -I hooked up- told me that we didn't do anything. That I passed out calling Sam's name" Maggie's dizzy mind cleared hearing Dinah talk "I tried and tried to apologize but I really had hurt Sam and when she left Gotham to move here I felt like my world was crashing breaking into pieces. It took me over a year to make her talk back to me. We were good until this Luthor stepped in. You saw us..."

 

 

Sam woke up at 6am, Lena was curled into the sheets looking beautiful even when she sleep. Sam had the urge to wake her up making things to her but it was really early for that. She took a warm, quick, shower then allowed Krypto to jump on bed and the dog plopped his body next to Lena.

Sam being really careful closed the door of Lena's room because even her girlfriend told her that she could call it their room it was too soon to call something -ours- except for their relationship. Sam wore her bluetooth headphones and played her Swan Lake play list to dance like she wanted on the rehearsal, she warmed up with the -Op20 act II: 12 scene of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky-

 

Lena tried to move to the left where Sam supposed to be but something really warm and heavy didn't allowed her to move with a soft grunt noise, she was hearing some sounds of -tap tap, tap, tap tap tap- coming from the living room. Lena opened one eye frowning and looked down . Krypto was laid across her legs.

"Krypto, you can't go up on this bed you have yours" Lena mumbled wondering where Sam was and again those sounds of -Tap tap tap tap tap tap- Krypto began to wag his tail "Sam?" Lena called and Krypto got up super fast and throw his heavy body over Lena's to lick her face "Okay... Krypto... morning to you too... OUT OF THE BED" Lena told serious and the dog did happy. She had to go to the bathroom and wash her face. She would take a shower after find Sam. Lena covered her body with her dark red silk robe and went to the living room finding Sam dancing with her headphones on. Her movements in a beginning were soft but suddenly began to gain strength

Sam was dancing -Op.20 act III: 18 scene- the dancer was giving Lena her back so she didn't know the other woman was there. Lena felt a wave of feelings. It was beautiful. That's where the tapping sounds were coming from. Sam pointe's shoes. Her moves were graceful, clean, in an easy word... it were perfect. Sam around the -Act III 19 Pas de six Variation I- in a turn saw Lena looking at her with her mouth open impressed. Sam smiled big taking off her headphones, she was all sweaty. 7:30am

"Good morning" Sam walked towards Lena and kissed her lips "Did I wake you up?" Lena shook her head 

Lena was still impressed. It was true that she saw Sam several times dance but not like this "You... you can... keep... uhm" Lena pointed to the point where she was "Dancing"

Sam kissed Lena again this time deeper making Lena moan inside her mouth "How do you do to wake up always so perfect?" Sam whispered against Lena’s lips

Lena tried to catch her breath "Pardon?" Sam always kissed her that way when she was horny. Her girlfriend always was horny after dance

"Did you sleep well?" Sam asked trailing a path of kisses on Lena's jawline until reach her hear "Because I want to take a shower with you" Sam purred and bit Lena's earlobe

Lena was feeling flustered because Sam used to change from delicate and cute to wild and hungry in less than 5 seconds sometimes "You do?"

Sam hummed nodding "We have yet a solid hour to begin to get ready, you know" Sam again kissed Lena in the way Lena was weak at

"Great" Lena breathed

 

 

Mrs Dubois walked around the room, all the dancers where ready. She was looking Sam’s face in the crowd and she found her, that pleased her. Because she really was wishing to see the ballerina dance and show one more time her whole potential

"Barry, come here" Mrs Dubois ordered and the goofy guy went quick towards the old woman "Gayle, ready?"

"Always Mrs Dubois" The blonde woman waited until the pianist began to play


	14. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is getting tired of all the luxury life she thought she could handle living with Lena these weeks. It was hard because she felt out of place with it. It happened two weeks since Mrs Dubois chosen the soloist and it wasn’t Sam because she decided to punish the ballerina even tho she was better than anyone on the corp. Lena and Sam didn’t expected to that their night become into a Hell after a misunderstood by Lena’s actions and a mix of jealousy feelings by the two of them.

Lena had her hand on the lower back of Sam who was wearing a expensive beautiful gown she bought her for the night they were having. The ballerina tried to decline and make her girlfriend to return the dress but Lena wanted her to wear that for The Ball. Lena for once decided to wear a suit because Sam a few nights back had left a couple bite marks and hickies on her shoulders and back so a gown was a big NO for her to wear that night. Sam was feeling out of place in there because it were more a business ball with people she didn't know and some of them were people who always looked over their shoulder. It wasn't at all like the one Arthur took Sam one time.

Lena was faking a laugh about a joke a old business man told while Sam took a sip of her orange juice looking to another place kind of bored. The dark haired woman gave Sam the option to not to go but in a beginning Sam really wanted to go but when days passed by she wasn't too much sure about it after Lena bought her that kind of dress and all the things Lena told her about the event. Before they started dating Lena told Sam how bored and mostly a waste of time those balls were but this time Lena actually was having fun having Sam around.

The captain of the NCPD came over an hour late of the beginning of the night with Dinah as his companion. He was wearing a very nice suit but just as Dinah because she was refusing to do the all the dress up to a stupid thing she didn't even wanted to go. Sam was following Lena while this was telling her the name and things about the old couple they were about to meet when Sam noticed Dinah from far. Her disgusted and annoyed face was priceless, she was not being sucessful in hiding it with a soft smile. The woman was drinking champagne. Lena got her girlfriend's attention introducing her to the couple

"And she's my girlfriend, Samantha Arias" Lena smiled proud introducing her

The man and woman both at the same time raised their brows opening their mouths in surprise "Oh... wow..." they said at the same time

Sam smiled soft but awkward "Nice to meet you"

"I didn't know you..." The man told to Lena

"You didn't know I could fall in love with an amazing woman?" Lena shot back quickly without thinking

"Dear, excuse my husband, he still thinks that the earth is flat" The woman told making her husband look at her but the three of them made a fake laugh Sam just smiled again

"My bad" the man said between laughs "I just didn't expected... this... gorgeous lady"

Lena was about to snap at the man but got interrupted "She's actually more than a gorgeous Lady, Dr Andersen" Dinah said smiling taking a sip of her glass of Champagne "Lena, Sam. Mr & Mrs Andersen"

"Dinah Drake" The man smiled big "I didn't know you were working on National City"

"I like to move around following bad guys who deserves to be behind bars" Dinah replied smiling big 

"I do know you, right?" The old woman asked to Dinah

"I am the badass cop who caught those very naugthy pharmaceutical doctors on Gotham. Mrs Andersen"

"I didn't know that..." The man told serious. He was also under investigation

"Surprisingly you don't know several things Dr. Andersen... these two has been on the news for a week" Sam smiled big because Dinah used to be that sharp always with people who were stupid and Lena got tense "Now I have said Hi, I have to go back with... Captain... Ladies... Sir..." Dinah before turn around winked at Sam and leaved the couples behind smirking cocky

 

 

Lena and Sam were taking dinner in a table with some other couples and Sam sometimes looked Dinah with her sight. When Lena checked on her Sam immediatelly looked back at her to hold her hand and sometimes kiss her cheek. Having the cop on the ball was fun because while people were talking and chatting faking that everyone were cool with each other Dinah wandered around smiling or exchanging words with the Captain. All the couples stood up to go to dance while Lena and Sam reminded on their seats.

"You look beautiful" Sam stroke Lena's cheek getting her attention

Lena took Sam's hand in her and kissed the inside of her wrist "You look like a hollywood star" Lena smiled playful making Sam smile shy "Are you having fun?"

"Kind of... Is always these kind of things so... false?"

Lena frown for a second "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty clear that these people can't stand each other in a regular situation" Sam got closer to Lena trying to anybody could hear her

Lena took a little bit of air before response "When it's business people mixed with Charity is always like this. Interest" Lena placed Sam's hand that was still holding over her heart "I'm glad you decided to come with me"

Sam wanted to kiss hard Lena but she knew this wasn't the place but leaned over making Lena's smirk staring at Sam's lips "Thank you for inviting me" Sam moved her face and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek

Lena smiled big "Would you like to dance?"

"I would actually like to take fresh air" Sam was really overwhelmed after the two hours of interaction with all the people and they had two hours ahead to this to be done

"Of course... i'm so sorry babe, I didn't thought this was a little bit much for you" Lena stood up offering her hand to Sam who took it standing up

Sam now more than ever wanted to kiss Lena, she was being the ultimate of cuteness "Can we go to the garden?"

"We can go wherever you want to" Lena assured "And If you want us to go home we can leave now"

Sam shook her head "It's okay, you have dealed with many of my shows. I can do this for you" 

The both women were walking towards once of the exits to go to the garden but a woman who looked like a model intercepted them making Lena open her eyes wide and clench her jaw gulping nervious. Sam didn't know what was going on or what happened between the two but she was sure it was something because her girlfriend never was that nervous around anyone.

"Lena, It's been time"

"Pamela, hi..." Lena quickly gave a gaze to Sam then looked back at the woman "What... what are you doing here?"

"It's so weird of you wearing such a serious suit" Pamela pointed touching one of the lappels of Lena's shirt collar

Lena stepped back making her stop touching her "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Sam"

"Oh... girlfriend?"

"Hi" Sam wanted to punch the woman really really hard but the perfect smile she perfectioned from years showed up hiding her anger "How are you?"

The redhead woman checked Sam from up to down making a gesture of not bad "Pamela Isles, nice to meet you Sam"

"Call me Samantha, please. Sam is for friends" Sam said smiling in that charming way making Lena surprise because her voice tone and face was kind but the way she was saying it... was not

"Alright, then" Pamela looked at her pleased knowing that she didn't liked her "Can you give us a minute, I have to have a private words with Lena"

"Sam can stay" Lena nod

"It's okay, I will go out for a bit. I'll look after you later" Sam said squeezing gently the hand of Lena and then gave a peck on her lips not noticing the death glare Lena was giving to Pamela

"I'd look for you in 5" Lena said out loud seeing Sam walk out and sighed "What are you doing here?" Lena asked Pamela is not a very friendly way

 

 

A waiter that have seen what Sam was drinking the whole night offered a glass of water but she declined the drink. She knew that someday she will meet some Lena's ex but not in this bored sort of party. Thirty minutes ago she need air because she was overwhelmed, now she was pissed off and overwhelmed. 

"Do you need anything to drink Miss Arias?" The man asked placing back the glass of water on his tray

"Here" Sam saw a hand giving her a glass of champagne over sher shoulder "You can go Mickey, thank you" Dinah told in a good way

"Do you know every single person in this place or what?" Sam frowned taking the glass and chugging it in a swift motion

Dinah knew Sam the best and smiled funny sitting next to her stradding the wooden bench she was at "If i'm not wrong the jealous monster is showing up. What's going on?"

Sam rolled her eyes "Nothing... it's stupid" Sam put down the empty glass

"You are gonna freeze out here in that... revealing dress" Dinah couldn't move her eyes from Sam's face

Sam gulped and sniffed "I'm not"

Dinah smiled big "At least wear my jacket" Dinah began to take it off she was wearing a vest too

Sam rolled her eyes and tried to make Dinah stop but the woman placed her jacket over her shoulders "Now the one who's going to freeze is you" Sam huffed seeing Dinah shove her hands on her pants pockets

"I'd be fine... I think you have already forgoten that Gotham is way colder than this shinning city" Dinah scoot closer a little bit "Now, Tell me... why are you jealous?"

"I told you... it's stupid" Sam looked at Dinah this time "It will go away in a bit"

"Where's Lena?" Dinah after make the questions she knew Sam will not answer she began to hit on every question

Sam looked between them "She's with... a friend of hers"

"Who's the woman, what's her name?"

Sam laughed "Can you stop all the cop thing for a minute?" 

"No?" Dinah smiled big "I'm a detective and a cool cop. I know the questions I have to do in certain situations" Dinah didn't erased the smile she had

Sam pushed her shoulder softly smiling "Pamela... something"

Dinah looked up trying to think "Isles... Pamela Isles" Dinah squinted her eyes thinking

Sam frown "Do you know her?" 

"No, but I have read the list of the invitees. Captain told me that was unnecessary but I love to be a step forward knowing who am I surrounded by" Dinah said serious seeing Sam look down softening her expression "What happen with her?" Dinah put out a hand from the pocket of her pants and placed it over Sam hand

"For their body language, they probably hooked up more than once" Sam made an annoyed face

"Do you want me to kick her out?" Dinah asked staring Sam’s eyes noticing her smiling a little "And I mean Pamela... or do you want me to kick them both?"

Sam breathed a laugh "Why are you keep doing this?" Sam asked switching her hand to have on the palm of her hand Dinah’s hand

"Because I know you and I love you" Dinah pulled her hand back because Sam smiled sad "I know this is not the place to talk about it. Let’s go inside to get warm and find your girlfriend"

It was the first time she heard Dinah referring to Lena as her girlfriend and it was a weird sensation. Not as good as she expected but good enough knowing that Dinah comprehend their relationship. Sam nodded standing up hooking her arm around the one Dinah was offering. The body of the cop was warm even in that cold weather it was nice as she used remember everytime it was cold outside. 

 

Lena walked outside to the garden looking for Sam but she wasn’t there anymore. The truth was it happened more than 5 minutes because Pamela in a beginning talked about why they stopped seeing each other but Lena cut her off. Then they talked about fonds to an investigation with a botanical field Pamela was an expert. When she mentioned her Lex, Lena wanted to get into it to take whatever Lex wanted from it off of his hands. On Monday she will do a research about what Pamela was offering. She know that work again with the woman would be hard. 

Lena looking around found Sam with Dinah talking comfy in a side of the great salon. The cop was pointing to some people telling things to Sam that made her laugh and hit her arm softly making Dinah do funny expressions. Lena reached them just in time hearing Dinah talk

"But seriously that woman would give her fortune to be half of how hot you look in this dark blue dress" Dinah took a sip of her champagne hearing Sam giggle not knowing that Lena was behind

"You are ridiculous" Sam took Dinah’s glass and took a sip of the drink

Lena cleared her throat "Yeah I think Dinah has a point about it"

The two turned around seeing Lena. Sam smiled big, Dinah on the other hand tried to smile

"Where have you been?" Sam asked trying to touch Lena’s cheek 

"I was looking for you, remember?"

"She was about to freeze her ass off if she would have been waiting for you out there" Dinah told serious

Lena know that it was true. She told Sam it will be only 5 minutes that became a half hour

"But I’m good and we are having fun, right?" Sam tried to make the women staring defiant to each other stop their mood

"Right" Lena and Dinah said at the same time staring at Sam

Dinah decided that it was better to back off "I’m going to tell Captain I’m going home. I’m bored and all this fancy people doesn’t make it fun" Dinah leaned towards Sam kissing her cheek "Bye..."

Lena hold the best she could her jealousy. Thing that she could do successfully. Sam looked down until Dinah left and moved her eyes to Lena who was staring right at the back of the cop

"I thought you didn’t going to drink tonight" Lena told without looking at Sam but this looked at her hands holding Dinah’s glass

"I don’t but..." Sam tried to explain seeing the vein across a side Lena’s forehead "I got annoyed... I’m sorry, you are right"

"You can drink if you want, Sam" Lena took the glass and she swallowed the champagne that lasted "Do you want another?"

Sam studied Lena’s face and mood for a couple seconds and shook her head "I want to go home"

Lena frown just a little but smiled "Okay. Let’s go to sign the donation and we can go"

 

 

All the way to Lena’s penthouse Sam wanted to go to her apartment. Lena was sort of distant, she was in a bad mood. Because of Dinah, because of Pamela, because the night didn’t wasn’t going how she wanted to. The first thing Sam did when they got into the penthouse was take off the dress in a single move walking leaving Lena impressed. It was all practice for the quick change of clothes and dresses on shows. Sam walked on her lingerie and heels towards Lena’s bedroom with the dress on her hands leaving it on the dress room right with the heels. She got her favorite sweater and a pair of loose sport pants going back to the living room where Lena was petting Krypto after the dog woke up knowing they were back there

"Yeah we missed you too buddy" Lena patted on Krypto’s side. The dog ran towards Sam making noises as he was talking to her "Do you want something to drink?" Lena tried her best to start a conversation

Sam kissed her dog and hugged him "No. Tomorrow at 14:00 we have a BBQ at Mera & Arthur’s to celebrate Gayle’s soloist"

"I thought she celebrate it last week" Lena took off her jacket leaving it on the couch next to her

"She made a party with the people she hangs out when -we- can’t" Sam crossed her arms staring at Lena "She actually has a lot of friends"

"By -we- You mean, Mera, Arthur, you and I, right?"

"Also Barry, Iris and Dinah" Sam hold the stare Lena was giving to her

"The Allen’s are coming too?" Lena wanted to touch Sam but right now it were a weird atmosphere between them

Sam nodded "I’m gonna get Krypto to a walk"

"His nanny already did, Sam" Lena made two steps towards Sam

"What do you mean with -his nanny-?"

"Who do you think that take walks with him when we are not in home?" Lena smiled soft. She actually hired a woman a few weeks ago when Sam was at the dance company

"Did you hired a person to take MY dog out?"

"Sam it’s okay, Krypto can’t stay at home for 8 or 10 hours in a row alone" Lena shrug "Alice is an expert on Akita Inu breed"

Sam was beginning to freak out "That’s why he smells like peaches lately?" Sam made an angry face

"Babe it’s fine he’s happy and good. He actually likes her. Alice comes to take every four hours" Lena got closer to Sam trying to make her relax

Sam opened her mouth but nothing came out and the dog sit between them "I’m...." Sam breathed. She was really grateful for everything Lena did for her but her dog was only her business and Dinah’s "How much money?"

Lena wasn’t getting Sam’s attitude "What?" She shook her head trying hard to get a clue why Sam is getting angry and Krypto began to whimper

"Krypto is my dog, Lena" Sam stepped back dodging when Lena tried to touch her arm "He is mine. I am responsible if anything happens with him or to him"

"You leave him with Dinah every time she wants. What’s the difference between leaving Krypto with Alice who’s an expert, works with big dogs, is well trained and a professional and..." Lena made a gesture with one of her hands like it was moving something "-Dina" Krypto went right to his bed whining 

Sam closed her eyes touching the bridge of her nose "It’s different, Lena"

"Well babe, tell me what is the difference because I can trust more in Alice than in your ex-girlfriend" Lena shot back without thinking "Who seems lately behind you"

"Because Krypto is OUR DOG and I trust her"

"You keep trusting in her after she cheated on you? Great, that’s... that’s good to know, perfect" Lena turn around going to take her jacket hearing Sam walk and when she turn around to keep talking Sam wasn’t there "Sam?" Lena called hearing her open the main door and then the sound of her girlfriend slamming the door, closing it "Fuck... Sam" Lena yelled going after Sam wearing her jacket.

Lena pulsed the buttons of the lift and it opened the doors immediately letting her get in pressing buttons to go down. Sam haven’t taken a coat or jacket to be outside, she didn’t had her phone either. Sam actually was going down by the stairs, she needed to think and making cardio going down fast would help her. She hated to have fights. This was an stupid one because Lena was going behind her back deciding on Krypto. Lena after a while to look for Sam around the building trying to know which way she took was going to the building’s entrance and saw Sam back walking fast in the opposite direction from where Lena was coming

"Sam? wait... Sam" Lena jogged towards her girlfriend "Let’s go upstairs, I’m sorry"

"I want to go home-" Sam sniffed crossing her arms feeling the cold breeze hit her "-I told you"

"This is your home, is our home" Lena told knowing that she screw this up

"Is only yours Lena. Tomorrow I will come to get Krypto home too" Sam began to shake clenching her jaw

"Baby you are shaking. Let’s go upstairs, we can talk and if you want to go after it I will call a cab to take you to your apartment" Lena didn’t wanted Sam to go "I’m sorry"

Sam looked at Lena for a long minute trying to not to shake "Talk about what?"

"First lets go home and we will talk"

 

Lena let Sam step inside first but she went right the main room. Lena again took off her jacket but this time she dropped to the floor following Sam who began to pack her things once she came back from the dress room

"I’m sorry Sam" Lena followed Sam with every action "I didn’t wanted to say that"

"You actually want it, Lena, because when you don’t know how to say a thing you think for a few seconds then you drop it" Sam wasn’t looking at the dark haired woman, she know if she looked at her eyes she would forgive her

"Okay I fucked it up but she’s always around and that pisses me off. And, huh... and Krypto.. I know he is a good boy because before we started dating seriously he sometimes spent a lot of time alone but if I can make him have a better life I will. I never would put in danger your dog" Lena saw Sam smile soft "Please Stop... look at me, Sam" Lena plead

Sam looked up to the ceiling and went to sit on the edge of the bed looking up to Lena, to those green eyes "I don’t want to fight" Sam told calm "I hate to fight. You have no right to shove on my face again what Dinah did, I know what she did, I do know. I do know because she was stupid enough to tell me she had sex with a woman in a party when she was drunk" Sam voice cracked saying that "You can spend a lot of money on things" Sam sighed "You know I love Lena, you are amazing but also you know is not because your money. I don’t need it, you have seen how I live. I don’t need that super expensive gown, the flights, or the jewelry you gifted me. I don’t wear it" Lena was speechless because Sam was all calm "Krypto is mine, Lena, mine" Sam looked down

Lena felt a knot on her throat also a knot on her heart "I’m really sorry, I’m really really sorry" Lena placed Sam’s things down on the floor

"If I knew the night would turn this way I would have stayed here watching a movie leaving you with Pamela and all that important people"

"You were the only one I wanted to be with in that place, Sam. Only you" Lena cupped Sam face making her look at her eyes "I love you" Lena kissed her on the lips "I’m sorry" she kissed Sam one more time but this time the kiss was longer, hungry... Lena pulled closer Sam making her straddle her lap, sliding her hands under Sam’s sweater reaching her breasts stroking her nipples while Sam kiss her deeper


	15. Keep breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These weeks after their first fight just given a little step to others and after Sam felt totally lonely at Lena’s penthouse she decided to go back to her apartment, being able to see more her friends and Dinah. The help that she’s is giving to Gayle is becoming more important than other things because is her first soloist and she want her friend to shine bright in the scenery. Lena in the other hand is feeling alone not having Sam at her penthouse and knowing she will not be there when she need her going back to home

Lena sighed one more time lost in her thoughts, she couldn’t focus at all in work and less coming back home. A few nights back Sam got back to her apartment. After that fight three and a half weeks ago they had a weird moments, short fights and arguments that ended up in that situation, Sam going back to her apartment while Lena was again in a business trip. Every time Lena couldn’t go to get Sam at the Theater or was working in other towns she ended overthinking and that wasn’t good and somehow feeling jealousy because Sam expended time with Dinah. The days Lena had business trips Sam got just as Lena because the woman was working with that redhead. Long days in which they didn’t seen each other at all until she had to come back to National City. The replacement of Diana would arrive in a month and it was Bruce Wayne’s cousin Kate Kane. That pragmatic woman shown interest after know that Lena was ruling the company as the principal investor and also because Marion Dubois was the teacher, she felt really admiration for the former dancer.

Coming back to the penthouse and finding it without Sam and Krypto was a sad feeling. Lena missed them the most, she needed her girlfriend. It was only 20:00 and Sam wasn’t texted her or given her a call. It was true that she had a lot of delayed work to do and was really busy and knowing that Sam was busy with her training and choreographies of the new ballet. She was helping Gayle when their classes ended to perfection her delicate side. Lena didn’t know in which moment the last discussion they had ended in Sam leaving the penthouse to go back to her tiny apartment with her dog.

Her mobile phone rang with Sam’s tone and Lena almost fall from running to pick it up. Lena took a breath before hang up

"Lena?"

"Hey you..."

"How was work?"

"Busy... bored... biter" Lena sat in the stool of her piano

"Mera asked me if you wanted to come this weekend to lunch, at her home. Barry and Iris will come too"

Lena smiled "Sure, I mean yes" She checked that it was 20:30 now "How were your, practices?"

"Pretty cool, Gayle is amazing as the black swan, but she have to work in the white one a lot. She throw me her pointe shoes annoyed before she couldn’t move more gracefully" Sam giggled

"I miss you, Sam" Lena could hold it anymore. Sam reminded silent getting Lena worried after the long silence they shared

Sam saw Krypto whine looking at the door like he was missing Lena too "I miss you too"

"Have you taken dinner yet?" Lena pressed a couple keys of the piano playing a melody with one hand it was a sad one 

"No, that’s why I called you. Do you want to come over?" Sam sat at her couch taking a cushion

"I’d be there in 15 minutes" Lena felt a wave of happiness "Do you want me to buy something"

"No, I just want you to come over, I don’t want you to waste money, Lena" Sam said in an annoyed tone

Lena closed her eyes for a moment "Okay, I’m sorry, I’m on my way"

"See you in a bit"

"Okay I-" Lena couldn’t end the sentence because Sam hang up "-Love you"

 

 

Sam heard a knock in the door and Krypto going there like a thunder wagging his tail, or Lena moved at hyper speed or it was Dinah. Sam made Krypto go back after he scratched the door howling and opened the door

"Someday you should teach him how to open the door"

Sam laughed "Sure so he can go and hang out with his friends too, right?"

"Bingo" Dinah leaned kissing Sam’s cheek and then hugged her the way she liked then placed another two kisses on the side of her neck "I bought you cookies" Dinah told when she unwrapped her arms from her ex showing her the cloth bag

"Thank you, you shouldn’t had to" Sam took it

"I found a place where they do the ones you like and I bought a few-" Dinah knelt before Krypto to hug him "-Dozens"

Sam opened the bag and saw her favorite cookies, orange with raisins and other of dark chocolate "Where did you found them?" Sam looked up to Dinah’s face

"There’s an old bakery" Dinah went for Krypto’s leash and harness. She hated to have him with his collar in winter them went back in front of Sam "A few days ago you told me that you missed these cookies and that here bakeries didn’t had it so I found a Bakery that makes them just like back in home. I’m babbling, hope you like them"

"Dinah... thank you" Sam was impressed and moved placing her hand on Dinah’s arm and letting it go down until grab her hand

"None taken" Dinah kissed her cheek after squeeze her hand softly and walked out of the apartment "Let’s go baby boy" Dinah then whistle and Krypto ran after her "See you tomorrow" she waved her hand giving her back to the dancer going to the stairs with Krypto following her

Sam waited at the door’s frame smiling hearing Dinah talk to the dog their way down. Yesterday she told her that she wanted to take her dog today and take him to the police station to show him to a police dog’s trainer that wanted to know him. Sam of course didn’t denied her request because she, one, knew that Lena got back in town and secondly she wanted to have a night alone with her girlfriend and Dinah with this was doing her a favor taking the dog out for the night.

 

 

Dinah before had to go to the police station was playing with Krypto in the Park when Kara found them, she as usual was at her nights run. Dinah expected Maggie but Alex’s sister was kind of usual at those hours

"Hi" Kara greeted taking off her earbuds 

Dinah gave her a short glance "Hi Kara" 

Kara tried to touch Krypto but this moved his head moving to other side with his squeaker tennis ball on his mouth "Some times he likes me, some other not" Kara sighed

"My kid is always that charming" Dinah smiled showing her dimples

"Taking a night walk?" Kara wanted to get information

Dinah nodded "Yup, tonight your friend is gonna fuck my ex girlfriend and viceversa, senseless, so, I had to take my dog out of that apartment" Dinah said all this without looking at Kara "Anyway, we have to go" she looked at Kara raising her brows "Tell Alex that she still owns me a beer. Bye, Special K"

Kara jaw fell open at hearing Dinah talk the only that came out from her mouth was a string of voice of a "Bye" she raised her hand to wave at them but it didn’t had sense because she was already moving and Krypto was following her happy "Why is she like this?" Kara told to herself under her breath feeling a cold breeze hit her

 

 

Lena got to Sam’s place and knocked the door the way she used to do it and heard behind the door something fall and a curse. That made her smile big exhaling excited to see Sam’s face. Just a minute after the dancer opened the door kind of clumsy but with a half smile and brushing her hair back with her other hand. Lena got suspicious at not seeing Krypto there

"Hi stranger" Lena wanted to kiss Sam but she had to control her impulses

Sam took her girlfriend by the lapels of her dark red coat and pulled her into a steamy kiss until she made her go inside and pin her against the wall while she closed the door with a leg. Lena tangled her hands on Sam’s hair and when she needed air she pulled her hair back a little and smiled catching her breath

"ouch" Sam giggled

Lena released the locks of Sam hair she was holding "Such a way to say hi"

"I wanted to play cool but... " Sam bit her lower lip playfully 

Lena giggled like an idiot until Sam began to open the buttons of her coat "Where’s Krypto?" She had to ask staring at her girlfriend’s hands now pulling down the zip of her black pants and in a twist of her wrist open the button. Lena gulped because it always amazed her

Sam leaned into Lena’s face enough to grace her lips against hers "He’s out tonight" she whispered sliding her hands under Lena’s blouse towards her breasts. She felt how her body tensed for a second "You are so cold... let me warm you up" 

Lena missed how naughty Sam got every time she came back from a long trip. She let her take her coat off dropping it to the floor after kiss her again deep full of lust and then taking her hand leading the way towards her bed "Sam..." Lena felt shivers when the woman pushed her on the bed

"Do you need something?" Sam asked taking her shirt off. She wasn’t wearing anything under her tee or leggings but Lena had to discover that in a few minutes. Sam straddle Lena’s lap, staring down at her rocking her hips back and forth in a soft pace against Lena’s thigh 

Lena had to put herself together to think right because her mind was getting foggy because all Sam was doing "I..." Lena wanted to talk a little bit but Sam’s mouth or more accurately her tongue inside her mouth moving the way that make her melt wasn’t allowing her say a thing. Lena’s crotch raised involuntarily to feel Sam better. Lena stroke Sam’s boobs up and down to harden her nipples and heard the only thing that she missed most than the actual woman... her moans. With that, she lose it. Lena in that moment only wanted to fuck Sam hard just like she love it. She shove one of her hands inside Sam’s leggins feeling the pool between her legs and began to rub her clit in circles hearing her whisper a loudly -yes- followed by a moan before Sam attached her mouth to Lena’s neck

 

 

Maggie was on her knees delighted by Krypto that looked like a statue next to Dinah who was sit on her desk. The only cops that were there were they and other 6 partners with the other 18 around the city.

"Are you for real?" Maggie asked the dog who wagged his tail with his stoic look forward

Dinah looked at them "Krypto the tail..." she murmured humming and the dog stopped to wagging his tail

"HOW DID YOU TAUGHT HIM THAT?!" Maggie laughed standing up happy 

"We are cops, well, he is not a cop, but I trained him like one. I know that his breed is not the usual but he is better than a German Shepherd or a Rotie" Dinah spun her chair "Go with Mags, baby boy" she pointed to her finger to her friend and the dog made his goofy mood to the other cop

"Alex is going to lose her ass when she met him" Maggie scratched his neck seeing how that was one of his favorite spots to be scratched on by the move of one of his back paws "He is so cute and fluffy"

"He is not that cute when I give him the other to attack" Dinah laughed 

"If it’s not in English, is it in Spanish?" Krypto pushed Maggie with his big head to let her know that she didn’t had to stop petting him

"Is on Japanese. Not much people knows the language in the police department, also he only obeys me, he does the basics with Sam, so I am the only one who can make him do those things" Dinah noticed that Krypto was taking Maggie down "Krypto no"

"It’s... fine" Maggie fell on her butt and laughed because the dog like if he were a puppy climbed in her legs to sit thing that made her laugh hard

"Okay Sawyer I can’t see you under all that white fluffy fur" Dinah stood up hearing Maggie laugh "Are you okay?" Dinah moved Krypto from Maggie "Let me help you"

"He is so cute. I’m gonna pick my mobile to take pictures of him and show those pictures tomorrow morning to Alex"

"Come on don’t be silly, pose with the dog and I will take them with mine"

Maggie sit next to Krypto and she looked like a little kid next to a horse and Dinah cackled after taking the picture. They made like a dozen photos and several selfies because rarely nothing weird was happening in the city. Dinah took Maggie in a piggyback and did a few selfies from different angles. Goofy photos was her thing in comparison with the short police woman who always looked perfect in pictures

 

 

"What do you want for breakfast? Do you want to eat pancakes or french toasts?" Sam asked giving soft kisses on Lena’s cheek who was still half awake "I really should stop biting you" she mumbled seeing her girlfriend’s shoulder then placed a kiss over the teeth marks

"French toasts" Lena replied knitting her brows turning around to see Sam’s face opening her eyes slowly "And I like how hardcore you become sometimes"

Sam smiled big "Have you sleep well?" She placed a soft kiss on Lena’s lips

"I only sleep this good when I’m with you" Lena placed a hand on Sam cheek

"awww my little spoon" Sam mocked leaning down to kiss her but she heard Lena grunt trying to move "Come on babe, I’m kidding... I love you" Sam meant those three words

Those were the words Lena wanted to hear the whole week she was out of the city and something inside her healed again and pulled Sam into a kiss "Why don’t you come back home?"

"Baby, I moved to your place because the paparazzi and all that stuff, now that they have stopped and you are having more work trips is better for me to stay here, I’m close to my friends, to my job. If we are not together there what’s the meaning of me living in that huge place?" Sam had sit back holding Lena’s stare

"If you are there I know you are safe, and my drivers can take you everywhere. You won’t have to use your bike or ask your friends to drive you here. I miss you" Lena recognized sitting up covering her chest "Coming back to my place and not seeing you there was awful, Sam"

"Lena we rushed into the whole living together experience. I like you and I love you but we have things to work on before do that big step because we want and not because we have a dozen of paparazzi or reporters behind us"

"I guess" Lena admitted. She really wanted Sam there but after their stupid fights it looked like Sam needed her own space

"I’m gonna make breakfast then we can take a long shower" Sam smiled playful and kissed Lena "If you want you can sleep a little bit more"

"Don’t you need help?"

"I think that if I have you there we are not going to do anything but us"

Lena smiled shy seeing Sam stand up and go "Does Gayle will come for you?"

Sam was entering into the kitchen "Nope, Barry will"

"Is Krypto with Dinah, right?" Lena asked hiding her annoyance saying that woman’s name

"Last night they were going to the police station and she will stay with him until tonight" Sam said loudly from the kitchen. Lena just nodded thoughtful 

 

 

That day Sam made more hours helping Gayle training so she asked Lena to pick up Krypto before Dinah had to go to work. The dark haired woman automatically said yes making Sam suspicious but she was glad that it didn’t end up in a discussion. Mrs Dubois officially made Sam the replacement of the blonde ballerina in case that something happened and by the things Gayle was doing it could end like that

 

Lena drove until reach Dinah’s address, it kind of pissed her off that the police lived just three blocks from Sam’s going down the street. She was aware that Sam told her that Dinah lived near but not that close. It was a point of their arguments once because Lena told her girlfriend that any of the women she had sex before lived near or barely remembered their names.

Dinah throw a fried chicken wing to Krypto that caught it in the air and she smiled. In a half hour she had to go to the station, night work was her favorite thing because it looked like Gotham but with less criminality. She bought a gift for Sam, it was a tiny fox stuffed animal in a keychain. Her doorbell rang and she stood up happy, the dog didn’t move from the couch a little bit and it was weird. When Sam used to came for him, he waited next to the door

"Hey-" Dinah smiled big opening the door finding Lena staring right at her "-Lena" her smile dropped a little

"Hello Dinah, is Krypto ready?" Lena asked gently anything that the woman could say would make her lose her good mood

"Is so weird you coming here" Dinah laughed crossing her arms leaning at the door’s frame "Where’s Sam?"

"She’s still at the theater. Helping Gayle. Is Krypto ready?" Lena hold her sight

"You are not taking my dog, if she want it, she will have to get him" Dinah told serious

Lena raised a brow annoyed but smiled "Sam asked me to get Krypto home"

"So you can pay a lot of money to some stranger to take OUR dog to walks?" Dinah squinted her eyes "Tell Sam she can get our dog tomorrow. He’s not going anywhere with you" Dinah took a step back placing a hand on the door knob

"Sam is going to be upset if when she come home-"

"-Stop saying home, when it’s her apartment. And she’s fine with everything I do" 

Lena scoffed smiling "So she was fine when you decided to cheat on her and be the most despicable person for her?" Lena noticed that those words hurt Dinah even tried to replicate her but she cut her off "That’s what I thought" Lena whistled walking out and Krypto followed her

When the woman left Dinah wanted to punch her face, she had no right to talk about that. Even Krypto running after Lena made her get angrier. She slammed the door closing it picking up her phone sending a text to Sam

>>Black Canary: Next time you can’t come to get Krypto tell me that you’ll sent her. She has no right over our dog. You are placing again Ballet over the things you love, huh? But remember... Keep breathing, if you are going to left us behind

 

Sam read the message at her place when the phone was full charged. Her phone died when she told Lena to go for Krypto. Sam felt sadness reading the text. She wanted to help Gayle and didn’t thought about that, she was thinking that she was doing to right thing asking Lena to get the dog

"Okay the veggies lasagna is ready" Lena smiled big "why the sad face?" Lena placed their dinner in the table then went next to Sam

"Can you hug me?" Sam asked in a way that broke Lena

Lena sit down pulling her girlfriend into a hug, a tight one after Sam buried her face on the crock of her neck "Babe, what happen?" Lena felt Sam shook her head

"Can we stay like this a little longer?"

"Sam we can stay like this all the time you want" Lena tried to see Sam’s face but couldn’t make it


	16. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Kate Kane lasted two months but all was because Diana wanted to leave everything sealed and good before her departure to other city. At the end she began to enjoy having all the dancers and people around, even her friendship with Lena was better because of Mera. That woman was capable to unite and harmonize everyone. Dinah has been advancing in have again Sam by her side, they have been seeing each other more often now that she is back to her apartment. Just as before she started her relationship with Lena. But Sam is having issues with Dinah starting to look like she’s showing interest in other women

Lena was staring at Sam hypnotized, she always was amazed about how much Sam could stretch some parts of her body. That long neck, and legs, her toned back, abs, how graceful her arms are. Kate had to snap her finger in front of Lena’s face to cut the spell Sam had put on her. It was really hard to stop looking at her

"I guess that one is your girlfriend because if it’s not she can sue you for sexual harassment if she catches you or you do something" Kate told with her usual blank expression "stop drooling"

Lena had to hold her breath to not sigh happy then cleared her throat "Yes, that one is Sam, Kate"

The woman of the bright colored red hair made a -huh- sound then began to walk "Will Diana come to give me the program?" She asked walking forward

Lena had to follow Kate after give the last two glances to Sam "She will be here around 12:30, she had to take care of something before to come over"

Kate scoffed with half smile "That something is Clark"

"Is he here?"

"You doubt it?" The woman waited until Lena lead the way "He is the why she’s going to work in Metropolis a few months before going back to London"

"So she’s leaving me because of Kent..."

"The heart does what the heart wants" Kate told in a mocking tone "Changing the theme. Tell me Marion Dubois schedule"

Lena opened the door of the Kate’s new office "You have all her information on your desk, not only her schedule. Please, do not, make, her, feel, uncomfortable" Lena told slow to let Kate it clear

"I will do the same as you do with Sam but with my style... stare at her until she desires me back" Kate said without staring at her

Lena wanted to chide at Kate but it was nonsense. She just shook her head a little and checked her phone seeing her emails while Kate looked around the office

"I have to go... call me if you need something"

"okay-" Kate again didn’t made eye contact "-I won’t..." 

Lena rolled her eyes and this time she sighed tiredly. She will have to talk to Bruce if his cousin would be problematic. And if it was on her hands convince Diana to stay or comeback and work with her on L-Corp

 

 

Kara and Lena were taking lunch in Kara’s favorite restaurant and catching up after a rough week for both. Luckily the blonde woman came back in town and with big news about her job. She was going to tv. Also she was excited because a few days ago she helped Lena to buy a ring for Sam. It was a funny scene because Lena wandered around the jewelry store with the phone in her hands talking with her best friend not listening to whatever the clerk proposed

"Well..." Kara began looking happy at Lena but her looked suspicious at the blonde "Come on..."

"What?" 

"You haven’t told her yet..." Kara pout 

Lena rolled her eyes "No, I don’t, I can’t actually"

"You bought the ring and you were about to ask her... what happened?" Kara dropped in the table the piece of bread she had in her hands

Lena shook her head "Nothing is just... soon" Lena made a face "Sam got back to her place, we are now fine, better than ever, we are working to make this stronger, but it’s soon... you know. I don’t want to scare her"

"Lena she’s going to say yes" 

"I know" Lena had a little confidence smile

 

 

Mrs Dubois was staring serious at Gayle, she was wandering with her hands on her hips at the length of the room. Today was the second day of the week she came to work with a huge hangover and it obviously showed in her movements.

"I’m sorry..."

"You are making me regret have choosing you over other dancers, Gayle" Mrs Dubois was really disappointed

"I’m sorry okay? I’m not the first who does this. If I’m not wrong you used to this when you were active" Gayle shot back

"What your mouth kiddo" Mrs Dubois gave Gayle a dead stare

"I’ve been working hard every fucking single day, I have this. I do... stop touching my balls" Gayle angry told picking her stuff from the floor "I’m going home. I’m not Sam who would die for this... for lords sake it’s 21:00" Gayle shot angry watching the clock and stormed out 

Kate came into the room from the other door, she has been there hearing everything. Mrs Dubois looked at her then shook her head

"Is she always like this?" Kate carefully approached to the piano where Marion was and made eye contact "Do you want me to tell her something?"

"It won’t be necessary Miss Kane"

Kane couldn’t help but the corner of her lips went up "If that is what you want Mrs Dubois"

Mrs Dubois got up not loosing in any moment Kate’s gaze "I can handle my dancers, thank you" She said cold and leaved the woman alone

 

 

Dinah had a funny smile watching Sam eat a burrito because this had broken in half at the first bite and she refused to leave it and order another. A string of sauce began to slide down through her left arm and Dinah laughed hard

"I should have ordered a another thing" Sam put down her food and suck a part of the sauce on the back of her forearm 

"Disaster" Dinah picked a couple napkins and took Sam arm pulling it and started to cleaning up hearing Sam laugh

"Cleaning Maniac" Sam replied with a smirk seeing how Dinah looked up and clenched her jaw holding a big smile

Sam took some of the burrito sauce and pinched Dinah’s cheek with a finger seeing that huge beautiful smile but she tried to look serious "Don’t do that..." Sam laughed 

"We are eating near to the police station Sam... I can’t look like a softie" Dinah took another napkin and cleaned her cheek

"But you are..." Sam picked a french frie giving it to Dinah and waited until she opened her mouth

Dinah took the frie "I am not"

Sam rolled her eyes knowing the truth "If you say so" Sam loved sharing away good times with Dinah "How’s your neck?"

"Uhm?.. good I think"

"Let me check?" Sam dried her hands with the napkins and took a lock of Dinah’s hair moving it to see the huge black spot she had "What the doctor said?" Sam brushed with her thumb that part noticing the tiny twitch Dinah made

"He said that I should be resting but... you know me" Dinah shrug and bite her taco

Sam wanted to chide her and tell her that she needed resting after the car accident she had trying to catch a bank robber. Her partner was worst than her but Dinah declined the days off. Gayle came with her sports bag and dropped it next to Dinah and took one of her tacos

"Hey" Dinah whined annoyed 

"Shhhhhhhhhh" Gayle put a finger of Dinah’s lips "I had a horrible day and I need food"

"Buy your own" Dinah mumbled with Gayle’s finger on her mouth who tried to mute her

Sam laughed hard because it looked like old times putting away Gayle’s hand and cleaned Dinah’s mouth "What happened with Mrs Dubois"

"She’s a bitch, so once again, she yelled at me because last night I went to a party"

"Gayle... why... Uhg" Sam breathed tired "We are a month ahead"

"Sam, do my job pretty cool and I need to have fun also the hunter needs it’s prey. And believe me, last night it was a really hot one" Gayle winked at Sam raising a hand to Dinah to high five

Dinah didn’t wanted to do it because Sam was there "What the hell... you deserve it" Dinah high five hitting hard Gayle’s hand and Sam made a disgusted face because the two have started to go to parties together with Maggie and Alex

"Sam, now that we have lost Mera in the maternity mode do you and Lena want to come to Jax party tomorrow night? It’s gonna be a cool night out, I know miss popped up collars doesn’t like to go to normal people’s parties but it’s gonna be fun" Gayle wiggled her brows

"I have to ask her before say something" Sam said kind of shy "Tomorrow we have BBQ at Mera’s for lunch remember?"

"True... I bought her a few stuffs" Dinah took a sip of her soda 

Sam and Gayle looked at her at the same time because Dinah didn’t liked kids "Really?" 

Dinah smiled a little "Yeah, I mean, they are going to have a baby girl... I wanna be the cool Aunt"

Gayle began to giggle hysterically "Such a dork" 

"Awwww" Sam stood up and hug Dinah tight by her back "You will be, you know?" Sam kissed Dinah’s cheek making her move her head towards her

"I have to go to work" Dinah had to put herself together to not try to kiss her "You can eat my food" she pointed to Gayle "order something more I’m paying"

"YES" Gayle shout out triumphal 

"Call me when you get home, okay?"

"It won’t be a good idea if you are going to Lena’s" Dinah gave a kiss on Sam cheek when she got up "Also because I don’t wanna get you up at 6am" she took her leather jacket "Have fun kids"

Gayle was eating the tacos Dinah left also ordered more food while Sam was watching her leave "Dinah is more charming than usual" Gayle bit again her taco tasting it like it was the best food in the world "I wonder if she had a private exercise session with one of her hot partners"

Sam frown and looked at the blonde "She absolutely did not had... any session... at all" she awkwardly told

"When we go out she have several lady friends, but she never tells me if she get the girl... y’know"

Sam didn’t liked how that sound and was getting annoyed but luckily Lena called "Gimme a sec" she picked up the call

-"I’m at your place, where are you?"- Lena said smiling hearing Krypto at the other side of the door

Sam checked her watch "Shit babe, I lost the sense of time, I’m with Gayle at the Mexican near the police station" She should had notice how late it was but the conversation about Dinah buying things for the baby Mera and Arthur were expecting and her lady friends distracted her 

-"Oh... huh... do... you want me to go there... or..."-

"If you want to come... It’s okay, Dinah has paid the bill and Gayle just ordered more food"

"Hello Lena" Gayle said loudly then bit her last taco "Dinah is paying come here!" The blonde woman said with her mouth full

The business woman laughed and Sam smiled -"I’m going there, okay?"-

Sam bit her lower lip with a grin on her face "Okay, we will be waiting"

 

Lena got there in time when the waitress was giving Gayle’s her carnitas with frijoles and chipotle. Sam saw Lena and stood up fast to opening her arms to hug her. Lena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tight giving two kisses in her neck hearing her giggle, then one long on the lips. Gayle took a little bit of her rice and throw it at them

"People are eating you know"

"You should get a girlfriend to get these -disgusting- moments too, y’know" Sam smirked helping Lena taking her coat off

"Nah... or maybe I will do at the same time Dinah do" Gayle said filling her mouth with food

Lena frown curious and Sam again got annoyed, she didn’t know why Gayle was putting Dinah, HER Dinah as example to an expert to get a woman.

"How was your day?" Lena asked taking a seat and pulling Sam to sit on her lap

"Awesome, the one who had a crappy day is her" The brunette told cupping Lena’s face to place a tender kiss on her lips earning a -AHEM- from Gayle "How was yours?"

"Busy at the office, I’m glad you made me come tonight"

Gayle choke and then began to laugh "Please do not do dirty talk in front of me"

Sam tried to hide her face on Lena’s crop of the neck getting some kind of red and Lena just shook her head  "Idiot" Sam took a napkin making it a ball and throw it to her face

Gayle dodged the paper ball "Lena before we forget, tomorrow night, party at Jax’s"

Lena looked up to her girlfriend "If Sam wants..."

"Sure!" Sam replied smiling and Gayle lifted her thumbs up

  

Dinah was at her desk tonight was her last shift at night and she was glad about it. Maggie was talking to her about the Christmas plans Alex was organizing. She actually was inviting her to come to dinner and spend the day with them and Kara.

"So...?"

"I don’t celebrate Christmas... I’m thankful for your offer, but it’s not my thing"

"I hate Christmas too but being surrounded by people that loves you or have a high appreciative feelings for you should mean something. Alex and I want you there with us. Kara is going to invite Lena and Sam"

Dinah at naming Sam decided to go but she had to put some resistance "I don’t know... I am better with Lena... but Kara? I barely know her"

"Come on she adores how you don’t waste time to tell the things and your sarcasm, is gonna be cool"

"Alright" Dinah accepted and Maggie tapped on her desk happy

"Also Krypto is invited " Maggie said walking away seeing Dinah laugh 

 

 

The party at Jax’s was more than a party because when the principal friend’s of Gayle arrived the man took them to a kind of warehouse were everything was settled for a big party, there was a lot of people already there dancing and having fun. He actually organized everything in the last moment because he invited more people than he thought at his house, even being big, it wasn’t enough. It was his party before Christmas

Everyone was excited, the first thing Gayle did was going for a drink taking Dinah with her to introduce her to some of her -friends-. People was divided between look at Lena, Sam or Dinah. The tight blue dress Dinah was wearing make people follow her with her sight wherever she moved but Lena only had eyes for Sam because she looked gorgeous with her hair down and a black night dress and the thing she had for her to have her arms around her shoulder or neck being ready sweet telling her how gorgeous and hot she looked... it had Lena in a rainbow ride. Sam loved to show her affection for her girlfriend everywhere also because she was kind of jealous as hell if some girl approached to her if it wasn’t at a formal reunion. She had enough to not look at what Dinah was doing with Gayle almost all the night and her -friends-

"Are you okay?" Lena asked squinting her eyes giving a glass of soda to Sam

"Thank you" Sam took it "I thought it only will be a party in a house and it look more like an event"

"Baby, Gayle’s friends are these kind of people" Lena took a sip of her drink "You should already know"

"Yeah but I thought it would be like the pool party at Keane’s" Sam kind of whined

Lena smiled soft "If you want us to go we can leave know"

"In a half hour" Sam smiled big staring at her girlfriend’s eyes "Why are you so perfect?"

Lena smiled for a second shy "You know I’m not-"

Gayle came with Dinah laughing "-Girls! Let’s go to the dance floor" Dinah laid her eyes on Sam "Show your woman how you dance out of the Ballet floor" Gayle winked

Dinah and Sam’s eyes met for a second and Sam looked back to Lena "Gayle, Lena already knows how I move"

"Ew..." Gayle laughed and Dinah turned around to see a woman that the blonde woman introduced her a while ago

Lena laughed "We have gone to more parties, dork"

"Yeah Yeah.. but let’s go dancing, Dinah is getting more attention than me and it’s annoying, and you two are always around standing still... let’s go to the dance floor and shine"

"It’s not my fault that your lady friends find me hotter than you" Dinah shrug hearing Sam laugh

"Also men" Lena pointed with her glass to a group of men looking at them

Dinah smiled sarcastically "You are not bad yourself neither, but, they are not looking at me... they are looking at you two" Dinah pointed because just 15 minutes ago Sam was kissing Lena

"They are gay" Gayle scoffed

"They are creeps" Dinah replied really serious to 

"Do you want to dance?" Sam asked Lena because Lena was tired from work

Lena shook her head a little "No, but if you want to it’s okay"

Sam smiled because Lena always tried to do everything she wanted to do even if she was tired "Then is a no and we are going home" Sam told Lena still with that smile

Gayle rolled her eyes "Next time I’m not inviting any of you"

The blonde hot woman who passed a few minutes ago came back getting Dinah’s attention touching her arm "Dinah, hey... do you want to..."

"Lisa right now I’m with my friends, I hope you don’t mind" Dinah smiled apolitical

The woman pulled out a pen from her cleavage "Well... I was telling you because-" Lisa began to write her phone number in Dinah’s wrist "-I’m gonna go in a few, tomorrow im flying to Paris, so... We can’t see each other for the next three weeks and I want to know you" 

Lena was impressed because the woman didn’t cut it out at all and was direct for the woman. Gayle had her mouth full open in surprise because Lisa was the woman everyone flirted with and no one could get. Sam in the other hand wanted to punch her

Dinah read the number then saw how the woman put back her pen inside her cleavage "A very interesting place for a pen" she joked

"That place is not the most interesting of me..." Lisa smiled flirting "You will find out eventually" she winked noticing how Dinah’s smile grew and then leaned kissing her cheek "Bye guys" Lisa waved her hand at the women and rested her hands on Dinah’s arm giving her a soft squeeze sliding her hands down until reach her hand "See you soon" she told and left 

"Wow" Lena said amazed "You bitch" Gayle told and began to laugh hysterically

Dinah was following the woman with her stare and looked back at them noticing that Sam even with having a relaxed face she actually was mad "What?"

"Since Lisa-"

Lena frown for a second thinking "That’s Lisa Logan?" Gayle nodded 

Sam looked at Lena "You know her?" She asked with the same tone when she was mad

"-Lisa is the most weird chick because she comes to Jax’s parties but she never goes with anyone but YOU are the only one who had gotten her number" Gayle was proud of Dinah "It seems like you are her type and no one is her type"

Dinah scoffed with a soft smirk  "Looks like huh?... I’m going for a drink"

Gayle gave a look to Lena "Tell me what you know about Lisa"

"I actually don’t know much things about her but what I have read in magazines and that a magazine brand I own tried to book her because she also is a brain and a computer engineer but her schedule was full this year"

Sam was about to explode but decided to move "I’m going to the toilet"

"Do you want me to-" Lena asked after explain

"No" Sam said walking away

Lena was about to follow her but Gayle stopped her "She’s a computer engineer? I thought she was a model"

 

Sam saw Dinah from far with her new drink also that another woman stopped her and her blood boiled. When she reached the bathroom she waited until the two women was out and began to walk side to side in the room. She got even madder the more she thought about the moment and punched a mirror breaking it, getting a short cut in her knuckles. She cursed when a woman entered but walked out because the glare she got from Sam. 

Dinah looked at Lena and Gayle talking and didn’t wanted to be there if Sam wasn’t there. A guy stumbled pushing her throwing his drink over the bottom of her dress. His friends apologized to her because the guy was drunk and went right to the bathroom trying to control her rage and clean the alcohol from her dress

"That fucking..." Dinah entered to the bathroom seeing Sam wash her hands hard "Sam what-?" Dinah asked seeing a red color on the sink "-Baby what did you do?"

Sam shook her head a little applying more soap over her knuckles "Is not your business" she shot angry washing again her hands

Dinah took two long strides going closer taking her hands to make her stop "Sam how did you-" she checked the broken mirror "Why the fuck you punched the mirror?"

"I told you is not your business" Sam said through her teeth trying to pull her hands out

Dinah closed the grip not allowing her to move "Is my business when you get hurt, Samantha. Why?" Dinah frown angry rising Sam’s hand and making her put her back against the wall

"Why the fuck don’t you go with your flirts and leave me alone" Sam shot again almost yelling at her not being able to make stop her from making don’t move

"I’m not interested in any of those women" Dinah sighed annoyed releasing the Sam’s hand raising a little her dress taking her zippo lighter and a short metal tube from her band she had on her left thigh. In her other leg was her small gun and plaque

Sam checked her actions and actually she couldn’t deny that always Dinah did something like that it was hot but she was angry "Tell that to your Lisa"

Dinah heated the point of the tube until it was kind of red "Give me your hand" she ordered "I don’t have stitches to close that... come on"

"I’m gonna take paper and put it on top and Lena is taking me home" Sam noticed that the lighter was the one she gave it to her the first year of their anniversary. Dinah looked at Sam for a couple seconds and nodded then raised her left leg to place again the lighter back "Why do you keep that lighter? I thought you lost it" Sam asked taking toilet paper

Dinah walked out going to the sinks to wash the bottom of her dress that had alcohol "You gave it to me" was her only response

"You said you lost it" Sam was applying the paper on her hand seeing what Dinah was doing with her dress. A woman entered to the bathroom "Dinah"

Dinah checked the woman entered to the cabin and took a deep breath "I was wrong when I told you I lost it. I never did... as many things I told you I did and actually I didn’t"

Sam felt a sting on her heart "I have to go with Lena"

"Tell me that you didn’t do that-" Dinah pointed to Sam’s hand "-Because you was jealous"

Sam wanted to say no "I have to go, this is not going anywhere"

Dinah noticed the paper was turning red, she took Sam’s hand taking the paper off, raising the hand and placed her mouth over the little open wound, covering it with her lips, licking and sucking it. Sam felt shivers running her body. Dinah used to do that when they dated, this was the first time after their breakup she did that. Sam pulled her hand out feeling her heart pounding hard. Dinah made Sam stop bleeding

Lena came into the bathroom and saw the two woman staring at each other. Sam looked at her then to her hurt hand and Dinah gulped, moved her sight to the floor, then to Lena, then to Sam

"You should take Sam home, she has hurt her hand" Dinah blinked and clenched her jaw

Lena walked close to Sam checking her hand "Baby, how did you hurt yourself?"

"Sweet lord I have to stop drinking" The woman said out loud pulling the flush and going out of the cabin towards the sinks where they were and slipped falling on her side "Shit"

"I almost felt and hit my hand with the dryer. Is just a little wound" Sam showed Lena her hand

Dinah helped the other woman to stand up but the woman was giggling truly drunk "I’m gonna help you find your friends"

"My hero!" The woman kept laughing holding herself around Dinah

"We are going home" Lena said worried because the little cut on Sam’s hand but she wasn’t bleeding anymore "Bye Dinah"

"Bye Lena" Dinah said opening the door "Woah woah, don’t fall again" Dinah smiled awkwardly holding the woman tight

Sam saw Dinah leave and Lena looked at her. Sam pulled Lena into a kiss, the kind of hungry kiss she used to gave her when she was insecure. She couldn’t understand what was that feeling towards her ex. When she felt Lena lips moving against hers, she felt her whole body burn of desire but the most important feeling was love


	17. The Puppy

The week of Christmas arrived and everyone had this festive mood. Is not like weeks ago people were not into that. They truly were, but people used to intensify the hype of -loving- -unite- and -happy- fake feelings on the week before Christmas. Or that’s how Sam see it. For a family issue Mrs Dubois cancelled all the schedule of the Monday, giving the dancers the day off. Suspiciously Kate Kane disappeared too that day.

Sam prepared lunch and took it to Lena’s office at L-Corp. it was the second time she visited her girlfriend in the building. She used to say no every time Lena tried her to go because she really felt like not belonging in that place. She walked to the reception seeing a woman in her twenties typing not giving her even a glance after stand there for two minutes.

"Uhm... hi?" Sam tried to get the woman’s attention "Excuse me..."

The woman huffed annoyed typing something more and looked up "Yes?" She said with a mean tone then began to get pale "Miss... Miss... Arias"

Sam smiled warm "Hi, Hey..." Sam felt nervous, she didn’t know why she knew her last name "I’m sorry to interrupt, I just want to know if Lena is busy"

The woman got up almost jumping of her seat "No, Miss Luthor right now is in her office... This morning she had a meeting but now she might be free"

Sam knitted her brows because she didn’t know why the woman was telling her girlfriend’s itinerary "Then I’m gonna surprise her" Sam breathed with a soft grin "Thank you so much"

"Last floor, the black, gray, office at the end of the-"

"I think I know the way" Sam waved her hand in the air then pointed back already walking towards the lift "Thank you" 

 

 

Lena walked around her office with her phone in her ear. She was trying to call Sam, she couldn’t see her last week and knowing that she had a day off a Monday it was almost perfect. She had her hair flat down, that waved every step she made. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, heels and her dark blue jersey showing her shoulders and long neck was making her look like a vision. The fift time she tried to call her girlfriend and not getting an answer from her was making her kind of pissed off.

Last week before her business trip they were at Mera’s weekend lunch and the only thing that bother her was Dinah. The woman there made Sam laugh with personal jokes. Mera noticed her mood and fixed the problem. Even Arthur helped taking Dinah to the other side of the house. The problem with her jealousy this week was because Lena saw pictures of the  cop with Krypto almost everyday on that social media, Instagram. That meant that Sam and Dinah have seen each other every day of that week

Lena shook her head and went for her long black coat and her keys on the couch just to turn around and see Sam coming by the door being guide by her secretary

"Thank you again"

"It’s a pleasure Miss Arias" The woman gently smiled going out

Lena dropped her coat opening her hands with the keys of her car "Sam"

"Wow..." Sam said breathless open mouthed

The business woman looked back just in case something was behind "What?"

"You... look... incredible... uh... stunning" Sam said slowly still amazed

Lena smiled big for the compliment "What are you doing here?" She said walking towards her girlfriend still with that happy grin across her face

Sam gave her a peck on the lips when she got closer "I-" Sam couldn’t take her eyes off Lena’s collarbone "-uhm..."

"Stop it" Lena smiled big shy and took Sam arm squeezing it gently. If it could be possible, her smile grew more by the way her girlfriend was looking at her

"Food... I’ve made.... lunch" Sam focused on her girlfriend eyes, in that happy gaze "Gosh why am I like this?"

"Because you are being adorable" Lena loved every second of Sam staring at her almost drooling "What have you cook?"

"I huh..." Sam tried her best to think right, she felt like had happened an eternity since she stared at her girlfriend features and body. Her collarbones and the few spots on her shoulders and neck

"Sam, focus" Lena laughed funny making her look again to her eyes "If I knew before you liked this kind of outfits I would have bought them time ago"

"You look specially beautiful today"

"Maybe I have to have business trips more often to make you missing me this much" Lena teased tilting her head to her face to kiss her lips 

"I don’t want you to go again for a week" Sam whispered brushing her lips against hers and closed her eyes

Lena smiled a little before lock her lips with her girlfriend. It was a long full of feelings kiss

 

 

 

Dinah was at Alex and Maggie’s apartment with Krypto. Alex playing with the dog who suddenly was like a goofy puppy with her. Maggie and Dinah stared at them strange because the dog never was like this with anyone. The two woman sat in the couch with beer on their hands writing all what they needed for Christmas dinner. Dinah written all Alex pointed because Maggie was that useless like her in that task

"Alex are we really going to have to buy all this?" Maggie took the yellow notepad that Dinah placed between them while Alex was playing with Krypto

"Of course! Kara eats a lot of food, we are going to be 8 or 10 people" Alex smiled like a dork when the dog pushed the back of her leg to let her know that he wanted to still play "I want a puppy like Krypto"

Dinah gave a flash gaze to Maggie who dissimulated perfectly her reaction to Alex request. She actually have bought a puppy of Shiba Inu for her girlfriend and Dinah had it at her home and would bring him there on Christmas morning. Maggie knew that a Shiba Inu wasn’t the same like an Akita Inu but it was better for Alex. Smaller, more cute.

"Yeah, why don’t you get her a puppy, Sawyer?" Dinah smirked teasing

"Baby, I want a dog" Alex said with a mellow tone pouting while she hug Krypto

Maggie hit with her fist Dinah’s thigh not too hard and shook her head "We barely have time..." she lied. She knew that with their promotion she would have more time. Actually the three women will have more time "You know we have talk about this. Dinah here is super glad to bring Krypto always you want, right?"

"Yup, tele-Krypto, you call, we arrive" Dinah raised her beer in the air

Alex giggled "Is Sam okay with you taking Krypto sometimes?"

Dinah shrug "Is my dog too, and... we are working things better"

"I admire you for being that supportive with her and still being by her side. It might be a hell seeing your ex in the arms-"

"-Okay, I’m calling for pizza with vegan cheese and a lot of meat for Dinah" Maggie interrupted Alex

"I hate your lactose intolerance" Dinah took back the notepad from her friend hands

Alex used to bring that conversation always she could, she wanted to know how Dinah changed from being depressed and drunk almost a week to being fine and almost 24h per day working or burning all her energy in the gym. To this state being friends with her ex and having great advances in their new kind of friendship. Krypto take Alex down trying to get her attention and she burst in laugh

"Alex!" Maggie got up quickly going towards her girlfriend

"Krypto step back!" Dinah stood up and the dog did with his ears down because he knew that when his -mother- used that tone he made something bad. She put her body between the dog and Alex "Are you okay?" She asked with her eyes pinned on the dog who slowly began to lay down sad

"Dinah it’s nothing" Alex rushed to say "He thought we were playing"

"Are you hurt?" Maggie helped Alex to stand up

"Guys I’m fine" Alex touched Dinah’s back to stop looking that way at Krypto

Dinah shook her head disappointed "I’m really sorry, he KNOWS-" Dinah mouthed leaning a little bit down towards Krypto "-he can’t jump on people, he is not small and he is strong"

"Dee if Alex says it’s fine..."

"I’m taking him back to my apartment" Dinah untied the leash from her waist "Tell me how much money I have to give you or tell me when we are going to shopping, okay? One more time, I’m really sorry" Dinah got down leaning a knee on the floor and put him his leash

"Dinah you don’t have to go, look at him, he is sorry too" Alex tried to stop her friend. Maggie took her hand and shook her head telling her -let her go- "but..."

"You can’t stop her when she wants to do something, you know her" Maggie told once Dinah left the apartment checking on Alex arm. In that moment she was 100% sure that the small Shiba Inu would be the best for them

 

 

Dinah unleashed her dog inside her apartment and took her leather jacket off while Krypto went right to her bedroom ignoring the puppy trying to play with him. Over the bed the little red Shiba Inu couldn’t reach him at all

"Is not like he hates you, he just is used to be the only one" Dinah said to the puppy who now was following her to the bathroom "You have done your things in your training diaper mat... good boy" she was gladly surprised, and went for a new one to change the one of the floor. The dog barked and Krypto too like replying him and the puppy barked again "I’m not gonna ask what you two are talking about" Dinah said smiling. The little puppy was making funny sounds

 

Lena parked her car outside Dinah’s apartment, Sam by her side. It was really funny when the business woman again shown her building. People have seen have in the news and magazines but seen her in person was kind of shocking to all of them. Sam before exit the car kissed her girlfriend. Lena didn’t liked how excited how her girl was to go up to the apartment of her ex

They got to the last floor where Dinah live and Sam almost drag happy Lena there. The taller woman rang the doorbell and stared at Lena biting the inside of her cheek really happy. Dinah opened the door in a sports top and tight black jeans with the Shiba Inu in her arms. Lena made an involuntary long awwwww. Sam just smiled happy staring at Dinah’s eyes

"Krypto is jealous of Kylo" Dinah step back to let them get inside the place

Lena extended her hands towards the dog "Can I?"

"Where is my baby boy?" Sam brushed Lena’s back while the dog licked her face

Dinah pointed with her finger to the other side of the apartment "In my bed probably. He hops in there to not let Kylo reach him"

Lena kissed the top of the puppy head. The dog couldn’t stop to wagging his tail "Kylo? Did you bought another Akita?"

"Nope, this is Alex’s Christmas present" Sam replied instead of Dinah placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek "I’m gonna get him"

Lena saw Sam go towards Dinah’s bedroom knowing perfectly where it were "Uhm" Lena moved her head towards the cop "Did you bought Alex a dog?"

Dinah snorted "Nope, Mags did. A few days ago, Maggie, Sam and I went to pick up this tiny fluffy red ball" she added going to pull-ups bar she had nailed high in the wall  

"And you are taking care of him until Christmas" Lena put the puppy down and he ran with a funny walk towards Dinah’s bedroom 

"Bingo" Dinah said making a high jump to hang in the bar and began to do her pull-ups

Lena gave a short glance to Dinah’s perfect toned back and how marked her obliques were, the woman looked like she has been doing her workout or some kind of round of exercises. The cop was perfectly fit and noticed a kind of a mark, a tattoo. S. In the back of her neck, it made her feel uncomfortable. She began to look around to check her living room and stuffs with the puppy in her arms who was nibbling one of her fingers

"Dinah, Krypto doesn’t want to move because of Kylo" Sam shout from far laughing

Lena frown a little turning her body to look at Dinah again "Kylo isn't the name of the bad guy of Star Wars?"

Dinah realising her grip on the bar "It's a provisional name, Sam like it, and Maggie don't know yet how to name that pal"

"Oh..." 

"Can you call Krypto?" Sam shouted with a whining tone

"Krypto!" Lena and Dinah shout at the same time and the dog went to the living room just in seconds. 

Sam had one of her ex's hoodies in one of her hands "I really don't know how you two do it"

"It's the tone" they said at the same getting a funny gaze with a smirk from Sam

"Okay... " Sam giggled "See you on Thursday to go to the gym?" 

"Yeah, I'd be free around 14:00 so call me when you are ready" Dinah nod

"Perfect" Sam smiled now moving her head towards Lena "Ready?" She pointed to Lena who really wanted to go out from there

"Yeah... Let's go. Krypto" She called because the dog was sit in front of Dinah like a statue while the puppy wanted reach his head to play

"Go" Dinah tilted her head towards them and he did making funny noises "Kylo come here" she laughed taking the puppy

"Bye Dinah" Lena only awkwardly smiled ready to leave the place, there was too much complicity between Sam and Dinah and it was suffocating 

"See you soon" Sam told placing Krypto's vest and taking off his collar. Dinah took one of the dog's tiny paw and make him wave at them while he tried to bite her thumb

Lena opened the door of the apartment and found an old known face with her hand hanging in the air. Krypto went outside making his way pushing legs to go out. Sam felt a wave of anger staring at the woman and Dinah didn't know why the two stood there

"Lena?" 

"What-" Lena had her eyes wide open feeling cold sweat forming in her back

"Helena?" Dinah said confused after hearing the voice placing the dog down and going towards the door "What are you doing here?" The cop didn't expected her friend until a few days later 

"I had a few days off, I know I had to come tomorrow but I brought beer... what is she doing here?" Helena pointed to Lena and saw the ballerina "Hi Sam"

"Hey..." Sam only said and now even mad knowing that the woman know her girlfriend. Lena felt that everything was becoming overwhelming. Luckily Krypto barked from the hall out of the apartment "We have to go"

Helena moved her head towards the dog "Charming... he ignores me" Helena shook her head a little

"My boy has fine manners" Dinah said following the puppy out "Sam, move..." she tapped on her ex girlfriend side of thigh to make her move "Lena is Sam's girlfriend"

Helena went down taking the puppy before Dinah could reach him and looked up at Lena with a smirk "Awkward" Lena was froze there not knowing what to say

Sam cleared her throat and a wave of jealousy hit her body "Bye..." She moved out passing the woman and it took Lena a two seconds to go after her girlfriend

 

That day Sam and Lena had a huge fight about -who was that woman for Lena- which ended in sex, angry sex, the one one loved... the one the other one was starting to enjoy, after their fights, leaving bruises... noticeable ones. Every new experience with Sam and her jealousy moments made Lena get kind of more attached to her because it made her feel wanted and made her believe that Sam was scared that any woman of her past or present could take her away from her. Lena never had experience something like that but disappointment. It was bad but good. The following days when Helena tried to call or know something about the business woman, she didn't replied any of her calls or try outs of see each other.

 

 

The following days everything for Sam and Lena got back to normality except that Lena had a lot of work and only was able to see her girlfriend at the night which leaved the two missing the other like they haven’t seen in months. On the day of the Christmas Eve Sam ended her practices with Mrs Dubois the one who was more proud of her being the back up of Gayle which lately looked like she didn’t care because in her humble opinion she -got it at a 100%- which wasn’t true only a 65% tops. The former Dancer didn’t understand if the woman wanted to be replaced or what but her attitude was horrible even Kate Kane with her  clipper board used to write somenthing staring at them in silence.

"Okay, have a very happy Holidays" Mrs Dubois said after the piano man stopped playing and the corpse of ballet recovered their breath "See You next year" The woman applauded and made her way out of the room

Everyone began to applaud her then they hugged each other wishing them Merry Christmas

"So what’s the plan?"

"Arthur is picking me up and then we are going to my parents" Mera said touching her now visible belly

"That sounds like a plan" Barry was smiling big

Mera raised her brows "It would if it wasn’t almost mandatory"

"I wish you could stay with us" Sam was kind of sad

"Come on your parents always gift you expensive awesome things" Gayle shook her head "Lucky ass"

Mera rolled her eyes "Is not the presents Gayle, Arthur gets super tense when he is around my father"

Barry nervously smiled "Aren’t all we? I mean parents..."

"If you someday meet Mera’s father you will understand" Gayle winked

"He is not..." The redhead stopped because actually her father always scared people "Anyway, What are your plans guys?"

"Iris will go out of work and go home while I prepare dinner to pick up for one of her friend’s house where we are going"

"You are so cute" Sam smiled big while they walked towards the dressing room

Barry smiled shy "Is not big deal"

"Sometimes you are disgustingly sweet" Gayle pushed him a little by his shoulder with her hand

"Sam, Gayle?" Mera smiled 

"Dinner at Mk’s then party" The blonde woman was really proud of the plans "But I’m gonna feel kinda alone cause neither Sam or you are coming with me"

"Kara invited Lena to Alex’s dinner and she said yes-" Sam told opening her sports bag in front of her locker "They are fun tho" she still wasn’t that okay with Lena’s close friendship with Kara

 

Later the four friends were coming out from the theater and Gayle recognized the black car of Dinah and smiled funny while Sam was focused talking with Mera. She reminded silence seeing the cop walking towards them with a tiny red head showing in her chest under her jacket

Barry looked to a side from Mera and Sam seeing Dinah but the dog got his attention "she’s caring a puppy?"

"What?" Mera stopped talking to Sam turning around

Sam looked in the direction Barry was looking at "That's Maggie's puppy"

"whom?"

"Her partner at work... the tiny cop, dark hair... bah..." Sam rolled her eyes

"Is too cute!!" Mera said once Dinah reached their side and automatically went to open her jacket to take the puppy who was like a nerve moving towards her

Dinah smiled big at Mera's actions "Hello to you too"

"Why have you brought Kylo here?" Sam asked annoyed

"Hi Sam, nice to see you..." Dinah replied just giving Sam a quick glance "Hi Arthur" She said seeing the man walking towards them

The tall man got closer to them "Happy Holidays guys... Mera we have to go"

Mera gave the puppy back to Dinah "Relax, we have enough time"

"It's pretty awesome see you shake like jell-o when you are going to her parents" Gayle crossed her arms with a cocky smirk

Mera rolled her eyes at her friend and leaned up giving a kiss to Arthur's chin then turn around "Bye guys, see you in a couple days" Mera said goodbye noticing her fiancé nervousness

"I should go too, I have to cook" Barry patted softly the head of the dog "Happy holidays" 

"Now you are going drop me in your way" Gayle told

"Sure" He smiled big "Where do you want me to drop you?" He asked walking with the blonde woman

"I will let you know" Gayle replied walking next to him and turn around "Merry X-My Ass guys"

Sam and Dinah waved at them and lasted a couple seconds in awkwards silence because of the ballerina. The Cop put again the puppy inside her jacket and looked at Sam waiting for her to say something. She only made a gesture of being tired and began to walk away

"Bye Dinah..." 

"I'm taking you to your place" Dinah said following Sam

Sam kept walking "I'm taking a cab to Lena's, so, no thank you"

Dinah nodded and stopped walking "Okay"

Sam walked a few meter away without looking back then stopped because she wasn't hearing Dinah's footsteps and frown. She was used to Dinah to follow her even when she was mad at her. She wasn't liked that attitude at all... during the whole week the cop tried to talk to her and now being in front she just walked away. Sam shook her head and started walking again. In that moment she wished not to have to go to the Christmas Eve dinner at Alex’s .

 

 

 

Lena knocked at the door softly thent took Sam's hand in hers just to give her a gentle squeeze. Sam grinned at her leaning to give her a peck on the lips but Kara opened the door in time when she placed her lips on Lena’s.

"Awww, come in guys" Kara could notice Sam soft blush forming in her cheeks

Lena gave Kara a few gift boxes "How are you?"

"Hi guys" Alex greeted from the isle while she was taking glasses of champagne

"Hi!" Lena said back and immediately saw how Maggie took Sam to a side

 

"Have you talked to Dinah?"

"no"

"I told her to come around this hour, and she always is o’clock" Maggie was nervous

"Don’t worry"

"I worry because last night she went to work and she’s on vacations"

"What?" 

"Chief called her and she went to work on something" Maggie explained "And this morning I had to use the backup keys I have of her apartment to see if she was still alive-"

"What are you mumbling guys?" Alex got next to them smiling

"I was telling Sam, how amazingly gorgeous you look... tonight" Maggie had to shot something fast and it was not of her style

Alex frown confused but smiling "Right..." she laughed "Do you wanna a beer or something to drink?" She asked Sam

"Oh no... thank you, I’m fine"

"Okay, dinner will be ready in an hour" Alex nod then turned her head to Lena and Kara "Do you want a drink?"

The doorbell rang and Alex was about to open when Lena and Kara moved in front of Alex to not allow her to open the door. The older of the Danvers now was really suspicious because Maggie the whole day was weird and since Kara arrived she was kind of weird too. Also Lena

"Alex can you gimme a bottle of water please?" The blonde woman asked fast

"Sure..." Alex turn around while Lena was opening the door "Wh-" Alex sighed going to the fridge

Dinah was wearing black jeans, a dark green sweater with the dog in her arms with a green lace. She rose her brows at seeing Lena who just opened her mouth but close it quickly right after then just closed the door in her face. Lena began to make a few hand gestures to Maggie who nodded to Kara and this went to make her sister to the couch. Maggie in a few strides towards the door opened it wide open allowing Dinah to enter

"Kara what are-" Alex asked while her sister dragged her to the couch

Maggie put made Dinah walk behind her and Lena closed the door. She was really nervous and the taller cop was trying not to laugh because this was not a good plan but it was funny as hell

"-Just sit and wait"

"What is going on?"

Maggie took the puppy in her arms and went in front of Alex seeing her mouth fall and her eyes began to fill with tears "Merry Christmas" 

"You bought me a puppy?" Alex’s voice cracked and Maggie nodded

Lena and Sam looked at each other. Kara wanted to hug her sister when she took the puppy in her arms and this began to lick her face happy. Dinah crossed her arms with a half smile, this wasn’t the kind of excitement she saw on Sam when she gifted her Krypto. Alex got up crying and leaned down to kiss Maggie lips and hugged her with her free arm

Kara went next to Dinah and nudged her side with her elbow softly "Good job" the blonde whispered

"I just brought the little rascal" Dinah moved her face towards Kara whispering

"You have been taking care of him the whole week and you just put him a cute bow" Kara placed her hands on Dinah’s forearms smilkng

 

Lena was saying something about how cute the whole scene was and if they should get another dog in a near future but Sam was kind of feeling sick. Kara that close to Dinah. The whole moment of Maggie getting a dog for her girlfriend. She was experimenting mixed feelings

"Right?" Lena smiled big

"I love you" Sam replied not knowing anything Lena told her in the last 5 minutes

Lena’s smile grew bigger "You are okay?"

Sam pulled Lena into a hug a gave her a kiss in her neck while all of her friends where talking about the cute puppy "I want to marry you" she whispered into Lena’s ear


	18. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam and Lena’s compromise is announced Kara is thinking that her best friend is not in her mind to rush that way marrying the ballerina

Gayle wondered around the living room under the gaze of a woman. The blonde gave a glare back because sometimes she hated that this person did that. She was always looking at her analyzing her

"Can you stop looking at me like that?"

The woman shook her head and stood up until reach her side and took her hand "Come to the couch. You the look like a lion"

"I love your accent" Gayle tried to change the conversation

"Fun, but come here and tell me what happened" The woman said taking Gayle to sit in the couch

Gayle whined "Imra..."

Imra sit down and pulled Gayle down "Come on, tell me things"

"You are a really pain in the ass, you know?"

Imra rose her brows "Gayle"

"You know I am the one who listens" Gayle said down in the couch laying down resting her head in Imra’s lap 

"I know, but it’s New Year’s Eve tonight we are going to see them I have to be in context to not screw it up" Imra began to run a hand on Gayle blonde locks "You never have introduced me to them. I can tell I know somethings about Mera and Arthur. I know Dinah but I know you haven’t talked about me to them so I’d be the friend invited" she said comprehensively with that accent

Gayle sighed tired moving her eyes from the woman "I don’t like to share"

"To share?" Imra smiled trying to not laugh

Gayle studied the face of her woman then closed her eyes feeling the hand brushing her hair "Remember when I told you Sam asked Lena to marry her on Christmas Eve when Maggie gave the puppy to the cutie cop?"

"Mmh huh" Imra hummed sliding the tip of her index finger softly, stroking from the tip of Gayle’s nose up going from the bridge of the nose, between her brows, to the middle of her forehead until being able to reach her top of her head again and brushing with her fingers her hair one more time giving her a massage in her scalp. There was something that got Imra into Gayle and it was the mind of the woman. Okay, she was a player, okay she loved to partying and don’t have any kind of attachment, but her mind and the way to see thru the people had her from the first time and find the way to sneak into their mind was admirable even tho she was the psychologist and Gayle a ballerina

Gayle opened her eyes "You are too hot to be a psychologist"

Imra bit her lower lip "Keep talking"

"Well... there happened more things the next days"

 "How so?"

———————-

"I want you to marry me"

Lena wanted to explode in happiness but it wasn’t the moment. She didn’t had the ring she bought for Sam, this was the moment of Kara’s sister and her girlfriend. Not their moment, even she didn’t liked the place. Lena pushed Sam a little to make her look at her face "Not here" Lena told placing a peck on Sam’s lips "Tonight when we are at home"

Sam froze in that very moment because she thought Lena was turning her down but the other soft kiss she gave her before move to check on their friends and the puppy told her that she was saying yes but in a different way

Dinah and Kara were almost all the night arguing in a friendly way. Sam hated every time the reporter leaned into her ex or placed her hands in the cop and hated even more when she did that to her girlfriend. Alex and Maggie looked delighted by how good the puppy was and Alex almost run out of memory on her phone because all the videos and pictures she did of the dog. For everyone the night was being specially good.

 

 

All the way back to Lena’s penthouse was in silence but with soft music. Piano music. The one the black haired woman loved the most and almost reaching the building the swan lake playlist reproduced. Sam was worried because she didn’t know what to expect because her girlfriend was all soft and showing her love but the lack of words was driving her crazy. Lena didn’t even looked at her face when they got in the penthouse until she took off her coat and hugged Krypto

"Sit in the couch, Sam. We have to talk" Lena pointed with her finger totally serious

Sam did seeing her girlfriend leaving the living room with Krypto after her. She took off her jacket and sighed. She had a bad feeling after all this. Lena came back with taking a deep breath then shook her head placing two fingers in the bridge of her nose like when she had a headache

"You know, I didn’t expected you-" Lena looked at Sam "-Why did you proposed me in Alex’s?"

Sam wanted to lie but she didn’t "I just did because I want to marry you, Lena" she got up "Even I have this..." Sam took off from her pocket of her jacket in the couch, a white gold ring, nothing fancy, nothing that expensive. Nothing impressive. In that moment Sam got it... it was nothing compared to all the things her girlfriend had in her penthouse 

Lena felt like a train hit her seeing how cute her girlfriend looked with that cute ring, the ring that was meant for her, the ring she was holding for her "You bought me a ring" she breathed feeling a knot in her throat

Sam frown for a second and placed the ring down in the table before the couch, the one who was separating the two woman "I have to go, merry Christmas... tho" she said and in a swift movement she took her jacket and began to walk fast towards the front door

"No, Sam, baby, wait" Lena had to move fast because when her girlfriend decided to leave there was no way to stop her. She had to hold Sam’s arm hard to stop her and make her look back "You are misunderstanding the subject" Lena did her best firm tone "I want you to marry me. I do want to marry you... but you rushed and asked me first"

"What?"

Lena tighten her grip "I love you Samantha Arias. Even when we fight my love grows even more. I, I had in mind a very big proposal to ask you in a trip" She pulled Sam arm to make her walk back to the living room. Krypto only followed them with his eyes, wagging his tail time to time "You challenge me to make me be better. I love everything about you, everything" Lena made Sam sit in the couch and she knelt before her "And I bought you a ring too, waitig to find the best and perfect moment... the time to ask you to become Samantha Luthor, forever"

Sam let a tear fall "Yes?"

"Yes" Lena nodded smiling full of happiness leaning up to kiss her girlfriend. They sealed the night with kisses also with aggressive passionate sex which left marks on both of them after Lena gave Sam the ring she bought for her too. The day of Christmas they looked like they have been in a MMA fight

 

 

 

During the Christmas Lunch Mera organized for Sam and Gayle, the blonde one was the one who noticed the big rock of the ring Sam was wearing also the hickies on her neck and collarbones. That’s when Sam told them that Lena and her got engaged. The blonde woman noticed how broken Dinah looked when Sam told her faking she was happy for her. Gayle knew that the cop will do everything she had in her hands to stop it

 

 

It only lasted two days until the media discovered -The Engagement- between Lena Luthor and Samantha Arias. Kara got mad and offended because Lena didn’t told her a word about it. Because the woman had to read in a magazine in her way to work. Later that day Kara went to L-Corp worried to talk with her best friend

Lena was at the phone "No, next week I have a trip and I won't be able to attend any compromise" Lena had her chair looking at the balcony so she couldn't notice her bestfriend entering the office "Yes, of course. I would be glad to revist the issue the second week of the month. Thank you... bye" Lena hang up the phone sighing relaxed making her engagement ring spin in her finger. She turned around finding her best friend standing in front of her desk with a magazine in her hand up in the air. It had a photo of Lena and Sam walking out of a restaurant "Kara, Hi" Lena smiled big

"Kara, hi????" The blonde woman scoffed "What is this?" 

Lena saw how Kara threw the magazine over the desk and cross her arms "Uhmm..." Lena couldn't help but smiled happy "I'm getting married, she said yes"

Kara frown confused even articulated her mouth trying to say something but she didn't wanted to rushed "When???"

"On Christmas" Lena lighted up "She’s my greatest gift"

Kara tried to understand the happiness of her friend but this was too soon "It's too soon, Lena. You can't propose or get engaged... like this!" Kara raised the tone of her voice "You two haven’t been together for a year"

Lena rose her brows in surprise "I love her"

"So what?... You... you haven't even live together except those weeks when the paparazzis were over you. This is madness"

Lena was getting pissed off and a vein began to cross her temple just like always when she was getting angry "Are you really telling me I can't marry my girlfriend because we haven't lived together?"

"You don't even know her" Kara said taking a seat placing her hands over the desk "Sam is not like she looks like"

Lena had to take a deep breath "I know her, Kara"

"No, you don't!"

"Then lecture me, Kara. What do I not know about her?" Lena told roughly resting her back in her seat

In that moment Kara was thinking about one of the stories Dinah told her when they was taking a walk with Krypto or more like when Dinah was taking a walk in the park with the dog and she joined them when she found them in her running before her workout routine "Do you know why she left her house? Or why she have the huge scar in her left hipbone? Do you know she sees Dinah when you are working or on trips?"

Lena smiled angry "Yes..."

"I don’t think you know all about it" Kara shook her head 

"Sam has told me everything... do you think I wouldn't ask her why she had that scar or worry about why she doesn't talk with her adoptive mother? The death of her parents or why she had to move to another city when she broke up with Dinah?" Lena got up from her seat "Kara I'm going to tell you this once... I love you, you are my best friend, but don't you dare to try to talk shit about Sam in front of me again"

"Lena..."

"And you are not the best one to give me advices about dating someone after all that happened with you and Mon" Lena was beyond angry "Sam and I are going to get married and no one is going to change my mind. You of course are invited, don't make me lose your invitation" Lena said cold seeing her mobile buzz revieving a call "Now, if you don’t mind I have to keep working and for the time it is you should be at work too" Lena was giving the glare to her friend while taking her phone to pick up the call

 

 

 

Dinah the days Lena was working late and knew Sam was alone she spent those days with her and their dog knowing perfectly what she was doing. Teasing her, provoking her, making her remember things from the past but also annoying her texting her lady friends when the ballet dancer talked or letting her see that women texted her. Sam hated the idea that she had female friends. In a wave of jealousy Dinah was sending a voice message in the kitchen of Sam’s apartment and the ballerina took her phone and throw it to the floor of the living room. The day before New Year’s Eve they had the kind of fights that always ended in sex when they dated. Sam almost lose the control of her actions when Dinah slammed her against the wall for bringing back something totally unnecessary. She would have lose control if it wasn’t because Lena called her in that moment. Dinah was that frustrated that when Sam picked the call she left the apartment slamming the door. 

That night the cop needed Gayle because she didn’t wanted to bother Mera at night because of her pregnancy

 

Dinah was drinking her fifth beer looking angry but miserable. Gayle was throwing peanuts are her. It was always fun when her friend was angry

"If that's the way you are trying to feed me is totally a waste of time and food" Dinah told serious

"Why don't you give up, Dinah, they are going to get married. Game over, you have to move on" Gayle put a few peanuts in her mouth seeing the barman serving her drink "She doesn't need you anymore. Is useless for you keep trying to get Sam back when she's crazy in love with Lena"

"She love me too" Dinah ordered another beer "If we weren't get interrupted probably we would have done things" Dinah smirked taking a sip of her beer "She still gets in the mood when we fight, her body reacts to me" Dinah said thoughtful then blinked a few times like clearing her mind "I just have to reach the point when she become wild"

"Jerk..."

"Does your girlfriend will come tomorrow?"

"She is not my girlfriend" Gayle replied

"Imra is kinda an sweetheart" Dinah said standing from the stool to go to a table "Why aren't you telling your BFF's you have a girlfriend, and you have to tell them I introduced her to you" Dinah pointed because Imra helped her in a very tense moment she had with Sam

Gayle throw another peanut to Dinah's head following her friend "Ha... ha... once again she's not my girlfriend, AND it’s not their business. It’s gonna be enough for New Year’s party to take her to Lena’s penthouse"

Dinah sniffed raising her beer to Gayle "Keep lying to you... Eventually they will know this month your last parties or the moments you had to ran out to go somewhere was to go with this fine lady" Dinah waited until the blonde ballerina cheer with her drink "The cool thing about her is that she can understand your craziness" Dinah grinned at Gayle seeing her roll her eyes

\-----------

Imra had stopped her actions when she heard Gayle telling her that Dinah was seeing that they looked like a couple. The two women were really easygoing even teasing and annoying each other was their thing. It was truth that Dinah knew her from one of the parties they've been and that she was the one whom introduced them but this was something else. Imra know perfectly that the blonde woman was not a person of relationships

"So she will go harder on Sam. Dinah is the only idiot who doesn't let me play with her mind or at least convince her to stop"

"She's in love"

"So?"

"Love is complicated" Imra tilted her head to the left trying to see Gayle's eyes

Gayle snorted a laugh "Love makes you stupid, Imra, 24/7 and insecure for no reasons, jealous and miserable and needy" Gayle got up in a swift move "Luckily... we are not in love and we are fine like this" Gayle leaned down leaving a kiss on Imra's lips "I'm going to set my dress for tonight and take a shower if you wanna join me"

"I'm going to do a few calls to my parents then I'll catch you" Imra took a lock of her dark brow hair and put it behind her ear seeing Gayle go away. Then she squinted her eyes staring at Gayle’s back "huh"

 

 

 

Sam had her hands on the blade shoulders of Lena giving her a massage sat on her butt, trying not to began to trace a finger over her (now fiancée) lower back tattoo. She give a little more pressure in a point of her back and heard the sound she has been looking for for almost a half hour. A moan. Sam bit her lower lip smiling and leaned down placing a kiss over the back of Lena’s should then other kiss in the shell of her ear

"You give the best massages" Lena mumbled almost falling asleep 

Sam placed another kiss this time in the back of Lena’s neck, then trailed a path of kisses until she reached the tattoo and gave a bite on the side of her oblique "Are you going to take a nap?" Sam asked placing more kisses in her way back to Lena’s ear feeling how she arched her back and moved her hips back and forth grinding, holding a moan

"Apparently, you, Mrs Luthor are making it hard to let me to take a nap" Lena tried to turn around and Sam allowed her to do that having now the woman sit in her pelvis 

Sam placed the palm of her hands on Lena’s breast "Mrs Luthor?" She began to mover her hands kneading them

"Yes" Lena stopped Sam taking her wrists tight and leaned up getting close to her mouth

Sam smiled giving a peck on her lips "Can I ask you something?"

"Always" Lena placed kisses on the jawline of her girlfriend

"These last days you have been kind of weird... have... have something happened?" 

Lena shook her head making a face of annoyance "Nothing you should worry about it"

"But there’s something" Sam closed her eyes feeling Lena’s teeth gracing her earlobe "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you love me?" Lena whispered to her ear

Sam felt goosebumps "I do love you" those words sounded more like a moan

"Then that’s all I need" Lena felt Sam hands on her face and seen how she was staring at her worried "Sam I’m fine"

"We are getting married and everything that bothers you, you know you can tell me and now even more"

Lena sighed tired and smiled weak "I had an argument with Kara about you" The sad face Sam did for a second made her curse inside because she hated when she was kind of blue

"What happened?"

"We argued about she said is too soon and a few stupid things. I’m giving her space to accept our engagement and that’s all, you are going to become my wife. We are getting married... Samantha Arias and Lena Luthor... it sounds good, right?" Lena grinned happy with those dreamy eyes

Sam got off of Lena laying next to her full of thoughts and a second later Lena was on top "Do you think is too soon? I didn’t even made a good proposal and..."

"No... Sam, it’s perfect" Lena was feeling Sam’s heartbeats through her rib cage "If you didn’t done it on Alex’s Christmas party and in that way I would have done it today. Or maybe on stage after a show. Can you picture it?" 

A wave of happiness invaded Sam’s body "I fucking love you"

"Of course you fucking do" Lena frown with a cheeky smirk "I love you too" 

 

 

Kara was sat on the couch and waiting for Alex to be ready, Lena and her has been talking a little since their -fight-, she was gloomy. Maggie was in the floor playing with now named Red, the dog was a little pain in the ass but her girlfriend’s face lighted up every time they played even having in mind they had to wait for the last shoot to take the dog out in the streets and teach him the basics to do not do his things in the floor of the apartment.

"Okay, I’m ready to go" Alex said with her coat in her arm "Mags do we have Red’s little bow in the bag?"

"Yes, Alex. I have put everything in the bag" Maggie replied with an annoyed tone

Kara touched the bridge of her nose after taking off her glasses "I’m going to wear my contacts and I’d be ready"

"Alright" Maggie said without looking to the blonde

Alex better than anyone knew that her sister was still upset about Lena. She followed Kara to the bathroom and leaned over the frame door watching her wearing her contacts

"You okay?"

Kara wore first the left contact "I’m going to cry a little after wearing to right one"

Alex breathed a laugh "You know what I mean"

Kara wore the right contact "I’d be fine after talk tonight with Sam. These days Lena has been over protective with her because of paparazzi and people trying to do an interview you know?"

"You shouldn’t be happy for them?"

"And I am happy Alex. But I want Samantha to stop seeing Dinah if she’s going to marry my best friend, because we all know that Dinah is still in love with Sam" Kara shut her eyes tight because the contacts then opened them letting a tear fall "I’m ready" Kara smiled seeing her sister bite the inside of her cheek "I promise the night will go awesome"

 

 

 

After the dinner Sam was talking with a big bright smile with Mera while Arthur, Dinah and Krypto were out in the balcony talking about a case. The dog was trying to bite the snowflakes. Alex, Kara and Maggie was talking with Imra trying to get to know her because Gayle was kind of ignoring her. Lena had to pick up a call about work so she just was staring at them in the distance petting Red who followed her wherever she moved instead trying to annoy Krypto.

Gayle was being childish because she didn’t wanted her friends to know that she was seeing Imra. The woman was okay with it because they talked about it on Imra’s car in their way to Lena’s

Dinah went inside with Arthur and the dog. Sam followed Dinah with her sight who again was ignoring her in a very obvious way and making feel be invisible and had to act cool when she started talk with Imra in a very charming way. Mera got Sam’s attention again and talked about the birth of the baby in a few months and how she was going to leave the ballet company. Sam felt sadness and time to time noticed how Kara looked at her like trying to tell her something, after what Lena told her she didn’t wanted to be near of her

Lena hanged up the call and went right to the couch where Sam and Mera were and smiled big "How are feeling Mera?"

"Great, having in mind that my daughter is going to be a karate kid" the redhead smiled taking Lena’s hand and placing it over her belly just in time when the baby kicked

"This... Is wow" Lena felt moved and the baby kicked again "Another one"

"She gets really excited when I am around people I like" Mera leaned a little closer to Lena "You should feel how she goes when Arthur goes to pick me up at the theater"

"It’s amazing" Lena had the kind of happy glance Sam loved. Krypto began to make funny noises when Red was trying to play with him "I’m going to take Krypto to our bedroom okay?"

"I’ll do" Sam said standing up then placed a kiss on Lena’s temple

 

The night went good, more than well. In the party organized in another place was amazing. Sam all the time was attached to Lena and this loved that, the only thing that ruined Sam’s night was the moment when she went to the bathroom and in the moment she was about to go out, Dinah pushed her inside and kissed her then leaved the party taking Imra and Gayle to the brunette’s place. Lena didn’t know why at the middle of what lasted of the party Sam was kind of sad

The year couldn’t began more messed up for Sam


	19. Disappointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is still with her doubts to fix her relationship with Kara after knowing she is not too good with Sam and that is making her be upset

The opening of the Swan Lake was great, even went more than great. Gayle took all the information and advices Sam and Mrs Dubois has given her like a treasure even knowing she looked like she never was listening. Mera wished to have been a part of the cast but at her stage it was impossible. Everyone was proud of Gayle thing that made her ego go to inimaginable levels but luckily Imra at the end was in backstage waiting for her to made put her head down. Lately Gayle only listened to the coherent things the psychologist told

Sam, Mera, Lena and Kate (who came from the other side of the hallway) were been looking for the soloist when they found her with Imra giving her a talk to end up the talk with a deep kiss thing that made the four women get really surprised because the cocky ballerina didn’t looked that cheeky when the two women were together, she only changed again when she noticed her friends there. Thing that made her friends find that funny.

"Sweet lord..." Gayle grunted taking a breath turning around to clean her mouth

Imra sighed and forced an smile "Hi guys"

"Can I have a word with you Miss Marsh?" Kate said in her cold tone

Gayle moved her head to the sides and sniff looking at the redhead "Sure Miss Kane..." Gayle began to walk towards her passing her friends who had a mix between happy smiles and surprise faces "Fuck off guys" the blonde mumbled when she was following Kate to her office

 

Lena leaned into Sam "I didn’t know these two were..."

"I had my suspects but-" Sam said holding a smile

Mera was hearing them "-Imra is looking at us" She cut them seeing her coming closer

"I think I’m going to change into my clothes" Sam said closing more her jacket "Imra do you wanna come to take a beer later? Or juice because of" Sam placed a hand on Mera’s belly

"Sure, why not..."

"Perfect" Sam beamed and moved her sight to Lena pointing to the direction of the dressing rooms "Babe?"

"Yeah" Lena said following her fiancée 

Mera waited to her friends to go noticing how kind of awkward Imra was "I am dying to ask you a lot of things but the first of it is... how are you? I haven’t seen you in two weeks" Mera opened her arms to give her a hug

Imra akward because she wasn’t get used to people hug her gave Mera a short hug "Fine the first week I’ve been with my parents, then this one I have been working a lot with my patients" Imra opened her arms and stepped back "How’s the little one?" She pointed to the belly

"Growing and not letting me sleep too much" Mera touched her belly with a half smile "Is something amazing to be honest. Not the lack of sleep but the feeling of it"

 

 

Kate opened the door of her office entering first and taking a seat on her chair staring firmly at Gayle who entered with an annoyed expression and was looking at the ceiling waiting for her to say something

"Miss Marsh close the door" Kate pointed before keep taking. Gayle huffed and did what she was told "Thank you" she got the most noticeable force smile from the ballerina "I want to congratulate you for your work of tonight. I hope to see more of this the next 7 shows but this is not why I have brought you here"

"So... why am I here?" Gayle was still stand next to the door

"You can take a seat"

"Is there any complain of Mrs Dubois or else?"

"no..."

"Then why am I feeling like a kid in the principals office when one of the principal investors is in the dressing rooms or in the hall with her girlfriend and my friends?" Gayle didn’t wanted to hear what she was thinking she was about to hear

Kate smiled kind of weird "Your friend, Imra. Her parents are not happy she’s seeing you. This might bring problems to the company"

Gayle snorted and bursted on laughs "What?"

"I am glad you find this funny, Miss Marsh, because it is not"

"I not my fault she is happy when she sits on my face and love my tongue" Gayle shrug "Oh and if you know them, tell them if they have a problem they can stick that problem deep inside their asses. Imra is the only one who can give her opinion of our -thing- not you, no one, not them. And said this, good night Miss Kane, I don’t want to hear bullshit on my night... MY NIGHT" Gayle said with her voice raised and opened the door

"Miss Marsh, just be careful"

"Fuck off, Sam is the one dating a Luthor... what can be worst than dating a Luthor" Gayle told angry going out of the office

Kate just smiled weird again "You don’t know what you are doing..." she mumbled and took her mobile phone

 

Lena had to pick up a call and was in the hall when she saw a delivery man with a huge bouquet of roses asking for Sam to the other dancers at the door of the dressing room. She only frown still with the phone on her ear from the distance. One of the dancers who was going out of the room called Sam and left. The man waited patiently until Sam sign the paper and took the roses, she didn’t asked who has sent them because she supposed it was from Lena. 

Sam went inside of the dressing room and her partners began to joke of how lucky she was and so. Gayle came from the other door full pissed off that only opened her coat tossing it to the floor and went to her private dress room. Sam left the roses on her individual dressing table and followed her friend

"Hey, are you okay? Gayle..." Sam asked only getting almost hit in the face with the door "Gayle, is everything okay?"

"Sam, I don’t want to talk... leave me alone"

"Y-"

"GO AWAY" Gayle shouted out looking herself at the mirror

Sam placed a hand in the door and waited a few seconds before leave. She never have seen her friend like that. It was true that anything used to bother her or piss her off but right now it looked like Kate did something really upsetting to her. Sam made her way back to the dressing room and one of her partners had a little card on her hands with a big smile

"Uhhh you are playing dirty, huh?" The woman said playing

Sam knitted her brows in confusion "What?"

"Is really sweet Dinah is sending you this kind of lovely things with this message" The woman hold her hand in the air offering the note to Sam "I don’t know what you give them but... lord it might be good" The woman mocked already changed and left Sam there

 -I know I promised you I would never lose again one of your shows but I had to work. I miss you. You might have shine as always. Love, Dinah- There was a little bird at a corner, a canary

Sam felt a heat wave running her body and shiver through her spine. After Dinah kissed her she has been avoiding her and ignoring her calls. She felt something when the police kissed her. The way she pushed her and pinned her holding her by the wrists pushing her body against hers before kiss her reminded her something she had almost forgotten. Sam immediately began to break the note in a lot of tiny pieces and threw them in the floor

"Who has sent the roses?" Lena asked going in her way next to Sam

"Huh..." Sam turn around seeing the woman she loved "I don’t know, I thought it was you"

Lena smiled happy "Nope, someone has gone first"

"Who... who was in the phone?" Sam asked while Lena leaned up for a kiss

"People, you don’t want to know" Lena pecked Sam’s lips "I wonder who-" she pointed with a finger to the roses and Sam pulled her into a long kiss that made her smile "wow"

"Give me two minutes to get rid off of all this"

Some women giggled walking going next to them full changed "Get a room Sam"

Lena got red "Hi... Jean... Anna..."

Sam smiled proud "She’s my fiancée, I can’t hold myself, have you seen her?" Sam said following them with her sight

 

 

At the bar Arthur was waiting with Gayle to help her with beers and Mera’s peach juice. She was still angry. She didn’t wanted to touch or look at Imra in their way to the bar all the friend had taken like -the bar- for them

"Why are you grumpy?" He asked nonchalant

Gayle rolled her eyes "Someone is bitching about a relationship I don’t have. Is just sex, we are only having sex, amazing sex, but anything else. Is that hard to understand, Arthur?"

Arthur rose his brows and touched his beard thinking for a second "No is not, if your two have settle what you two are it’s okay. Is no one business beside you or her"

Gayle hit his shoulder "Thank YOU, people are freaking out"

"Who are them?"

"Her parents-"

"Wait woah" Arthur interrupted her "Is she underage?"

"NO, EW... NO" Gayle made a face of disgust "Her parents are billionaires and assholes, and I don’t care" The barman placed 4 beers, a glass of wine and Peach juice for them "Thank you Collin" she placed the money on the bar

"Anytime Gayle" He said smiling taking the money "Would you need help?"

"Naaah, have you seen the giant hand of this giant?" Gayle told the man patting on Arthur’s shoulder

 

Mera wasn’t feeling too much great, she wanted chocolate and chili and oranges but also was thirsty, she touched her belly feeling how her daughter was moving. Sam was sit on Lena’s lap and Imra in the opposite side who was trying not look at them because they were too over compensating things

"Are you okay, Mera?" Lena asked placing a hand over hers

"I want to eat so many random things right now" Mera squeezed gently Lena’s hand 

Sam smiles when she saw Arthur and Gayle coming with all their drinks and felt Lena touching her butt to take her phone from her back pocket and giggled

Lena called her chofer "Dorian I want chocolate with orange and chocolate and chili and bring some strawberries too" Lena said in a firm tone "Yes, please... thank you" She hang up the phone "Done"

Mera felt a wave of feelings and her eyes watered "You don’t had to..."

"Mera don’t..." Lena said apologetically 

"Why my wife is crying?" Arthur said worried placing down the beers 

"Soon to be... Arthur" Gayle corrected him

Imra smiled moved "Her hormones are making struggles in her feelings" she stroke Mera’s arm trying to feel empathy

"That baby is a monster! Stop making your mother cry" Gayle gave the peach juice to Mera who was whipping her tears

Mera laughed "Lena just made his chofer go find what our daughter want"

"Orange and chili again?" Arthur sit next to Mera only after to kiss her temple

"And chocolate" Lena added

"You are the best" Sam turned her head and didn’t kissed her because she knew that right now wasn’t the moment and sit again on her seat after stroke her cheek with a soft grin

They started chatting randomly until Mera made them stop "For Gayle and her first soloist who has been a full success" she raised her glass "And because is not gonna be the only one"

"For Gayle!" The friends here their drinks happy

 

 

Dinah was running fast in a the treadmill of the gym of the police station. 740kcals burned she was covered in sweat with electronic music blasting on her earbuds because she didn’t wanted to hear anything or anybody on that hour of her workout. 16 days without seeing Sam was making her anxious and sad. Also the lack of sex was giving her extra energy. This felt and looked like when they broke up, the situation was killing her.

Maggie ended with her biceps exercises and put her towel over her shoulder. Alex was at in the bakery store to get breakfast their shift ended an hour ago and she decided to stay with them just for fun even tho she didn’t wanted to do a full exercise session at the end of 12h after work. When she got bored she went for food. Maggie walked next the treadmill and clapped her hands at the height of the head of Dinah to get her attention. 128hbpm, 780 kcal the short woman checked on the panel and whistle impressed. It was true that Dinah was eating worst but working out twice per day and her toned muscular body was even better, beautiful sculpted

Dinah hit the button to stop the machine and took off her earbuds taking a deep breath and holding it leaning down. Maggie got worried because Dinah never used to do that but the woman raised her hand in signal to stop and let all the air leave her lungs, starting to breath normally 

"Does anything happen?"

"I am done and Alex will be back soon"

Dinah frown "Where she went?"

"To get us breakfast, do you want to take a quick shower and get ready because I don’t want you to hurt the feelings of my girlfriend? Please?" Maggie asked kind of worried kind of rude

"Yeah, I... I will take a quick shower, yeah" Dinah nodded and got off of the treadmill walking to the exit cleaning the sweat drops falling from her forehead

"Are you okay?" Maggie felt bad for being like that

Dinah opened the door "I am always fine chief" she said going out leaving Maggie alone

 

 

Alex at her apartment covered the body of Dinah with a blanket and stroke her hair. Maggie was changing her clothes to go to sleep for a couple hours. Alex smiled warm seeing her girlfriend with her favorite tee and closed the doors being really careful to do not any sound

"Why do we look like we have a child?" Maggie got on her shorts

"Sometimes is our drunk baby" Alex joked, Maggie rolled her eyes and she took her hand guiding her to the bed "We are being good friends. You know if she would have gone home she would up end doing something risky like being awake for another 4 hours and you have seen how tired she was after taking that cup of coffee"

"Yeah very logical, because when you drink coffee you fall asleep"

"Thats how you can notice how tired she is, Mags" Alex cupped the face of her girlfriend making get on the bed "You would be an amazing mother" she gave a kiss on her cheek "And Red and Dinah are the proof"

Maggie burst on laugh laying on the bed pulling Alex over her "Stuffing both with food and buying one stupid things and paying beers to the other makes me a great mother?"

"Hey we talk about it, Stop giving beer to Red... Maggie he is too young" Alex joked again

"You are the best, you know that?" Maggie was staring at her girlfriend eyes

"I know" Alex gave Maggie a soft kiss on the lips "In a couple hours we have to safe Red from Kara and the thousand pictures she probably have taken of him" Alex switched positions

Maggie cuddled with her "Her instagram looks more like the dog is hers than ours" Maggie felt how heavy her eyelids were while Alex pulled her closer and hummed falling into the slumber 

 

 

Lena and Sam around 9:00am were at the park taking a walk with Krypto. They were enjoying the moment until Krypto began to make the kind of annoyed noises he made at the dinner in New Year’s Eve when Red was around. The two woman didn’t know why he was making those sounds until they saw a little red ball of fluff reached them and Krypto began to pull to make them keep walking

"Heeey buddy" Sam went down taking the puppy in her arms and lifting him who started to lick her face 

"Krypto stop" Lena told and the stop sit "Sweet lord, where are your-"

"-Red! you son of an actual..." Kara yelled running towards them

"Kara" Sam got surprise because the blonde woman had the leash and collar of the dog on her hands

"Thanks Rao you got him... Alex would kill me if I lose him" Kara gave a quick glance to her friend "He scape... hi Lena"

"Kara..."

"That’s why I told Maggie to put him a harness. These might look like they have a thick collar but it’s all fur" Sam gave the puppy who was twirling his body to go down 

"Thank you" Kara took the dog and made her best to put him his collar back

"Sam we should get going" Lena added she didn’t wanted to be there. She was still mad at Kara and more because the talk she heard from the blonde giving to her fiancée on the party

"Uhm... yeah" Sam moved a little bit and Krypto began to pull making her walk "Krypto slow down buddy"

Lena was about to follow Sam but Kara stopped her "I’m sorry for whatever I did this time"

"Kara I told you, stop to trying to fuck my relationship with Sam. Do you think I am stupid? You never liked her and you shown your true colors"

"I didn’t do anything wrong this time... oh wait, what story she has invented?" 

Lena smirked "She didn’t told me a shit, I heard you. In the party when I was looking for Sam" she noticed Kara getting tense "She loves me that much and she knows how much important you are to me that when I asked her if something happened she didn’t said a word. All these days she has been telling me to call you and fix things. You know all this time when I think about you faking kindness towards her I get sick" Lena shook her head  "Disappointment is all I feel when I think about to check the thing out. I am disappointed"

 

Sam stopped her walk and turned around cause she didn’t felt her fiancée next to her and noticed she was walking alone with Krypto. She saw the blonde woman trying to talk and Lena already walking to her direction. Sam wanted to ask her what was going on but she only read the face of her fiancée and leaned kissing her cheek. Lena smiled softly and took her hand to walk holding hands. Paparazzis took a few pictures of Sam and Lena because they was still not giving any information or detail to the media except that they wanted to get married soon and something Lena gave to some reporter made Sam melt because even being mean she looked Sexy. That was making media burn for news about the couple and Kara would let them get what they needed to help her friend to know the sordid details of Sam


	20. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam are having issues for the distance and Dinah is kind of taking advance about it

Lena couldn’t take her eyes during the whole day from Sam, who was explaining something about a movie she was about to play. She had made the typical movie night. It were popcorn, dark chocolate, water and twizzlers, she allowed today to eat snacks. Lena had never seen her now fiancée like that. Sam everytime she played a movie just played the film and they always ended having sex in the middle of it. This time was different, Lena told her that they would do whatever she wanted and Sam wanted to try to watch a movie, not in two parts, even eat unhealthy food. The trip to London Lena had to take was making some kind of struggles on the ballerina

"And here’s your water" Sam gave Lena a bottle of water and leaned down for a kiss

"Thank you" Lena couldn’t help but smile closing the gap

"Are you want to watch the movie or... I can really easy change the plan" Sam went on her knees staring her fiancée eyes

Lena held Sam hand pulling her to stand up and get in the couch "I told you that tonight is your night"

Sam wanted to smile happy but she knew why the woman she was looking at was doing all that and sighed "I am going to miss you"

"I will call you everyday around this hour" Lena promised 

"No, I don’t want you to wake up at 6am only to call me when you have to keep your mind focus on the fusion"

Lena pulled Sam closer making her place her legs over her lap "I’m going to have my mind here with you. I’d be back in less than you think "

"Two long weeks are 14 days, 336 hours, 20160 minutes..."

"1209600 seconds if I’m not wrong" Lena added without noticing the little pout on Sam face 

"This will be your first long trip since we proposed" Sam whined

"You can take a flight next weekend to come to London, I can show you... things, places" Lena playfully smiled 

"I don’t want to be a burden"

"Burden? Are you kidding?" Lena held on of her hands "I wish you could come with me these two weeks"

"Why am I feeling miserable thinking about tomorrow morning?" Sam felt a knot in her throat

Lena got worried because Sam’s eyes were watering "What... Hey... why?" She couldn’t find the words. She was already pulling Sam into her arms "I’d be back soon. Honey, we are going to be fine... you are staying here, safe, surrounded by... all... me and your friends" Lena tried her best to make her smile and looked around

"Our friends" Sam mumbled

Lena smiled soft "You can practice with my piano. Krypto loves the views of the balcony. You will sleep in our bed..." she tried to think more things to make her feel better

"Meanwhile you are gonna be there in the loneliness of a huge hotel room" Sam felt worst removing her hands from Lena’s and laid her back on the couch "I am so selfish"

"What? No!" Lena smiled "Come back here" She tried to take her fiancée hands but she covered her face with them "Sam... baby... come here" Lena began to laugh "Sam"

"I am horrible" Sam mumbled with her face covered

Lena was laughing more moving the legs of Sam from her lap placing them in the couch and straddled her hips taking her hands "Look at me"

"No, I am being a bad fiancée and worst girlfriend"

"Sam..." Lena was laughing hard now

"Why are you laughing?" Sam moved her hands from her face to look at the woman on top

"Because you are being adorable" Lena hold Sam wrists and put them in the sides of her head getting in the mood "I like you being this attached to me" she leaned down looking for a kiss "being so soft..." 

 

 

 

Gayle took her pants from the floor after wearing her black tee. Imra opened an eye hearing steps around her room. She moved her hand looking for the blonde woman and when she didn’t found her she got that the steps around her room was from her

"Where’s my phone?" Gayle checked around

Imra moved on the bed searching with her hand under the pillow "Here’s your phone" she sat up

Gayle turned around seeing the woman "Thank you" she crawled up in the bed and before she could take it Imra moved her hand back "Can you give me my phone please?"

"Why are you leaving?" 

"Because I want to sleep in my bed and didn't you had some kind of compromise with your parents in the morning?" Gayle tried to catch her phone again

Imra slapped softly Gayle's hand away "You are staying"

"Okay i'm gonna ask... why do you want me to stay tonight?" Gayle sit staring at her

"Somedays you do, some others not. Why?"

Gayle sighed "Because some days I am too tired to go"

"Why this looks just like sex?" Imra frown even knowing that they came to terms weeks ago

"Okay if you want to keep my phone, good, I don't need it. People know where to find me" Gayle didn't wanted that conversation again. She liked Imra and didn't wanted to change anything about their kind of relationship. She got off of bed

"I know you are afraid of compromise but I really would like you to start think about this" Imra got off of bed full naked and took her robe from the floor 

Gayle dropped her head back "Imra, why do you want to fight?"

Imra closed her robe "I don't want to fight" she assured "But I really would like to talk about us"

"We like each other, right?" Gayle asked wearing her pants and hearing Imra hum "We like to have sex-"

"-Being exclusive" Imra cut her off taking two steps closer where she was standing

Gayle rolled her eyes "Yes... being exclusive" she confirmed noticing how relaxed the psychologist got "Imra I like you don't do this"

"That's why I do this Gayle, we like each other, we have awesome sex almost everyday and you spend a lot of time with me" Imra could see the annoyed face Gayle did "If we were dating this would be our second month"

Gayle clenched her jaw trying to not look at her "On Wednesday would be our -Two months-you may say" she corrected Imra irritated

Imra felt her heart fill with a warm sensation "You are counting" she smiled trying to hold her excitment

"No..." Gayle saw how happy Imra was and huffed turning around giving her her back "Uhg..." she storm out of the room

"Gayle" Imra called lifting a hand to her mouth to bite nervously the tip of her index finger as she used to do when she was little "Gayle come back"

"Fuck you... i'm leaving!" Gayle shout from the living room and after a while "Where the fuck are my boots?"

Imra began to giggle happy and went to find Gayle making some kind of noises like mumbling or imitating her in the living room trying to find where she left all her stuff with her pair of boots in her hands. Imra could caught her wearing a boot hopping on a feet and roughly she rushed to push her in the couch and kissed her

 

 

 

Dinah had her mind in another place not hearing at Maggie at all. Alex convinced her to make her go with them to dinner. Kara was there too acting normal not having any remorse about what the soon to be LT of NCPD knew. That was pissing her off but there with Alex and Maggie being as kind as usual wasn't the moment to pull out the subject in the table.

"Do you want more vegetal lasagna?" Alex offered next to her

Dinah made a full stomach gesture "No thanks. It still amaze me how can taste alike the real cheese to this... vegetal one"

"Magic at its finest" Maggie stated proud

Alex leaned down a little towards Dinah's head "I had to get used to it, don't worry" she confesed murmuring making her friend smile trying to not laugh

Maggie looked at the two in the other side of the table "I hate when you two do that" she took a paper napkin making it into a ball and throwing it at Dinah's face

"Because is vegetal cheese is not food" Kara pointed seeing Dinah catch the ball and breathed heavily because she have eaten too much

"You ate most of the lasagna but you say it is still no food" Alex stated going towards the isle of the kitchen to leave there what lasted of the dinner

"Alex I can’t say no when you cook" Kara proudly affirmed picking up Red from the floor who was trying to get attention "Why are u so cute?"

"Don’t know Kara, but it’s weird if you call me cute" Maggie cocky joked. Alex smiled soft 

Dinah got a text from the bakery store she ordered a dessert to take away specially for Maggie. Knowing her lactose intolerance she almost never could eat most of the desserts on restaurants except for rice icecream or soy ones "Huh, I’m gonna get something special for you" 

"For me?" Maggie asked curious

"Yeah I couldn’t do it before so I had to do it at the last moment. I’d be back in 15 minutes"

"Please say its another dog" Alex turn around to look at her friend

Dinah winked at her and Alex got kind of red not knowing why "You will have to wait" Dinah walked next towards the door

Kara placed the puppy down "Can I go?" She urged before the cop could leave

"Sure why not" Dinah accepted knowing that that moment would give her time to ask her the things she has been doing

"Great, so..." Kara waited checking she had money in her pockets and Dinah made her a gesture tilting her head "Okay. See you in a bit guys"

 

 

Lena had Sam pinned down in the bed, she was grinding her hips back and forth. The movie was totally discharged after a heavy makeout in the couch. Lena actually like that idea even more because the next day she will be out of the city, away from Sam, away from how she make her feel when they were together. She wanted to have a reminder of what Sam was capable to make her feel touching her. Lena in that very moment didn't wanted anything else but hear her fiancée soft moans.

Sam released the grip of her girlfriend in one of her wrists "Lena..." Sam moved her hand placing it on Lena’s butt, groping it to make her lower her crotch to grind harder and feel her better "yes..."

"You didn’t wanted to watch a movie?" The dark haired woman teased and began to slow the speed of her thrusts and heard Sam grunt wanting her to keep moving "How are we have ended here?"

"Lena please" Sam begged opening her eyes panting seeing the dark the eyes of Lena got

"What?" Lena played silly but still moving back and forth her crotch into Sam’s center

"You really want to kill me" Sam put her eyes down between them and wished they didn’t were at that week of the month

Lena smiled pleased "No, I just want you to want me more until we see each other"

"So you want me frustrated and horny" Sam let it out almost breathless feeling the almost unbearable arousal

"Not frustrated but horny" Lena whispered against Sam lips before kiss her hard

 

 

Dinah waited until they got the chocolate cake and Kara and her were going back to Alex's apartment to start the talk she wanted to have with the blonde woman. At some moment she wanted to snap but she had to control her emotions just as she knew someone was guilty of a crime. Kara was humming a song when Dinah turned the music off and she got it strange because they was almost near to Alex's

"Can I ask you something?" Dinah began relaxed

"Sure, i'm a open book"

"Why are you trying to find things you shouldn't?"

"I... don't know what do you mean" Kara felt strangely nervous about the question

Dinah found a place to park her car and had her eyes on the street "Isn't it true you are talking with detectives of Gotham. To know things about Samantha?"

"What?" Kara felt a cold sweat beginning to form in her back

"Detective Morgan and Morilla" Dinah did a few moves with the wheel to park the her black car "What do you want to know, Kara?"

"I..." Kara saw Dinah pulled the hand brake "...just..."

Dinah turn around serious to look at her after take off her seatbell "What are you looking for?"

Kara gulped and decided to tell everything because it was the easiest way because the police obviously have talked with her contacts "I don't trust Sam. I don't think she's good enough for Lena. She's making my best friend someone I don't know and she have to know everything about the woman she's going to marry and barely know"

Dinah squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the left "Don't you think Sam has already told her everything?"

"Not everything" Kara hold her breath seeing the way the cop was staring at her "I think she haven't even told her your little affair before they started dating"

"That is not your problem, Kara"

"It is my business. Lena is my best friend, I love her and I want the best for her. And your ex is not"

"Let me tell you something" Dinah leaned her head a little forward "If news, or some magazine gets information about whatever you think you have found about the childhood of Sam or her life, you are gonna have a problem with me. Not with Sam or you -best friend-, but me" Dinah promised "Now lets take this to Margaret"

Kara felt some kind of fear for the way Dinah said that but hid it perfectly. Probably selling the only thing she got from a foster family told her didn't were a good idea. Dinah tapped with a finger the box the blonde woman had in her lap giving it a shot gaze then moved her eyes up to Kara's face and went out of the car. The blonde woman didn't know that she had been holding her breath all this time and tried to relax when she saw Dinah going around the car waiting her to go out

 

 

 

In the morning Gayle was making a disgust face rolling her eyes because Sam was giving kisses to Lena and this had a super happy smile. It was supossed for them to go a while ago but Sam was still saying goodbye to her fiancée. The blonde woman got tired of it and walked until reach Sam's back and hooked a finger in the belt loop of her jeans and pulled her away from the bussiness woman hearing this laugh but the ballerina whine

"Wait wait wait" Sam tried to stop walking backwards

"Gayle wait" Lena laughing caught Sam's hand making Gayle stop "I love you and I'll see you on friday afternoon" Lena cupped her fiancées face giving her a peck on the lips "My driver will get you around 13:00 at the theather, okay?" she dropped her hands from Sam

"Yeah take my replacement away on a Friday... brilliant, Lena" Gayle pulled from Sam again a little

"You told me you don't need me..." Sam swift her head a back to her friend then looked at Lena "Call me when you land, okay?"

"I will" Lena gave Sam another peck on the lips and began to walk backwards

"Have fun and do me a favor giving Diana my number, PLEASE" Gayle shout out seeing Lena beginning to go up the stairs of her private jet

Sam didn't know why she wanted to cry. She never felt that sensation with Dinah. Lena turn around waving her hand a little before go inside the jet. Sam felt another tug from her friend and decided to walk to get in the red car. Sam had to control her breath during the first 10 minutes after seeing Lena go. She had to do everything to not break down and cry. That feeling was rare and she didn't like it at all. Gayle was giving her suspicious glances but didn't wanted to ask her what was wrong, because if something was wrong Sam would end up in a upset state she could not fix. The first stop they had to do before go to work was pick up Krypto from Lena’s apartment and they were the whole way in silence but with a soft string of music in the background. They needed Mera in this kind of situations.

 

 

 

Mrs Dubois had her eyes glued to every single move of Sam in the rehearsals, it looked like the heart broken Sam was back or more like a saddest one. She professor then followed her in a room to see her keep perfectioning moves. Her moves were more sensitive, they trasmited even more. It was beautiful and graceful

"Interesting. So, Lena is gone"

"That’s why she’s like that"

"Passionate souls keep the flame up but when one is away she becomes a storm" Kate pointed

"Samantha is the best dancer we have" Mrs Dubois added cold 

"That’s why we need her" Kate stopped a couple seconds watching Sam "Where is Gayle Marsh?"

"In her dressing room, probably"

"Thank you, Marion" Kate told in a monotone sound

 

 

 

The first couple days the dark haired woman felt the loneliness of a huge hotel room, being all by herself like time ago when it doesn’t matter, but, right in that moment it was a reality she didn’t liked. Days passed by and Lena just as Sam felt like the day was blue being that far from each other. Lena used to call the ballerina 15 minutes in the morning trying to catch up a little bit in her way to meetings and stuff before The dancer had to entry to start her rehearsals and work. Lena asked Mera for help to create her an account on IG to check on Sam’s activities with her friends without being too obvious for normal people know that   -Lena Luthor- had one social media profile (Lena was still kind of pissed off with Kara to ask her for help with that). Sam on Thursday was excited because the next day she will travel to see her fiancée again after what looked for both like years but Lena had to go with Diana to somewhere in France so the dark haired woman apologized for almost during the whole call. Sam barely said anything after Lena tried her to talk getting only an -Ok, I love you, bye- as her last words for 4 days after she would back to pick up a call. The only that worked for Lena was seeing the pictures of Sam on that media Platform and all the pictures Gayle used to tag her, but the thing that made her almost go back to National City was that Sam left the penthouse and went back to her apartment being near to the cop again. On Tuesday when the Ballerina picked again Lena’s calls she previously uploaded a video of her walking through the park with Krypto and the 15 seconds video stopped on her stories when Lena saw a way of walk, legs and boots of a woman she didn’t wanted to see close to her fiancée, Dinah Drake.

 

Lena had her fingers tapping her locked screen with a thoughtful frown between her eyes. Diana came back from the toilet with her usual kind and joyful smile. She began to tell Lena their plans of the day but the business woman was not even listening, she had her mind thinking about Sam and what she was doing at that hour. She honestly know that she by the time would be on a rehearsal. Diana touched and rested her hand on Lena’s and squeezed it gently trying to the woman look at her

"Why don’t you trust her?"

"I do trust her" Lena assured "The problem is... I don’t trust Dinah, she is like super caring around Sam and sometimes she acts like..." 

"Trust in your fiancée"

"She is not even in my penthouse, Diana. She got mad and went back to her apartment and that is killing me. What if she’s not safe and she has again paparazzi chasing her?"

"Sam would let you know" Diana smiled kind "She is not a fool, don’t be worry. If today we close the deal you can go back home in two days instead of on Sunday"

"You are not making this better Diana... I miss her" Lena sighed

Diana felt so moved by her friends words "Why you don’t let me take care of all this?"

"Because our partnership is something I want to grow and make it stronger. I know you can handle it but I want to the people know I am here too. I don’t want to do what Bruce does. I am a business woman and your friend"

 

 

 

Sam grunted and hissed feeling the weight of Dinah’s body push harder, the ballerina let out a kind of soft moan. Gayle heard the weird sounds looking for Sam also heard the voice of the cop and rushed to enter in the room of the theater where they were, her mouth fell open, she found them in the floor. Dinah ontop with her right hand on the anckle of Sam having the ballerina's leg over her shoulder holding it and a couple seconds later the blonde began to cackle, they used to do that back then and was still funny

"Since when you are not stretching with weight?" Dinah pushed a little bit harder "Why Lena is not doing this at home? She knows you need help with this, right?"

"You are the only that knows how to do it... unfff... right" Sam nailed her nails on Dinah’s shoulder "Can you stop laughing?" Sam hold her breath after saying that to Gayle counting to ten

"It sound like you two were having sex" Gayle kept laughing

"And you came in to watch and join us, right?" Dinah joked letting her body rest a little bit more on Sam pushing a little bit more getting another grunt from Sam mouth

Gayle smiled cocky "I don’t think Imra would let me" she followed the joke and noticed how Sam and Dinah were looking at her "What?"

"-Imra would let me?-" Dinah mocked moving off of Sam and helping her to get up from the floor checking she was fine

"Are you two dating?" Sam smiled big rubbing her left leg leaning her body on Dinah 

Gayle’s cocky smiled faded and frown "No... what?... no! Fuck you I’m outta here. Not you two too" Gayle stormed out mumbling more like cursing

"wow" Dinah rose her brows in surprise holding Sam gently "What just happened?"

"She’s falling in love" Sam touched her thigh and winced a little straightening her position

"Let me help you" Dinah went on her knees without leaving her time to answer and began to massage Sam’s thigh in the way she knew it relaxed her muscles

Sam had her eyes on the top on the head of the cop enjoying the massage but her body began to do something it shouldn’t and she hold Dinah’s hands to make her stop. She was getting turned on. Dinah’s strong hands when she used to give her massages it really turned  her on and it looked like her body after rehearsals also being sexual frustrated reacted to the cop’s touch

"Are you feeling better?" Dinah looked up to match Sam sight

Sam nodded and gulped "Thank you"

"I’m gonna let you to go to change your clothes and I’m taking you to dinner"

"Dinah you don’t have to..."

"I’m going to do it and then I’m dropping you at home and picking up Krypto" Dinah gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and left the room

The ballerina felt wetness between her legs when Dinah hold her arms and when she kiss her on the cheek send also shivers running her spine. Sam really needed Lena back. It was true that the cop these days was doing everything fine and taking care of Sam. Knowing that when Lena was away she could do it and Sam would not say no and more since Kara was doing things to get information about the ballerina


	21. Back Home

These last days were long and looked like they never end, until the Friday came and it was just a couple days to go back to National City. Lena woke up really early after a nightmare. A kind of bad dream that involved her girlfriend disappearing in a black background in the middle of nowhere. These days she has a few nightmares in which Sam somehow disappeared from the scene in an strange way. The woman breathing slowly looked around in her hotel room... Two more days ahead and she would be back in National City. These weeks were becoming too much for her and the little issues she has been having with Sam. They missed each other and Dinah in the middle was no good for Lena's mental health. Lena checked her phone and had a message of Sam

>>Sam: Can't wait to go and pick you up at the airport. I miss you

After the text there was also a picture of the two. Sam smiling hugging the white dog. Someone took that picture and it looked like a picture of a day ago. Lena began to think and that was the outfit her girlfriend wore on Wednesday if she wasn't wrong. Or for what she could remember of the picture Mera uploaded on IG. 5:20 AM

 

 

 

Sam frown having a bad feeling and looked to a side. She had take a deep breath to calm her nerves and checked the hour on her phone. 21:00. She didn't know if send a message to Lena to check on her because she probably would be sleeping but after a few seconds of inner battle she did it letting out all the air she held on her lungs.

>Sam: I know you might be sleeping. I just had a weird feeling. I love you

Gayle reached where her friend was and knugged her side getting her attention "Are you okay?"

Sam sighed "Yeah..." she just nodded hearing the music start in the theather. The show was about to begin and she had to leave her phone with one of the guys of the backstage to go to her position

 

 

Lena got really surprised getting a message at that hour but she cleared her mind because in National City was still -early-. She couldn't help but smile and text her back but after several minutes waiting a response she almost facepalm her because she reminded that Sam had a show today. Lena sighed heavily laying back to the bed staring at the ceiling for a moment just then she moved her head to the right to look at the dark sky through her window. She was tired of dealings and purchases. She knew that the idea that crossed her mind and she was going to do was kind of a mistake but she also knew that Diana Prince would handle it perfectly and got up from the bed.

 

 

 

Diana around 11:00 went to pick up Lena at her hotel only to find out that she left early in the morning getting an envelope from a woman in a black suit. The manager of the Hotel. It had signed paper with authoritation to do as she pleased the last details of the purchase of the last pieces of art Lena was fighting to get. Diana after reading the note writen with the very know Lena's nervous/fast calygraphy only could smile shaking her head. Not disappointed but still amazed. Actually she knew her friend would do that in any moment after everything was clear but only left with some details to finish. That only would lead to her to go back to North America thing that was planned also but in a few months.

 

 

That Saturday morning with Krypto out in Dinah's apartment she spent the first hours of the morning working out hard at the gym without call Dinah. Sexual tension between them was very palpable and she didn't wanted to be near her until Lena was back. She went back to her apartment and took a long shower only fall asleep right after going out of the bathroom. Also because the BBQ at Mera and Arthur's house was at 15:00 and she wanted to take a nap before going with her friends. She felt kind of sad not having any message from her girlfriend in the morning and more a Saturday morning and even more after a show last night. Sam was blue that morning.

 

 

Gayle grounted when Imra tried to move her from the couch. She was being really stubborn because even saying -yes- to go to the BBQ she actually didn't wanted to go... with Imra. Mera invited them last night after the show and Imra agreed almost inmediatelly. Their relationship looked like a real relationship and that cringed the blonde. She was not prepared for a relationship she never liked that. She hated to be tied romantically. It was time to pick up Sam and Imra knew it, that’s why the attempts to make Gayle get up and go.

"You know, Arthur is getting picky with the time because-" Imra playfully began to say getting interrupted by the dancer

"I know, Alright? I know... I shouldn’t had to say yes..."

Imra frown for a second "Is everything okay?" She leaned down leaning towards her 

Gayle took a deep breath getting up "Yup, we have to go to get the desserts and then we had to pick up Sam, right?" The blonde stared at the brunette nodding "Great" Gayle was already moving towards the door

"Alright" Imra waited for a couple seconds trying to understand the knew behavior of Gayle and followed her. Every time they had to go somewhere together the blonde got some kind of awkward, thing that was becoming worry her. In a moment she know Gayle probably will be in the mood she would ask her what was going on

 

 

Sam in her sleep turned her body to the left facing the wall to the side Lena always used to be and extended her arm to place her hand in that spot. Empty. She knew it be empty a few more days and then everything will be fine. Sam heard something like her door being opened and a trolley bag only to follow the door getting closed. The ballerina thought that it was part of her dream after getting her girlfriend from the airport

Lena noticed her girlfriend in the bed wearing her black bathrobe, sleeping. It was weird to not see Krypto there but she was not going to mash her girlfriend with questions about why the dog wasn’t there. Sam moved a little. Lena couldn’t help but smile. She was tired as hell because the trip felt longer than she thought even have taken a long nap during the flight she felt the tiredness of it. She went next to the bed and watched Sam sleep for a couple seconds before sit at the end of the bed

"Sam... honey..." Lena whispered. She heard Sam making a little noise and she smiled big "Sam?" She asked again placing a hand on her thigh feeling how soft her skin was. She waited patiently for a minute that looked too long because her tiredness was hitting and yawned. She decided to climb into the bed not before taking off her blouse and black pants and untie her perfect bun to let her hair fall down. Lena carefully moved Sam’s arm trying to not wake her up. Then she covered their bodies with the blanket of the edge of the bed and at the feeling of calmness and peace her eyelids fell heavily allowing her to sleep.

 

 

Gayle parked her car near of Sam apartment at 14:00 as they told and pulled out her phone. It was really weird that her friend was not waiting for her already at the door. Imra lowered the music playing in the background and noticed Dinah walking far on the sidewalk like going to her own apartment. Gayle checked her watch and before Imra could say anything she turned the engine off and went outta the car. She was worried. Sam never was late in her life. The blonde called her friend’s number but it was only ringing. Imra did the same and left the car

"Where is Sam?"

Gayle frown "I should go check on her"

"Why don’t we wait 5 minutes?" Imra proposed seeing Gayle making a gesture of discomfort 

 

 

Sam heard again her ring tone and knitted her brows and moved her body closer to the source of warm she was holding tight. Comfy. Relaxed. Something she really knew, a body which she fitted perfectly. An aroma she missed from weeks. Sam moved even closer burying her face in the crock of the neck was used to stroke with her tip of her nose, the soft, silk skin... and just like that she began to open her eyes feeling her heart beating fast seeing the black long hair, the pale skin beneath her resting head and the skin she really loved to bite and kiss. Sam looked at their position and she could swear she was dreaming. She was cuddling with Lena. The ballerina didn’t wanted to move too much but couldn’t help and sit up fast to check the face on her fiancée total asleep

"Lena"  Sam said the name amused

"Mmmhhh?" Lena mumbled automatically as she used to, frowning a little. That was one of their biggest differences. The ballerina was a heavy sleeper who always woke up automatically at the time she had to be up and the business woman a light sleeper (actually she become one). Lena felt Sam’s weight over her hipbones and the pair of hands roaming her body and smiled just a little, lifting the corner of her lips with her eyes closed

Sam felt a knot in her throat with her eyes watering and licked her lips when she stopped touching Lena making sure she was there "You are here" she let it out amused

"Come back here" Lena raised a hand tired trying to catch Sam’s arm

"You are here..." Sam breathed trying to not let her voice crack and leaned down in time when Lena opened her eyes and pressed her lips hard against hers. Sam pulled back seeing her fiancée smile and open her eyes. Those light green eyes then she gave her a lot of kisses all over her face to end in a deep long kiss

 

Gayle was tired of waiting a half hour and several lost calls to her friend. She was annoyed because of the random questions Imra was making about the next weekend because of the wedding of a friend of the psychologist and more because they has been waiting for thirty two minutes already

"So maybe we can check the list and buy something"

"Buy the cheapest you see or not. They are your friends, not mine" Gayle told checking the time "Okay enough I swear if Sam is there I’m gonna drag her out"

"Call her... maybe she was changing her clothes or she’s KO"

"Yeah that’s an explanation about why she haven’t texted or called back, Imra"

"I..." Imra tried to say something when she noticed something at the other side of the street "That’s not Lena’s car?"

"What?" Gayle began to look around "Where?"

"The black Ashton Martin over there" Imra pointed

"Where... that’s not... w-?" It took a few seconds to Gayle to find the car Imra was pointing "Lena is back?" She asked before go out of her car and make her way decided towards the building being followed by Imra

 

 

Kara has been battling for days with the idea and more like with certain envelope she got with pictures of Sam and Lena these days. The envelope had pictures of Sam and the back or side of Dinah in places she could use to send to her friend. Her best friend who haven't talked since they argued but the blonde one still considered as a friend. The thing between the pictures was the ones she got from a friend of London the days Lena was there taken from a paparazzi. In where several nights Lena were with a woman who wasn't Diana Prince and who didn't looked as a friend and more after the photograph of that redhead woman kissing her best friend. Kara didn't know what to do. If send the pictures to her colleagues from the Daily Tattler to start the fire far from National City and where better than Metropolis. She wanted to know what happened to Lena to do that but also wanted Sam away... Hurt her friend in several ways or wait patiently to that relationship blow up. 

"What's that?" Alex asked after being for a few seconds next to her sister

Kara startled moving her head to look up "Since when are you here?" 

"I have opened the door a minute ago saying hi, you wave back staring at that envelope and your laptop" Alex took a sip from her bottle of water "Are you okay?"

"Yes... no... maybe..." Kara rested her back in the couch "Gosh sometimes you walk like a kitten"

"Maggie says the same" Alex joked and took a seat next to her sister "What's going on?"

"We can say... I have photos of Dinah and Sam but also Lena and a redhead..."

"Does Sam cheated on Lena? DINAH DID WHAT?!" Alex almost yelled "wait... LENA WHAT?"

Kara got surprised by the reaction of her sister "Sam and Dinah haven't done anything at least they haven't been caught by the camera they only look really cozy in the park with Krypto..." she explained "Lena in the other hand..."

"She never would do something to hurt Sam" Alex told thoughtful

"I know but..." Kara in a swift move took her laptop unlocking the screen and showing the picture of her inner battle "...this"

Alex took the computer checking the picture and Lena looked surprised in the kiss then the next one frowning deeply angry "You can't show this to anyone. Where did you got them?"

"A paparazzi sold the hard drive to a magazine of London and a colleague works there... Lena is not gonna be happy" Kara gulped worried

"She's going to destroy that magazzine" Alex gave back the laptop to Kara and took the envelope

Kara sighed and saw what Alex was doing "No, wait" Kara told leaving the device next in the couch trying to stop Alex to see the pictures

Alex checked the first couple of pictures "I know this" she told checking more pictures "Maggie and I were there" Alex smiled seeing Dinah cupping Sam's face who was sit in a bench in the park and there was the shape of Maggie's back leaned down in the grass with the dogs "Krypto was still ignoring Red"

"The point is that Sam has been with Dinah all these days while Lena was out of town" Kara told annoyed

"And most of the days we were with them. Kara you have to stop the witch hunt" Alex got up from the couch with the photos in her hands "You know Dinah. You know Lena... Stop now" Alex kind of warned feeling a little bit of sadness "Sam is not like Michael... She's not going to hurt Lena"

"You don't know that... what if Sam is just a psychopath as her biological parents or even worst... do you know why no one wanted her until she was adopted by Patricia Arias?"

Alex took a deep breath placing back the photos inside the envelope "I do. I know her story. Dinah once while she was drunk was... uh... she told me why she's took the giant efford to erase almost everything from Sam's past. Not everything obviously"  Alex pointed to Kara "Don't go far into your investigation Kara... you will get hurt. Sam is a good woman" Alex rolled the envelope in her hands "And I'm taking this, two cops are in the pictures and I don't know the purpose of this" Alex said serious "Forget what we had to do... i'm going home"

Kara was freeze in her seat because she didn't know what her sister meant. What Alex did know but she do not. Alex slammed the front door and Kara tilted her head back tired trying to think what to do. The photos were not the only copy she had and for her knowledge Lena would be back on Monday

 

 

 

Gayle knocked three times fast the door after hit the doorbell button for four times trying to hear what was going on inside. Imra placed a hand on Gayle's back with sympathy after telling her to wait but the other woman was hard to reasonate. Gayle was about to knock again with her fist the door but it began to open letting out a giggled and the happy face of the ballerina

"Hi!" Sam greeted with the biggest smile she had

"Rude... really really rude... do you know how much time we have been waiting? I though-" Gayle tried to chastise

"It's my fault Gayle. I'm really sorry" Lena told from behind Sam

Imra’s corner of lips lifted a little and Gayle’s mouth fell open "Hope you two have been having sex because it’s not excuse" Gayle dropped the first thing that came on her mind

"We actually..." Lena mumbled kind of shy 

"Gayle" Imra pinched Gayle with a finger embarrassed

"As you haven’t been thinking the same"

Sam couldn’t hide her excitement and pulled Lena from her waist towards her and placed a kiss in her cheek making Lena smile. Gayle did a sort smirk and checked how her friend was back again to be that annoyingly happy ball of energy. Nothing compared with the weeks back. Lena liked the new fragrance her girlfriend was wearing

"Is nice to see you again Lena" Imra nodded

"I’m glad to be back, believe me" Lena stroke Sam’s lower back with her left hand

"Luthor we have to go like ultra fast to Mera’s you are coming, right?"

Lena didn’t doubted "Of course"

"Babe you should rest... we are staying-"

"-No, you promised Mera and Arthur to go. I’m fine. Let’s go"

"Awesome" Gayle beamed clapping her hands turning around

 

 

Dinah drove her motorcycle getting first go Arthur and Mera’s home and thought it was strange to not see Gayle’s car anywhere around. She took off her helmet allowing her hair fall like a wave of the sea hit the shore and turned the engine off placing the lock in the front wheel. She knocked the door three time as she used and in seconds Mera opened the door with a worried expression and hugged her tight without saying a word also pressing her belly in her flat stomach

"Is anything wrong?" Dinah asked after hold the embrace for a few seconds

"Our friends are dicks"

Dinah breathed a laugh. Hearing Mera swear was funny because the woman was always very polite "Maybe, but why?"

"You are the first to come and lunch is almost ready. Arthur started to set the meat in the bbq 20 minutes ago"

"Why? I mean no one has arrived" Dinah followed Mera inside after closing the door

"Gayle texted saying she was in her way with Imra. They had to pick up Sam and they are not here and..." Mera sighed looking down "-Do I look fat?"

"No" Dinah asked quickly "The only has grown on you is that belly who’s caring my baby niece"

Mera’s eyes hold the gentle stare Dinah was giving to her "I have my hormones making struggles. I’m sorry D" she touched her belly

"You are even beautiful" Dinah smirked and gave her a kiss in the cheek

Arthur came from the kitchen to the living room "Great you are here. A little help?"

"Sure" 

Mera followed with her eyes Dinah going after Arthur. Actually she was feeling more sympathy for the cop than ever. Her hormones was making her feel something about the woman than she never would ever thought. These days of Sam and Dinah together pissed her off. Arthur working hard in a case, Gayle being a lazy soloist but an stunning performer the days of the show, Sam kind of mopping while Lena was away only left her Dinah being exceptional taking care of her and being with Sam their moments off

 

The four women arrived almost at 15:00. In their way Sam stole kisses from Lena in every single red light, thing that Lena loved the most. Imra tried to know what was in her girl’s mind because she was beyond weird. All these things about being together almost all the time had to stop even knowing it would be kind of hard. The ballerina was already important in her life. Gayle when she parked the car kissed Imra and tapped gently in the side of her thigh. The psychologist didn’t expected that gesture. The two women saw Sam and Lena walk towards the house

Mera allowed all of them inside also got really glad but surprised to see Lena there. Seeing her best friend happy as usual and not in that blue mood all because of the business woman was great. The only thing that broke the perfect moment was when Dinah came from the kitchen after setting the table in the dining room and Lena and her exchanged gazes. Mera had to talk fast the moment the two stared at each other without saying a word for two seconds that looked like hours.

"How did you got charcoal spots on your arms?" Mera took the kitchen towel on Dinah’s right shoulder to clean her friend’s cheek and jaw

Dinah moved her eyes from Lena to Mera. She didn’t wanted to look at Sam "Arthur dared me to take a piece of it... he lost and look" She rose her hand to show her hand all dirty

"I’m gonna hug the giant man" Gayle left her friends and Imra behind 

Lena didn’t know why Dinah was that angry at her but she guessed that it was because her presence there. She felt the hands of her girlfriend on her and moved her head towards the left seeing Sam’s eyes on her and when she mouthed -I love you- Lena felt shivers running her spine

"When you want Lunch is ready-" Dinah told while Mera tried to clean her face "-Stop" she laughed taking Mera’s hands "Also your veggies are ready" She kissed the back of the redhead’s hand and walked away

Sam noticed that and it was weird but didn’t took too much importance of it. Lena was there and everything was perfect again "How’s my niece?"

"Dinah’s ass is perfect" Mera told after seeing the cop close the door of the kitchen

"What?" Lena, Imra and Sam asked at the same time

Mera frown confused "What?"

"Oh..." Imra crossed her arms getting it

"Mera you are talking about Dinah’s ass" Lena pointed as Sam giggled

"She’s in great shape" Mera told in her defense "Whatever" the redhead turned around and went right to the living room

 

 

The lunch went well after a couple moments of tension, or awkward moments, it was good. The friends caught up and they heard Lena talk about her trip and the important purchase she made about an art collection. Even Arthur got impressed when the business woman gave Mera and him a gift they never thought they will have. A trip in her private plane to wherever they wanted to go for their wedding

Lena after the lunch helped to pick up the dishes and noticed something that sparked the light of insecurity on her when she got close to Dinah. The cop and her girlfriend were wearing the same vanilla fragrance. Sam in that moment came with more dishes and a few things to leave in the kitchen. The ballerina placed the dishes next to Dinah and moved to kiss Lena’s lips after set down the napkins in the isle then went back to the dinning room with her friends.

 

 

When Sam and Lena got to Sam’s apartment Lena wanted to ask the questions she was dying to do but her girlfriend began to kiss her just after taking off their coats. It was a hungry desperate kiss which Lena couldn’t stop because she didn’t wanted it to stop. Early was true Sam make her come really fast by only grinding their centers not doing anything that special or biting to control the orgasm and making it last longer. It was working really good until she began to go down the length of Sam’s neck and she smelled again that vanilla fragrance and like a switch just turned off her arousal began to decrease. She tried to focus and bit kind of hard her girlfriend’s neck hearing her hiss but moan by the feel of her tongue. Sam lead the way to the couch and pushed Lena gently down with a lust stare she started to take off her clothes under the stare of the woman she loved

"You know" Sam took off her jeans "This is more fun than our sexcalls"

Lena gulped "I enjoyed hearing you moan before a meeting"

Sam took off her tee then her bra tossing them aside "Masturbation is only good if you are under me and you can’t touch me because I have your wrists tied to your bed, Lena"

Lena snorted a short laugh seeing Sam sit on her lap straddling her legs "I wonder how many times you had to take care of yourself"

Sam began to unbutton Lena’s blouse "Not too many" Sam leaned over her girlfriend’s lips to whisper "Just 4 times per day... two of them after every show just as you do before fuck me"

"Really?" Lena asked with the right corner of her lips up ask she was making Sam move her hips back and forth 

Sam nodded moving her hips as Lena was wanted "I can’t replace your fingers"

Lena grabbed Sam’s butt squeezing it hard making her get closer and being able to catch one of her nipples in her mouth but again she smelled that vanilla and stopped her action hearing the woman above leaving a frustrated huff. Sam had to control her breathing looking down and got beyond confused when Lena moved her off from her lap

"What’s wrong?"

"Why... why do you smell like Dinah?" Lena asked feeling her heart trying to scape her chest

Sam blinked seeing how vulnerable her strong fiancée looked "The other day I went shopping with Dinah and we liked this perfume and she bought me one it’s all natural no animal cruelty" Sam once again got closer "Hey..." Sam took the hand of Lena in hers "We should be making love-" Sam brought her hand up reaching her mouth "-You should be shoving your fingers inside me to let me ride you"

Lena studied Sam face for a moment and stood up "Let’s get in the bed"

Sam nodded "Okay" she knew Lena was really tired and by asking that she knew it was better for her fiancée to fall asleep in bed. She have made a titanic effort to come back to National city to her side and for much she wanted to have her sexual relief she had to think in Lena and her health.

"I’m sorry, I-" Lena tried to talk but Sam gave her a tender kiss

"I love you" Sam interrupted "I won’t use that perfume again" she followed Lena the few steps towards the mattress 

Lena sat on the bed and began to crawl back to her side of the bed being actually conscious about how tired she was feeling "I love you Sam"

Sam smiled softly seeing how Lena laid down fighting to not close her eyes. The ballerina just as her fiancée did earlier that day covered her body with a blanket and cuddled in her arms "You are the only one Lena Luthor"

Lena pulled Sam arms to get her closer if it was possible until she was able to see the top of her head over her chest just as the woman above tangled one of her legs between hers "Honey I-" Lena tried her best

"Goodnight" Sam placed two kisses in her cleavage "I missed you so damn much" Sam whispered and the calmness of Lena breath made her fall asleep too in less than a minute with the mix of hearing those heartbeats

 

 

That night it didn’t lasted too much until the news of Lena Luthor had an affair during her trip in London. Gayle almost broke the remote while she was waiting for Imra to comeback with the popcorn to watch a movie. Dinah would know about that in the morning before going to sleep checking the news after work. Kara knew this could be the end of her best friend’s engagement but one of the things she didn’t know was how much hurt she would feel


	22. Numb

Sam on monday morning entered to the Dance Company 15 minutes early the whole weekend she spent after Lena came back to town they two were out of technology and wanted to only focus on them. Talk about what they’ve been doing those days, also began to talk about some things of their wedding. The ballerina began to change her clothes in the dressing room as usual and took her phone turning it on after power off the old iPod she was still using because it still worked and had songs she always believed she would never find again (mixes and weird compositions). She dropped the phone after unlock it and heard several notifications but she didn’t mind any of them because she thought it probably would the groups she was in and anything that interesting. If it were something important she would know and Gayle or Mera would yelled at her later because she have been MIA a whole day. But the true was that after woke up on Sunday in her place she and her girlfriend moved to the business woman’s  penthouse the whole day and didn’t know how many times Mera and Gayle had called her. Sam checked the screen and kept seeing notifications of texts. She just shrugged with a silly happy smile which began to drop when Gayle came in the room with a mix of concern and angry expression across her face

 

Lena when she got to her office saw people talking in a low voice tone and they shut up when they saw her looking at them. Even her secretary was weird when she handled her a envelope with the name of Sam on it with a hand write she didn’t recognized. Everyone was weird until the moment she opened her laptop to work dropping the envelope to a side in her desk and saw a marked mail of Kara which had in the subject

—I couldn’t stop them. I am sorry—

Lena opened the mail and felt her cold sweat running her body and her hands began to shake. There was the cover of a Brittish Magazine with a picture of Lena and Pamela Isles when the woman stole her a kiss and Lena hold her wrists roughly to push her away. In the picture only was what looked like the two kissing.

Ten minutes later while she was at the phone after sent several mails. Dinah almost kicked the door down of her office walking in with a very aggressive state towards Lena with a copy of CatCo’s Magazine with a different cover but the same photos rolled in her hand

"Hang up the phone" Dinah ordered pointing at the black haired woman as Lena’s secretary walked in to try to make her leave the office "Lt. Drake of NCPD step back and OUT OF MY SIGHT"

Lena gulped giving her glance "I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH IT TAKES BUT I WANT THEIR HEADS NOW" she yelled at the phone hanging up and faced Dinah from behind her desk. The cop was in the middle of her office like a lion about jump and attack.

"Is this true? I mean, if it is I can punch you until send you to the hospital" Dinah shown the Magazine raising it

"It is not. And I have to go. I don’t have time to waste with you Dinah" Lena told cold squeezing her phone hard. She was feeling a kind of anger she never felt and the presence of the cop was making it worst

"Sam is going to be devastated, you know that, right? That’s what you do when you two fight? You cheat on her? Because by the time it says that day were when you blew Sam off to go" Dinah spat

Lena let out a bitter laugh "No, I am not like you. I would never cheat on Sam. What happened there or what everyone thinks is that Pamela kissed me. Anything else happened, okay?" Lena began to walk towards the exit

"Is better for you to run and move fast to find Sam because I bet you whatever you want that yesterday you haven’t told her all this" Dinah throw the magazine to the floor "And I don’t believe you, what makes you think Sam will” she told once Lena was at the same height in the room

"Sam loves me" Lena clenched her jaw giving a daring look

"She used to love me too" Dinah shoot back staring at Lena with hate

 

 

Lena arrived to the theather thirty minutes later. The traffic was a nightmare and she made her way fast inside the building. Kate Kane in the hall gave her a weird gaze she did not had the time to analyze. She wanted to find Sam and she wanted to find her now. First she went to the dressing room where dancers gave her an -whoops or busted- face, other got strange because Lena looked like about to have a heart attack and they didn’t know why was like that. She moved to different classes to find her fiancée and finally found her in the stage playing the piano where Miss Dubois told her she probably would be. Sam’s fingers were playing a sad melody. Actually the lessons Lena gave to the ballerina were effective because it sounded clean and beautiful but blue and heart breaking.

Sam heard the foot steps but kept playing for a while, she learnt that music were a way to let her feelings out beside expressing herself by dancing. For the way the person walked she knew it belonged to Lena’s doubtful steps. She closed her eyes once she ended the part of the melody then she looked at her hands with the knuckles of her left hand covered in blood. Sam made her best effort to hold her tears hurting her hand instead of cry because the -scandal-

"Is not what you think"

"I don’t care" Sam stood up turning around covering her hand with the other piercing her eyes on her girlfriend "Gayle is mad. Is better for you to not meet or be near of her. I am going home"

"Sam..." Lena pleaded

"That’s why you came a few days ago instead of today?" Sam asked confused or knowing what to believe "You felt guilty?"

"No, of course not. I came early because I missed you. I missed us... it was a hell to be that far from you" Lena explained "Sam I love you. Pamela..."

"Isles?" Sam smiled bitter thinking that that redhead hair was known "Your ex?" Sam pressed harder the open wounds of her hand to distract the fact that she wanted to cry and hold her hiss

"Baby..." Lena knew if she kept going it was to be worst at this moment "Please... Sam-" 

"-Bye Lena" Sam moved her eyes from Lena to her own feet and began to walk

"I can explain what happened"

"Right now I don’t want to hear anything. I had enough with people’s mocks, gossips in the dressing room and how they made fun of me giving the kind of pity glances until Gayle snapped" Sam forced a smile "When Dinah did-"

"Pamela kissed me for lords sake I haven’t done-" Lena’s voice broke trying to breath easy "Diana was there she can..."

Sam stood inches away from Lena and for the last time that day she looked at her eyes and it was like stabbing multiple times at the woman’s heart because Lena never saw that kind of pain in anyone’s eyes and the soft but short kiss the ballerina gave her before leave made her cry like she never did before.

 

 

 

On Thursday Dinah knocked at Sam’s door in a code. Two knocks, one, one long, three knocks, one then another two. She shoved her hands in her leather jacket waiting for long long seconds. Sam opened the door with staring at the screen of her mobile phone with a deep frown letting her get in. Dinah pat her dog head giving him a lot of kisses once she leaned down because just as Sam the dog was as her

"I’m going to take Krypto to Mera’s later. Arthur last night asked for you"

"What they wanted?" Sam played silly reading the news of Lena Luthor bought CatCo and that she also sued the brittish magazine who spread that mess for defamation 

Dinah got up "They wanted to know how are you and those things... Why are you avoiding them?"

"Because I don’t want the talk. I don’t want that. I am feeling numb" Sam locked her phone and stared at her ex "Why are you keep coming?"

"Why are you keep opening the door?"

Sam rolled her eyes shaking her head a little and went close wrapping her arms around the cop over her shoulders while this did the same but her arms were around her hips and stroke with a hand her back up and down

Lena’s voice sounded in the mailbox making Dinah look over Sam’s resting her chin on her shoulder. Sam rested her head in the side of the other woman head hearing her girlfriend voice echoing in the place. Days had happened since they talked. She only wanted to see Dinah because she wasn’t telling her what to do, or shit like that

-"Sam, please pick up the phone"-

"Do you want to go to the Mexican?" Dinah proposed hearing the beep on the mailbox

"I want to sleep. I just want to sleep" Sam said in almost a whisper

"Then you can take a nap and I will go for dinner"

Sam shook her head holding Dinah tighter "Don’t leave me"

"You don’t tell me what to do and I don’t tell you what to do" Dinah gently pushed Sam to see her face "I’d be back in a half hour, okay?"

Sam sighed seeign the warm grin her ex girlfriend had on her lips "Get out and take the keys with you"

"Yes ma’am" Dinah winked giving her the salute walking backwards towards the door without taking her eyes off of Sam picking the keys of the bowl then she left 

Sam waited two minutes and knelt opening her arms for her dog to come "What we should do Krypto?" The dog made a sad noise "What should I do?" She saw her mobile screen get a new notification while it buzzed

>>Lena: I’m going crazy because you are not talking to me. This will be the last message I am sending I promise. Sam, I love you and I miss you

 

Lena shut her eyes hard and took another long sip from the bottle of whisky. She was drunk and in pain. Her phone rang and she jumped to pick it up thinking it was Sam but was Kara instead

-"Tell me you are not drinking"-

"Okay" Lena took another sip of alcohol and ending the call and dropped the phone while she laid in the couch to keep drinking

 

 

Sam watched Dinah sleeping that night KO after work, after doing to check on Mera. After talk with Gayle and run back to her apartment and take care of her. Her ex girlfriend was making everything to make her feel good, better and all the ballerina felt was numb. She knew she spent two days crying battling with reporters who wanted to talk, to know what was going on between Lena and her and if their heaven has already turned into a hell. These days she took them off from everything. She knew if she appeared and performed in the last show of the season she would be bashed with questions and paparazzi waiting for her at the end of the night. The cop was the only one who made them back off and even having a thing that broke her trust long time ago... that woman actually was the person she trusted the most. Sam stroke her cheek seeing her move a little with a light grin

"I’d be back" The ballerina whispered before place a kiss on her cheek "I have to do this now. Don’t get mad at me"

Sam took her long black coat and the keys of Dinah’s car and drove where Lena lived. She used the keycard Lena gave her to active the elevator and once she reached the floor of the penthouse she doubted to go but at the end she opened the front door. All was dark except for a light of the tv her girlfriend almost never used. Lena had an empty bottle of whisky on the hand hanging out of the couch where she was sleeping. Sam took the remote and turned the tv off to keep moving around the place placing in its side the things shattered around. She took the empty bottle and put it in the table, then she knelt next of Lena who stink like the alcohol she drank until she black out.

"Lena" Sam called making the woman frown and kind of move startled "Lena wake up"

"I know you are not here" Lena mumbled opening only an eye a bit "I wish you were here"

"You stink like a bar a Saturday about to close"

"I fucked up"

"Come here" Sam got up holding Lena’s hands seeing this frown deeply "I will help you to take a shower, you can’t be like this"

"You feel so real"

Sam didn’t replied and just helped Lena to not fall during their way towards the bathroom. She had to hold her fiancée tight in her arms when she turned the bright white lights of the bathroom because she winced covering her eyes and almost falling if it were not for her. She pushed her inside with her arms around

"Gosh I’m gonna have to burn these outfits cause these will stink forever" Sam opened the crystal door of the fancy shower and went inside with Lena and closed the door to turn on the cold water

"FUCK" Lena hissed trying to move away fighting to release the grip on her feeling the water falling over her body and clothes

Sam hold her girlfriend tighter hearing her panting and twitch trying to turn off the water "Don’t..." she began to shake too

Lena after a while of panting moved her head back after really notice the arms she knew the best "Sam?"

"Are you awake now?"

Lena thought she was dreaming but she was shivering because of the cold water also the strong way Sam hold her up was undoubtably hers. Water got inside her eye and she had to blink several times. Her head wanted to explode but at least Sam was there. 5 minutes later of them under the cold water Sam helped Lena to walk out carefully and once the two were out she began to undress and take off all the wet clothes of the woman she loved. Lena clenched her jaw gulping trying not to twitch

"Baby..."

"Please don’t" Sam told unbuttoning Lena’s trousers pulling them down with her panties in a hard pull and stroke her thighs standing up. Lena didn’t know if she could touch her or if the woman wanted her to touch her so she didn’t move her hands from her chest still panting "Move your hands I have to take this off too" Sam tug Lena’s blouse and she did what she was told. The ballerina fought her desires and took her bra too in a swift move dropping it into the floor

Lena felt her heart pounding hard and decided to cup her fiancée face in silence while this looked down at the space between them but moved away to wrap a towel around her body and stepped back to take her own clothes off under her sight and wore a bathrobe at the end "Sam" Lena gulped nervous

"Why you’ve been drinking that much?"

"It was the only way to make my brain stop overthinking that you could leave me"

"You know how many times you’ve called me?"

Lena was embarrassed and moved her head side to side "No"

Sam sniffed avoiding Lena’s eyes "We are gonna get a cold if we stay here"

Lena licked her lips and began to walk feeling the whole bathroom spin around but one more time Sam hold her tight when she missed a step. In their way out Sam felt her heart skip a beat when Lena placed one of her hands over hers. The two sat in the bed in silence because they didn’t know how to start the conversation besides Lena saying sorry and Sam getting upset. The black haired woman took a deep breath and slowly laid down

"I’m going to have the worst hangover ever"

"That happens when you drink a whole whisky bottle" Sam gave a short glance to her girlfriend and got up going out of the bedroom while brushed her hair back with a hand

Lena frown worried "Where are you going?"

"For a couple bottles of water. You are going to be thirsty when all that hits you" Sam told loudly from the hall. Then she came back finding Lena in the same position. She wanted to give her one of the two bottles but she placed them in the floor in a side "Did you cheat on me?" This time she sit far from Lena

"No, I would never do that. Sam, I love you" Lena felt a wave of anxiety "I am so-"

"-I don’t want to hear you are sorry. I don’t want you apologizing all the time"

"I had to tell you all this when it happened"

"It was when you were in London or Paris?"

Lena slowly sat up "After a cocktail the same night Diana and I had to go to the flight to Paris. She saw all"

Sam nodded "Did you cheat on me?" She asked one more time

"I swear I didn’t" Lena had her eyes on Sam who was staring down at belt of her bathrobe "You are the one I want to spend my life with. Why would I want someone else when I have all I ever wanted here?"

Sam’s eyes filled with tears and wasn’t capable to look up "I don’t know" she began to cry

Lena slowly because she was being really careful, placed a hand over Sam knee and seeing she was allowing to touch her, she scooted closer and closer until she was able to wrap her arms around the ballerina pulling her in an embrace "Sam you are my forever" she whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head

 

 

Dinah turned to the left and fell from the bed and woke up because of the hit but got in her knees startled and sighed tired in time seconds before her clock alarm started and she had to stand up to turn it off. Sam wasn’t there and for the quick visual check there wasn’t her keys either. She felt a sting in her chest knowing that the woman she was in love with probably went at the middle of the early morning to her actual girlfriend place and make all up. Dinah slide a hand on her voluminous long hair thinking a little before rest them on her hips, it was too soon to think something right and her eyes roaming the room found something she thought was lost. In a shelf, over a pile books was a tiny teddy bear. The one she won in a town carnival for Sam in one of her first dates which were their second roadtrip when she felt deep in love with the woman. The 4 inched stuffed bear had dust in it. She took it to look how old it looked and smiled "This is not over" she told to herself before turn around and take her leather jacket to go back to her apartment and get ready for work. She -stole- the bear to keep it

 

 

 

A week later Mera had her head resting in the lap of Dinah while this was reading a book about the first days of a baby while Arthur was out filling files for the baby and re-schedule a date for the wedding and fix some things. Mera clenched a little feeling the baby girl moving and placed her hands on her belly after dropping her iPad in a side. She was smiling and took the book from Dinah’s hands noticing the disgust face she made for something she read and placed the hand of the cop in the spot she felt the baby doing pressure

"She’s moving" Mera smiled

Dinah felt a kick under her hand and opened her eyes bigger in surprise "Hey don’t kick me"

Mera smiled wider feeling another kick "She’s gonna be a dancer too"

"Or a football player"

"Or a fucking Karate girl" Gayle uncovered their head from the blanket she had over head 

"Language" Mera and Dinah told at the same time

Gayle began to say mimimimimi in mock before roll her eyes and stand up to go and feel the baby kicking. Who stopped when she placed her hands on the belly after slap Dinah’s hands off

"Hater" The blonde squinted her eyes

Mera scoffed with a smile at the scene "What time is it?" Gayle moved her hands off to check her watch and Dinah placed again her hand on the belly and the girl kicked again "She definitely likes you"

"As I said she hates me" Gayle told frowning "Sam should be here in any minute"

"Lena and her has made thing up, right?"

"Yup" Gayle let her body fall again back in the couch "Sam is kind of weird but they’d be fine is not like when Dinah screw up and they broke up" The cop gave her a stare "It’s true and you know it"

"Miss Dubois has already told you’d never be back the soloist, right?"

"ouch" Gayle laughed

"Guys" Mera warned trying to sit up and Dinah helped her to incorporate "Thank you"

"Changing the theme... Barry and Iris will come to the trip?" Gayle asked

"I don’t know also I’m not feeling like okay for a travel. Going everyday to help you guys with Miss Dubois leaves me tired"

"Come on, Imra is coming, I am going, Sam doesn’t know, Dinah can’t go, Lena is not invited. Barry and his girlfriend are not sure... please don’t turn this into a dating weekend between Imra and I" the blonde whined covering her body and head again

"Dating" Dinah smirked

"You are an asshole"

"LANGUAGE" Mera said through her teeth

 

Lena picked Sam up from the dance company and drove her to Mera and Arthur. It was still the middle of the afternoon. She parked her car and looked the side of Sam face while this was trying to find something of her bag. They were working hard be to better and fix the little things. Lena was spending more time with Sam and felt the need to tell her where she was just in case. The ballerina told her is was not necessary and the business woman stopped days after start. Lena leaned over Sam’s seat to kiss her cheek but this moved her head and kissed her lips being tender

"Do you want to come later and go home?" Lena told against her girlfriend lips don’t wanting to be far from them

Sam cupped Lena’s cheeks and gave her another kiss, a longer one "I would like you come in but I know Gayle is not ok with it" she brushed her cheek staring at her eyes with her thumb "I still don’t know why you let her slap your face"

Lena leaned one more time to give her a peck on the lips holding her wrist "Because I love you and I deserved it"

Sam shook her head "I’ll see you later"

"Okay" Lena moved back but Sam hold her by the jacket giving her one last kiss before go out of the car "I love you" she said loudly

Sam leaned down to see Lena’s face and smiled a bit "Me too" with that she shut the door

Lena turned the engine off taking a deep breath and went out of her car "Sam" the woman stopped turning around when she heard her name a few feet’s away "I don’t want to go"

"You are going to be uncomfortable with Gayle and Dinah in there"

"Sam, I just want to be with you"

"Sweet talker" Sam put a hand in the side of Lena’s neck and the other over her heart getting closer "Are you sure?"

Lena nodded "I will have Arthur and Mera there too" Lena got excited seeing Sam smile kind and giving her a kiss "I will face everything to be with you"


	23. Emotions

Sam went out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel and stopped walking when she saw Lena sit on the edge of the bed kind of nervous/excited and she smiled suspiciously staring at her fiancée because after their shower she went out first but she was sit there still in her bathrobe

"We are getting late and you haven’t even changed your clothes"

"We are not going to work"

"Huh..." Sam rose her eyebrows confused "We are preparing the next ballet-"

"-We are going to CatCo, we have to attend something important" Lena spoke fast standing up going closer to Sam "You can take vacations, a week. The company still owns you vacations you didn’t had from the last year"

"Babe, I can’t call Miss Dubois and tell her I’m not going today because my soon to be wife is kidnapping me to show her new empire"

"Is not-" Lena smiled gentlely shaking her head in negation "-Is not only to show you CatCo. Which I will have to change it’s name, because..." she told thoughtful "Anyway, We have an special photo shoot to announce officially we are getting married" Lena saw Sam’s surprise face also stopping her movement "I wanted it to be a surprise, I want the world know I am going to marry the woman of my dreams"

Sam opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t say a word. Lena had that full of hope gaze across her face "The woman of your dreams?"

"The woman I want to spend my life with. The only person I love" Lena flash smiled taking one of the hands of Sam placing it over her heart "We need a few days off. Also we can take Krypto into the pictures" she pointed to the door of her bedroom where the dog was laying down in his back showing his belly sleeping in a funny pose blocking the way

Sam followed Lena’s sight and laughed then took a few steps towards her taking her face into her hands and pulling her into a soft kiss and after it nodded "Okay" she agreed knowning how much important this was for the business woman

"I love you so damn much" Lena bit her lower lip staring at Sam eyes

"Me too" Sam moved her hand from Lena’s chest and wrapped her arms around her fiancée and sighed shoving her face in the side of the crock of her neck. She knew Dinah would be pissed off because she promised her to have lunch together and visit Mera but Lena was more important than anything at the moment

 

 

 

Dinah had nothing to do and was sitting on her desk with her feet in the chair, thinking. She got in the middle of the morning a text message of Sam she was sorry and it was going to be impossible for her to go to Mera’s today also see her. The last time the cop seen Sam she was kind of weird after make it up with Lena and what she was doing showed that it was indeed that Sam was going everywhere with Lena. It was pissing her off the most. Alex saw her friend and went to check on her because she looked kind of pissed off it was easy to see that at the expressive woman. At this point she knew it was way better to leave her friend alone when she was like that. She always tried her best to make her feel better and cheer her up, Alex understood what was to be alone so she always tried to have the back of her. Maggie had told her several times that she should stop but she was decided to not let the lone canary that way. Her mark was 4 wins against 9 rolled eyes and walks away.

"Would you like to eat 14 burguers or 30 chicken nuggets?"

"Do you want super size me?" Dinah replied while playing tugging a little her bottom lip without looking at Alex

Alex couldn’t help but smile relieved "You are not walking away" Alex bit the inside of her cheek 

"I’m sorry" Dinah sniffed and moved her head towards her friend "How were the interrogations?"

"A total win. But... are you okay? You look blue"

"It’s nothing, just another day without seeing Sam, Alex"

"Oh" Alex felt pity for her friend even wanted to give her a hug but there wasn’t the place to have contact with her friend. Maggie went out of her office with four files in her hands getting the attention of Alex "Uhm, I’d be back in a couple minutes"

Dinah check the hour of her watch "Bye then"

"I’d be back in a minute, we can go to drink a couple beers our shift is about to be over. Wait for me, okay?"

"Sure" Dinah sighed moving her eyes to the point of her boots as Alex moved to somewhere because she didn't paid attention at anything. After a couple seconds she turned back her head seeing Maggie and Alex talk and decided that was better to leave for a coffee.

 

Maggie had her brows up "No Alex, tomorrow we have to work, we can't go for a couple drinks to-" Maggie looked aside and saw Dinah leaving "-She's leaving"

"She's misserable"

"I see her fine... as always"

"Mags" Alex insisted trying to not be so obvious in the middle of the station. Luckily all police department knew that the two were together but they barely showed signs of affection in their work place

"Okay... "

Alex smiled bright "Great, i'm going to tell her we are going out" she turned around not seeing her friend anymore "Where is she? How can she walk that fast?"

"Long legs, maybe?" Maggie pointed with the folders to a hall "That way... maybe she went for a coffee"

"I hate when she sneaks out" Alex began to walk to look for Dinah

"That's why I always go with her in a beginning" Maggie told seeing Alex walk "You know when she need us she call us" she told kind of loud shaking her head. Her girlfriend was a full heart

 

 

Kara checked her phone again in case Lena sent her a mail or message and she didn't seen it but there was none. Her -bestfriend- becoming her boss in short time and in a way that happened that suddenly, first shocked her but did not surprise her that much. The reporter knew how powerful Lena is but the thing that shocked her that much was that Cat sold her the company that -easily-. After 15 minutes she could get her coffee but named Kira in the paper cup. It was an impossible battle to try to explain her name for the 25 time to the baristas, but it was also sort of funny because Cat Grant used to call her Kira and it always gave some kind of good memories.

In her way home through the park she heard the now know roar of Dinah’s motorcycle as usual in a red light. If she kept her walk she knew that probably she would meet her in two streets from there while she would be taking off her helmet after parking the vehicle a block from the building she lived. She wanted to talk to her about something important that couldn’t do it by message or a phone call and as she had been avoiding the woman since this kind of warned to stop to hunt Sam now she needed her help.

 

Dinah got into a good mood after Alex made her promise to go for a drink later after dinner in her apartment with Red and Maggie. The cop give it because sometimes was super hard to say no to her friend after all that the couple have done for her, so she agreed at the second time Alex proposed the plan. She was taking off her gloves when one fell from her bike and was about to lean down when someone picked it up for her. She rose her gaze and Kara Danvers was there with her kind awkward smile

"Thank you" Dinah said with her helmet still on her head picking the glove

"None taken" Kara didn’t know what to do with her hands "I know it’s almost spring but it’s very cold to drive your-" she pointed to the motorcycle 

"Wait-" Dinah hopped off the bike and took off her helmet letting her hair fall down her shoulders and noticed something on Kara’s face "What?"

Kara kind of blushed "Nothing... you... look pretty" she fixed her glasses up looking to other side

"Right...." Dinah got suspicious for a second "You know, National City’s weather is what I call a gift. The real cold weather is in Gotham"

"You miss it, right?"

"I miss I lot of things, Kara"

The blonde suddenly felt a knot in her heart for the way the cop replied. It was true that she always said things like that but this was different "How... uhm, how was work?"

"Criminals, cases, your sister being a sunshine. Good I think" Dinah made a gesture to walk and Kara lead the way "How was your work?"

"Researches, interviews... Lena being my boss now. Good, I think too, maybe..."

Dinah smirked nodding "Good to know"

"Okay, you’re creeping me out. Why aren’t you being you or sarcastic or about to jump with something"

"Don’t you want me to be nice and kind?"

"Yeah, I like you more when you are about to snap at me. That’s our dynamic" Kara stopped walking

"I am not in the mood to do anything but go home. Which is in the other way but apparently I am going to yours" Dinah noticed she was walking towards there and with her free hand took the paper-cup of coffee Kara had and took a sip from it walking again

"Hey" Kara whined

"Gosh, how much sugar you drink?" Dinah licked her lips after taste the drink

"Not much, just the amount I like" Kara explained excusing herself

"Now I understand why you run that much"

"Aaaand you are back" Kara breathed smiling

Dinah snorted "What do you want Kara? The only three times you have ambushed me were when you needed something"

"Right" Kara tangled an arm on Dinah’s "I need your help to get information of one of the doctors who has had some kind of illegal past with medicine from PharmaCo"

"PharmaCo, catchy. Why don’t you ask your sister?"

"Because I don’t want to bother her-"

"-So you bother me" Dinah smiled fun looking at Kara 

 

Sam thought that some rehearsals much times were really tiring but nothing compared with the photo shoot and dressing and all the stuff she had to do with Lena at the photography studio CatCo had. At the end of it she only wanted to go home and sleep in her bed but first a walk with Krypto who probably already had 4 walks because of the doggie nanny Lena hired for him. Sam went to her apartment taking one of the cars her fiancée told her that will take her there while she was taking care of some details of the issue in the magazine of the announcement of their wedding. She was happy knowing Lena was that excited but in her way back her home she saw Dinah and Kara too close, too friendly, walking together through the window and it made her feel something mixed with hate. At that moment she only wanted to pick the things she wanted from her apartment and go back to Lena’s penthouse and wait for her there. The monster of Jealousy had its shadow above her.

When Sam got to the street of her apartment, she first told the driver to leave and that she will call him to pick her up. Then she rushed to go inside her tiny apartment feeling she needed all the air of the place for some reason. She went to pick up one of her albums of classic music because the urge of calm her nerves down was more important in that very minute. It happened almost month since she has been there but she definitely remembered where she has left everything. That was something Dinah’s father taught her. Next to the pile of books she had in a shelf it was supposed to be something that belonged to her, only her. Sam touched with the tip of her fingers the place where the tiny teddy bear used to be and she had a twitch in her eye. She turned around and went to the kitchen and opened a drawer where it was supposed to be her handcuffs Dinah gave her once and they had been disappeared too. She began to breath fast and moved to look in her closet something she needed in that moment. Sam began to move two plastic boxes she had inside the furniture and found a medium box kind of hidden, an old one. She opened the box kind of fast and breathed easy finding Dinah’s old cadet police academy sweater and hugged the item like it was a person. Sam hold it for more than two minutes on her knees calming herself down. She wasn’t thinking at anything until when she got in her bed with the sweater still in her arms against her chest until the moment she got angry

 

 

Dinah took off her leather jacket, opening the button of her jeans and tuck a leg raising it to take one of her boots off, followed by the other but this time hopping around letting them down in her way to the hall to go to her bathroom to fill her bathtub and take a relaxing bath before go out with Alex and Maggie. The prop of Kara was interesting cause it had the kind of investigation she loved to put some rotten human behind bars working hard. She would begin tomorrow if she didn’t had something else more important than that. Dinah pulled her hair up in a bun and took off her blouse and for a second checked all the black spots on her body. Mixed Martial Arts training was going well but they where also giving her wounds she didn’t minded. Dinah put the bathtub plug and began to fill the tub when she heard a lot of bangs in her apartment’s door. She got pissed off because whoever the hell were it had be to important to do that such an asshole

"Hey st-" Dinah opened the front frowning but she shut her mouth seeing Sam who was beyond angry. She only have seen that kind of stare four times and that wasn’t good "Sam"

"Where are my stuff, Dinah" Sam gave the cop a death glance

"Your stuff?"

Sam pushed Dinah and got inside the apartment "Where’s Cop and my handcuffs?"

"Wh-"

"Don’t play silly to me you fuck" Sam turned around in the middle of the living room

"First, Hi, How are you-"

"-Dinah, I swear if you don’t give it back to me-"

"-what?" Dinah cut her off getting in the same level of Sam 

Sam in that moment realized her ex was wearing only her bra and black jeans and blinked a few times moving her eyes away, even knowing she didn’t wanted to "You didn’t had to take it" Dinah scoffed and walked away leaving her standing there alone. Sam took a deep breath to calm down then went to look for the woman who was in the bathroom "What happened to you?"

"You are not the only woman who can leave mark on my body" Dinah wanted to pull the strings of her ex’s patience and it was working "And no, I didn’t had to take the gifts I gave to you once but I thought your fiancée would be upset if you tell her the story about our handcuffs or Cop the bear and how I won it for you and you still have it"

"Lena doesn’t ask me for the story of all the stuffs I have" Sam told irritated because the words of other woman touching Dinah sickened her "So if you don’t mind I want my stuff"

Dinah touched with her fingers the warm water and closed the faucet of the tub "No" she replied turning around defiant going towards Sam but only to stop next to a cabin to take a green/purple bath-bomb throwing it inside the bath "And if you don’t mind-" she told in the same tone Sam said a few seconds ago "-Go back with your girlfriend. I mean your loved Fiancée... I have plans tonight with a woman" And it was true, she made plans with Alex and probably Maggie would join them later, maybe Kara too

Sam clenched her jaw "Perfect, if you are not gonna give my things back, I will take my stuff and go"

Dinah stopped her before she could leave the bathroom holding her wrist really tight pulling the ballerina close "You are not being nice so, No" she felt Sam moving her wrist to release the grip "Come on you used to make it faster"

"Fuck you" Sam with her free hand took Dinah by the jaw and pushed her against the sink making her hit with her lower back with the furniture, but the cop was kind of pleased which annoyed her even more "Open your hand" 

"You know if you don’t release yourself I’m going to leave my fingers printed on your skin"

Sam felt a wave of lust and began to nail her fingers in the jaw of the cop. Back then they used to play that kind of games before have sex "It’s cold yet, I can cover it up, but what’s your date going to say when she sees the marks I’m gonna leave in your face?"

"Kara doesn’t care-" Dinah smirked seeing how the expression Sam had, changed from determined and aggressive to hurt and in a move catching her off of guard, Sam released her wrist and felt a slap in her face. A hard one that broke her lower lip. Dinah had to touch her bottom lip to check that she was really bleeding

Sam did it on automatic, she didn’t want to react that way "Dinah" she whispered a weak -I’m sorry- staring at Dinah and covered her mouth shocked for what she did. She left the bathroom then the apartment fast, escaping from the scene. She had to run out of the building feeling how her heart wanted to leave her chest. This was the second time in her life she hit Dinah that hard. Just like when she told her that she -cheated- on her, thing that actually never happened

 

 

Lena got into her penthouse being greeted with a happy Krypto bringing her the toys she bought him. She looked for Sam in the apartment but she wasn’t there but the dog was. It was rare. Lena checked her phone in case her fiancée sent her a message but there was nothing new but the last message when she arrived to her apartment. She called her but three, four, five tones and Sam wasn’t picking the phone up. Lena after a moment wanted to call Sam again and at the moment she began to hear a tone, she heard the music Sam had for phone calls sounding at the entrance of the penthouse. Lena walked to the hALL way happy to see her but this didn’t looked happy

"Where have you been?" Lena asked curious seeing how Sam took her jacket off tossing it in the floor walking towards her "Are you-" she closed her eyes at the feel of her soon to be wife lips on hers, kissing her hard and couldn’t help it but moan when Sam pushed her tongue inside her mouth, hungry. Lena began to walk backwards to try to reach the couch because her knees felt weak "wow"

"Krypto go to your bed buddy" Sam ordered serious loudly without taking her eyes off of Lena’s gaze. The dog chew his squeaker toy making it sound funny

"Krypto, bed" Lena told leaning up to catch the lips of Sam again in a deep intense kiss

Sam hands went down until she reached the bottom of the tight dress Lena was wearing and pulled it up then groped her ass with both hands "Tell me you have zip ties"

"No... but I bought you the black tie your wanted" Lena felt her pussy throbbing just by the way Sam acted. Savage, passional. Just as she used to be before the incident of London

"You will have to tie me really hard then" Sam whispered against Lena’s lips and hooked her index finger and thumb in the thong of Lena wore and pulled it down at the same time she went on her knees

"Sam why don’t we-" Lena couldn’t end the sentence because Sam shoved her mouth in her cunt and began to suck her clitoris making her clench a little breathless 

 

 

 

Maggie brought three beers with half smile because of the face of her girlfriend. Alex every 30 seconds or a little bit more tried to touch Dinah’s lip as Kara moved her hand down to do not. Alex was drunk and she was funny that way. The three women were glad that the canary was in a better mood than earlier

"I have to record this" Dinah pulled her phone out

"I will give your beer if you don’t" Maggie sit at the table

"What do you think Alex?"

Kara laughed taking a sip of her appletini "I think she’s not the best to answer that"

"I’m fine... those tequila shots are nothing. Two beers more and-"

"I will have to carry you to Maggie’s car in fireman carry" Dinah pointed

"You are so strong... Still don’t know how you hit with your shower"

"Tub" "Bathtub" "Bathtub" Maggie, Dinah and Kara corrected Alex at the same time

"Right"

"You are cute" Dinah tried to not smile

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend" Maggie joked nudging with her elbow Dinah’s side

"Yay, finally I will not have any longer a midget as a sister in law"

"Hey" Maggie took peanuts throwing them at Kara

"Don’t listen to them, I love you so" Alex slurred pulling Maggie in a kiss while this laughed

"Okay Kara time to stand up and look for a human dildo for you" Dinah made a face making her friend giggle "This is becoming something between those two and we are not cockblocking them" Dinah offered her hand to the blonde whom took it without doubt "Is that the best way to say it? cockblock? We will find a better word later"

"I really hope that whatever has put you in this happy mood just keep it doing it" Kara held Dinah’s hand following her lead to the bar 

"Me too Kara.. me too" Dinah licked the still open wound on her lower lip


	24. Wedding Planner

Sam had her eyes on Lena talk. Her girlfriend and the wedding planner were going to a side to another of the big (huge) place of the wedding's reception. Actually Sam and Lena haven't even started to look for a Church -Because Lena wanted one-  but the wedding planner was already there taking notes and checking the place. Sam one more time felt overwhelmed because all the scenario. She understood that all this was more for her fiancée than for her. She only had 4 friends... 3... Dinah doesn't count after what happened a couple days back. Sam was avoiding her, in fact was avoiding everyone who could have contact with her ex.

Lena pointed to one of the exits of the yard and turn around to see her fiancée "Sam, what do you think?" she told loud far from her

"About what?"

Lena shook her head smiling a little "About this place, do you like it?" Sam opened her mouth speechless, lifting her arms but then dropped them to her sides "Okay, okay okay" she moved towards her "We are only looking for places, okay? It is not definitive"

"Is good I think" Sam nodded moving her eyes taking air in her lungs

The wedding planner went next to them "Miss Arias, this is one of the 12 places ahead we are going to see these days. If you don't like it, we can see much more"

"Lena..." Sam knitted her brows taking her hand

"Would you like to give us a minute, please?" Lena excused them and the woman with silver hair nodded and left them alone "Are you okay?" She asked worried

"I know this is a big thing to you. Don't take me wrong" Sam rushed to say "Why don't we do this with 8  friends, something small, not too expensive-"

"-This is not gonna expensive" Lena cut sam off "Actually less than 2 Million for all that the wedding planner is programming is nothing in comparison with what I’ve got in mind"

"2 million!?" Sam freaked out

Lena closed her eyes because she didn't wanted to say the price but it slide from her mouth without thinking "Sam"

"No! No... no no no, no" Sam began to walk away

"Baby, wait" Lena pleaded going after her under the sight of the wedding planner, the heels and dress she was wearing wasn’t making it easy in comparison of the sneakers and tight jeans her fiancée wore "Sam" Lena followed her until reach the car

"Two mi-" Sam didn’t finished the sentence because hold her breath, she was getting angry "no"

"Honey, listen to me" Lena took her by her hips stopping her to go inside the car "Come on, please" she could make Sam turn around and lead her to sit in the side of the sport car "Is not-" Sam gave her a glare "-I just want to give you the best. Don’t look at me like that"

"Lena... is two million dollars"

"Almost two-" Lena noticed Sam scoff then covering her eyes with her hand "I want this. I want to give you everything"

"What if I only want you. I don’t want anything else" Sam looked into Lena’s eyes "I don’t want more paparazzi like the one who’s taking us pictures the day we marry"

"What paparazzi?" Lena looked around and Sam raised a hand pointing to a side and she followed the direction she was pointing "Mother f-" 

"Lena, no" Sam stopped Lena from turn around completely "Tell...Tara?"

"Mara"

"Whatever... please tell her we are leaving, I wanna go home" Sam used the voice Lena felt weakness for even placed a hand on the side of her neck to pull her closer "We can be doing better other things" Sam placed a kiss in the corner of Lena’s lips "Please"

"Okay" The black haired woman couldn’t resist her request

 

The wedding planner was taking notes of what could place in the yard in a case that location  were one of the three possible chosen ones. She was sure that the ballerina will do the impossible to not celebrate the wedding there, but she knew if the most influential woman in the country liked that place it would be the place. Also she would take an important amount of money because it was a Luthor

"Mara"

"Lena, is everything alright?"

"Sam is not feeling so well. So we’d be heading home. Tomorrow I want plans, details, and the profiles of the other places" Lena told staring serious at the wedding planner "Oh, and... if I ever seen a paparazzi taking Sam pictures while I am with her looking for locations, you are fired" The side vein on the business woman show up

"I didn’t-"

"-You were the only one who knew we were coming. So, don’t be stupid and do your job. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear" Mara wanted to vomit. It was true that she talked with his brother in law about the reunion with Lena Luthor and her soon to be wife but didn’t expected them to catch the camera man

"Good" 

 

 

 

Maggie covered up in time her head as Dinah throw a flying back kick. The smaller woman throw an elbow but the other cop held her arm and in a move taking her down was making a perfect armbar which made Maggie tap fast

"Are you okay?" Dinah asked after rolling on her back

"What is that people teaching you?" Maggie smirked stroking her hurt arm

"I already knew all this but they are making me more precise" Dinah got up in a kip up

"Well it’s working. A couple weeks ago I would kicked your ass"

Dinah snorted a laugh "Sure" she licked her again open wound in the lip. This time it was open because a hit with Maggie's elbow

Alex came in the gym zone as some other police moved out because they were staring at the fight trainee they two cops were having. She noticed Dinah bleeding again "Tonight we are going to Kara's will you come?"

Maggie took her towel drying the sweat of her forehead "I'd be fun. Kara's chef still are awful with vegetarian meals"

"Is not a No, but I have to check on Mera and the guys. It's been days since I've seen them" Dinah one more time licked the blood

"Dinah I'm really sorry" Maggie tried to touch her friend's face but she pulled back "Maybe you will need a stitch"

"I've got worst don't worry" Dinah curled the corner of her lips "Oh and I will ask Mera if its okay for you to come this weekend. Arthur does an amazing BBQ" Alex's face light up but Maggie squinted her eyes a little "He does veggies too, Mera, Gayle are dancers remember?"

"Sam will go?" Maggie noticed Dinah clench her jaw a little after the question

"I don't know..." 

 

 

 

Mera threw her arms around Dinah hugging her tight pushing her with the big belly as they walked inside and took her by the her chin to see her bottom lip as they walked to the living room. Arthur was focused on a few papers he had to read and only waved his hand at his friend. Gayle had her arms crossed sit next to him staring at Dinah

"About time you bitch"

"It's not my fault my job has me busy" Dinah smiled a little taking Mera's hand in hers

"What happened to your face?"

"You missed me?" Dinah moved her eyes to Mera making this a little bit shy

"Probably she did that in her MMA trainings" Arthur didn't rose his gaze from the papers

"MMA" "M what?" Mera and Gayle asked shocked

"She's been doing Mixed Martial Arts from weeks" Arthur spoke taking another file

"Can you stop snitch out?" Dinah frown to the lawyer

"I thought they knew" He this time looked up "Okay they do not" He mouthed an -Okay-

"Why are you doing that" "That's fucking awesome" Mera began to speak at the same time as Gayle cheered up

"Okay okay okay" Dinah released Mera's hand and went to sit next to the blonde "And is not from there"

"Why are you doing Mixed Martial-"

"-Mera come on, she is not havin any sex, her energy has to go somewhere" Gayle smiled

"Gosh" Dinah almost facepalmed 

"Who did that to you?" Mera’s voice cracked and Arthur, Gayle and Dinah looked at her "Damn hormones" she told almost sobbing and the lawyer got up leaving the papers in the coffee table "It’s okay" The redhead tried to hold the watering of her eyes

"Do you want chocolate?" Arthur asked worried 

"I want to know who did that to her" Mera one more time did that voice that had her friends shocked

"I was going out from my tub and I slipped on one Krypto’s toy" Dinah lied "I hit my face with the sink"

Gayle frown suspicious and moved her back hand over placing her knuckles on the cop’s mouth and squinted her eyes and Dinah gave a look of -NO- then moved for a second her sight to Mera who was looking at her fiancé "Tehehe"

"Shut it" Dinah whispered

"I will come back with chocolate Ice cream" Arthur placed a kiss on the top of the head of Mera touching the belly "Anything to drink guys?"

"Beer" Gayle smiled knowing she had Dinah in the palm of her hand to ask her who did it and she would not deny anything from now until they talked alone

"Roger that"

 

 

 

Lena throw the squeaker ball far to Krypto run and bring it back. They were at Lex’s manor. When they got back to the penthouse Lena decided to show Sam that place because it could be theirs after the wedding. She actually didn’t know how to tell her fiancée that because if she freaked out about the money she wanted to spend on their wedding she would definetely say a huge NO, to the gift Lex told her that will be hers. Krypto loved the huge yard. The white Akita even some times laid over the bushes after jump on them making the both laugh hard

"This is really impressive" Sam sighed

"And I haven’t even show you the half. Lex had this place like a fortress, no one can be near if that person is not invited. This place is really safe"

"You barely talk about him"

"Lex is a whole long theme. Maybe someday you’ll meet him" Lena took Sam’s hand holding it "And I hope is no time soon"

Sam felt a goosebumps "Why are you being extra lovely" she tried to know the beyond sweet attitude of her fiancée "I’m not complaining, I just want to know"

"We can talk about this at home. Let’s just enjoy all this, alright?" Lena saw Sam nod "Great" she released the hand of her after giving a kiss on it

"Also we are going to talk about the wedding planner and the papers you have sign" Sam pulled Lena by the lapels of her coat

"Not that again" Lena huffed seeing Sam lean for a kiss

"You want to talk about this which I don’t like and we are going to talk about things you don’t like" Sam said and it sounded more like when Dinah made her talk about things she was avoiding

Lena closed the gap between their lips "Fair enough" she kissed Sam again

"I love you" Sam felt anxiety

Lena for a second wanted to be cocky but she couldn’t help buy smile giving her another kiss on the lips "I love you more"

Krypto began to have a zoomie again chewing his toy ball getting the attention of both women and Lena wrapped her arms around Sam in an embrace as she looked at the dog. Sam pressed her lips over the head of the black haired woman, closing her eyes, smelling the sweet perfume her shampoo left. Lena made her feel safe. Secure. Calm. Except for those moments her fiancée tried to go crazy and spend a lot of money on things that wasn’t necessary or when she recognized had her own insecurities. The taller woman whispered after a few seconds -I love you much more-. Sam couldn’t see Lena smiling big in her arms

 

 

 

Dinah at night knocked three times the door the Kara’s flat with her knuckles. She sighed deep and when she was about to leave the air leave her lungs the blonde woman opened the door seeing her and pulling her inside roughly by her jacket making her walk in almost in tumbling. Then she closed the door staring at the cop

"What was that?" Dinah fixed the position of her leather jacket

Kara shushed her, then moved towards her door and leant her ear in the door. Then she smiled big relieved "Gosh I have the stupid brother of a neighbor staying days I think. The thing is that he is kind of intense"

"What’s his name, and the name of his brother"

"Don’t do the Maggie and Alex’s thing. It’s okay"

"Harassment is never okay, Kara. If your sister and Mags has told you to give his name you should just in case" Dinah studied the reporter face then rolled her eyes giving her an envelope "This is a superficial investigation. Only dates. If you want me to go further I will need to get pay"

"Gimme gimme gimme" Kara received the dark mustard color envelope and opened it seeing like 20 pages of information "And this are only dates?" Dinah nodded "Miss you are totally hired" she smiled big taking the sheets in her hand and sitting in a jump on the couch "What are you doing still there. Make yourself at home" Kara told and then tapped next to her "There are beer in the fridge"

"Those were the words I’ve been waiting" Dinah saw the happy then focus face of the sister of her friend then went to get a beer

"You know... it’s incredible how easy you get all this. Other detectives would have worked for weeks" Kara began to read another page

"I have contacts and I don’t sleep too much at night, so" Dinah took a sip of the beer

Kara kept reading the info the cop brought while this wandered around for a little "Dinah, uhm, I don’t know if I should tell you this but-" The blonde raised her gaze from the papers to the woman who was staring at the pictures around of Alex and her as a kids "-that one was a summer before Alex broke her left arm trying to reach a ball I kicked too hard and got stuck in a tree"

"Alex has always been this cute, huh?"

"Yeah... even knowing we are... that I am adopted. She always has protected and loved me"

Dinah smiled a little "What do you know from your biological parents?"

Kara frown for a second, Dinah never had any interest on her life "Some things. I didn’t wanted to look back at them. They are dead"

"I know" Dinah left the picture back at its place

"What?"

"Alex and I speak. She does actually all the talking. I could say I know you, and not from talking to you a lot" Dinah replied not telling her that when the blonde started a investigation about Sam she did the same with her. Even found something she didn’t liked and that thing was making her being more kind and less rough with the blonde

"Oh" Kara felt silly "okay... huh" Kara got up "Fuck it, I have to show you this, I am working for CatCo and Lena is my friend like you"

Dinah followed her with her sight. The blonde picked her laptop up and a pen drive from her bag "I don’t want to see your porn, Kara" Dinah joked

"You wish" Kara shot back smiling hearing her friend laugh "It the cover of the issue of the next Monday... Lena has made it official" Kara opened the photo shoot session and the pictures that were chosen for the announcement "She doesn’t have told the date, but the announcement, officially will be up on Monday"

Dinah left a sting in her heart and had to take a deep breath sitting down "These are really... good photos"

"Some are from James, others are from Annie L. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I’m gonna go" Dinah stood up fast taking her jacket and leaving the beer in the coffee table

"Dinah"

"Talk to you later"

"Dinah" Kara couldn’t stop her friend from leaving "Fuck..."

 

 

Sam licked the mole in the middle of Lena’s neck in her way up to her chin, then captured her lips in an intense deep kiss. The ballerina wanted to put her fiancée in the most good mood as she could before to talk about the separation of assets. If anything happens in their marriage she didn’t wanted any money of Lena or anything that remind her that she lost her

"Maybe we should reach the couch at least" 

"I am very comfy on top" Sam sucked her neck over her pulse point and heard her moan

Krypto’s foot steps sounded near and a loudly squeak of his toy making Sam laugh and Lena move her head towards the place the door was "Krypto help me, your mother is trying to-"

Sam shut her up kissing her and the dog laid down next to them chewing the toy "Killjoy" she told staring at the dog

"Thank you buddy" Lena got up from the floor taking the hands Sam was offering her "Next time to take down in the floor, please, can be both wearing pants?"

"Babe you almost wear dresses or pencil skirts all the time" The ballerina pointed "And you know when you wear pants I have the urge to touch your butt"

Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes with a cheeky smile "I’m gonna change my clothes"

"Can I undress you?"

"If you do we know what will happen" Lena leaned up for a second pecking Sam lips then took off her heels "I’d be back soon"

Sam watched Lena walk towards the bedroom and sighed "Do you want a snack?" She said loudly 

-"Coffee please"-

"That’s a drink"

-"After it I will bite you"- Lena sounded playful

Sam got happy and felt her mobile buzzing one more time. She had several messages from Mera, Gayle and this last one was from Dinah -You look good in the pictures with her. But you have to hit me with your best shot-. Sam felt a wave of cold sweat, she didn’t know what Dinah meant. What pictures? Paparazzi ones. Photo shoot ones. Which one? Sam enter to the kitchen about to call Dinah. She missed her friends also she was still sorry for the slap. She wanted to apologize for real but she didn’t wanted to confront her

Lena wore only a black hoodie (no tee) and a pair of grey pants and went to check on Sam who was really quiet. She normally would be humming or talking to Krypto. Whom was laying in the couch with his head hanging out, in the air, taking a nap. She had read that the Shiba and Akita Inu dog breed were kind funny weirdos but this dog was unique.

"Have you seen Krypto sleeping with his head hanging out of the couch?"

"Huh, he does that all the time, you haven’t seen him yet trying to sleep between a couch and a wall" Sam replied typing fast in her phone without look up

"Why he does that?" Lena undone her bun letting her hair fall down her shoulders walking towards her who was sit in the isle

"I don’t know" Sam sighed and looked up at the feel of Lena sliding her hands on her thighs "How do you do it?"

"Do What?"

"You always look flawless" Sam opened her legs "Beautiful" she left her phone to a side pulling her fiancée between her legs "Perfect" then with her thumb stroke Lena’s bottom lip 

"Is because you look at me that way" Lena’s heart has been pounding hard at every word "You are the only one who has seen me like this and thought I look good"

"Do you really want to marry me?"

Lena frown confused "Of course I want to marry you" she shook her head a little staring at her eyes not understanding that question

"I want the separation of assets"

"Not that again, Samantha"

"I want it. I don’t want your money, I don’t want you have any obligation if we divorce"

"Why the fuck are you thinking in divorce?" Lena asked in disbelief

"Because the day you leave me-"

"NO" Lena moved back roughly "Sam I am crazy in love with you. I’m not like my father, you are not a whim if that’s what you are always worry. I might be a Luthor but I am not like any of them, you know that"

Sam’s phone began to buzz a lot, someone was sending a lot of messages but she didn’t paid attention and got off the isle feeling sadness because she knew she hit in some point that hurt Lena "Bab-"

"-I love you" Lena looked really agitated "Since the first moment I saw you I couldn’t stop to think about you. I am never gonna leave you"

"I’m sorry, Lena... I love you-"

"-No one and nobody is going to change my mind about us, okay?"

Sam carefully made a few steps to get closer to her again "If you sign the papers, I will agree to whatever nonsense you want for our wedding"

"Then call Arthur and make him do all the paperwork" Lena clenched her jaw for a second showing the vein in the side of her forehead. She was thinking in do some clauses that will cover and probably will piss Sam off when she read it "I just want you Sam"

"Then call the wedding planner"

Lena pulled Sam in a hug "Our wedding is going to be crazy"

"You are crazy" the ballerina hugged Lena tight "I’m sorry"

Lena was hearing Sam heart beats "Nice trick to make me sign those stupid papers"

"I really don’t want a wedding that can feed and provide help to so many people" 

 

 

Dinah crashed a beer bottle against a wall in an alley under the sight of Alex who was feeling real sorry for her friend. This was the second time she see her like that sad and that drunk. Maggie was trying to make her stop and make her go with them but Dinah only sat in the floor trying covering her face. Her fist were covered in blood


End file.
